I Love You No Matter You Are
by Blueberrymilkshake
Summary: yunho sang vampire jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Jae Joong. menyelamatkannya dari orang yang hendak memperkosanya dan membawa ke castle. sejak hari itu Yunho mengclaime Jae Joong kekasih manusianya. Heechul umma Yunho tidak menyukai manusia. dan selama ini mereka berhubungan tanpa Heechul tahu. Tapi apakah Jae Joong adalah manusia biasa?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : i love you no matter you are  
Rating : M / Yaoi  
author : Kim yuuga aka Yuuga aka Ran_uno aka Echa**

**Editor: Maulina_loveleekim aka Fujoshinta aka blueberymilkshake aka Dee  
genre : Drama, Fantasy, Mpreg,  
cast: TVXQ, SUJU, LEEJUNKI, KANGTA, FTI, SHINEE, dll(banyak soalnya gak mungkin sebut satu-satu)**

**Editor note: Sebelumnya, saya mau bilang ini ff sudah tamat di FB nya Yuuga. Akan tetapi, saya mengubah penulisan di sana. Jadi, bisa dikatakan ff ini dari segi penulisan akan lebih rapi dari yang di FB, begitu pula Sekuel nya The Last Dark Prince yang dimana ff nya kolab sama saya. Sebelumnya saya mau memberi tahukan inspirasi ff ini dari mana saja. FF ini terinsipirasi dari Twilight, Werewolf, Harry Potter, dan juga komik Trobbing Tonight. FF ini sudah tamat di episode 18 + Epilogue dan sekuel di episode 11+epilogue di FB saya dan Yuuga. Awalnya ff ini ada di TI tapi berhubung TI sudah tutup, saya mempublish ulang disini akan tetapi dengan penulisan yang berbeda dengan penulisan lama. FF ini tidak memplagiat FF siapapun, sebab ini FF sudah di buat sekitar 2 tahun lalu. Tamat sekuel dari ff ini pas Endless Night chap 1B saya publish di TI dulu. Yuukk….**

**Chapter 1  
**

**When We Meet Under The Momiji's Tree  
**

Dingin…Hanya itu yang terasa dalam kastil ini. Suasana yang remang namun terasa amaat dingin menusuk tulang, selalu merasuki setiap penjuru castil istana milik keluarga Raja Choi Shiwon. Di atas menara yang tinggi bagian barat castil istana tersebut, seorang pemuda tengah terbaring di atas ranjangnya menatap gelisah kearah langit-langit kamar yang sama dingin dengan hawa malam ini. Terbaring belum tentu ia tengah tertidur.

"hufft..."

Sejurus kemudian dia menggertakkan giginya,dua buah taring menyembul dari kanan dan kiri gigi ginsulnya. Mata yang menerawang tajam, ia kerjapkan. Sudah waktunya ia mencari mangsa untuk di minum. Dia menghembuskan nafas dinginnya ketika terbayang warna merah segar dan bau aroma manis darah. Membayangkannya saja membuat ia tersenyum, ketika di rasa darah vampire nya berdesir seperti ingin di beri nutrisi memabukkan, darah manusia hidup malam ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus menuju dunia manusia untuk mencari mangsa sekarang. Tiba-tiba Aku merasa lapar."

Dengan suara pelan baritonnya pemuda itu bergumam. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari kamar nya dengan berjalan cepat khas vampire melalui tangga-tangga pualam yang menjulang kebawah dengan tak melupakan untuk mengenakan jubah kebesarannya. Ketika ia keluar dan tengah menuruni tangga pualam yang sangat panjang itu, sebuah suara yang memang sangat ia kenali memanggil lantang dia abaikan panggilan itu dan tetap berjalan tak menghiraukan namun dia mengurungkan niatnya sebab bagaimanapun orang itu lebih tua darinya. Walau wajah pria yang tengah memanggil namanya itu memang masih terlihat muda, namun ia sebenarnya sudah berumur ratusan tahun, lebih dari umurnya.

"Pangeran Yunho..".

Choi Yunho nama pemuda tersebut, anak ke tiga dari lima bersaudara dari keluarga kerajaan Choi, raja vampire yang sangat memiliki kharisma dalam dunia kegelapan. Yunho pemuda yang berkulit putih kecoklatan, tubuh bagai es yang membeku dalam freezer, wajahnya begitu tampan sehingga dapat menghanyutkan setiap wanita yang melihat dan menatap, tak jarang pria pun tak luput dari pesona seorang Choi Yunho. Ketampanan yang memiliki banyak kemisteriusan yang tentu diwariskannya dari darah vampire ayahnya Choi Shiwon dan seorang wanita vampire keturunan penyihir, Kim Heechul.

"Hhm?apa?" Jawabnya dengan sedikit ketus. Pemuda yang wajahnya juga tak kalah tampan dengan Yunho itu tersenyum sebab bagaimanapun juga tuannya masih mau mendengarkan panggilannya. Dengan pakaian hitam serupa dengan milik Yunho namun dengan lambang keprajuritan tertinggi di kerajaan itu berlari dan menghadap Yunho lalu ia menundukkan kepala tanda menghormat. Yunho menjadi lebih kesal sekarang, setidaknya Lee Teuk tak harus menggangunya disaat ia tengah kelaparan dan haus akan darah.

"Lee Teuk harusnya kau tau aku sedang lapar sekarang..." Ujarnya lebih sinis dari nada bicara semula.

"Tapi pangeran...Raja berpesan agar pangeran tidak keluar malam ini sebab raja akan menemui teman lamanya untuk mendiskusikan tentang pernikahan anda dengan putri Tiff,,,,,"

"Apa?" Tiffany...?Tiffany si manusia-srigala-pemakan-bangkai- itu yang kau maksud?"

Ejek yunho meremehkan dan mencela Tiffany yang merupakan werewolf. Lee Teuk hanya menunduk mendengar nada kemarahan dari suara baritone pangeran kerajaan dunia kegelapan ini. Bagaimanapun ia sangat mengerti bagaimana sifat pangeran Yunho. Sedari pangeran Yunho masih kecil, dialah yang mengajar pangeran ini dalam segi bersenjata dan tentang perang, ia juga banyak mengajarkan filsafat. Pangeran Yunho termasuk pria yang cerdas dan tanggap. Tak jarang dalam pengajarannya itu ia mengajak pangeran keluar istana untuk melihat rakyat dunia kegelapan. Lee Teuk melakukan itu sebab ia merasakan pangeran Yunho sangat cakap dan cukup berwibawa untuk menjadi seorang Raja kelak.

"Apakah appa ku sudah gila?Atau bertemu dengan werewolf sudah merubahnya menjadi segila mereka?"

Yunho menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan Raja dan Ratu yang merupakan Ayahanda dan Ibunda nya itu. Padahal baru terhitung beberapa bulan lalu Sungmin hyung nya di persandingkan dengan Sunny manusia srigala pemakan bangkai begitu ia menyebutnya, sekarang ia yang harus di pertunangkan juga dengan Tiffany, yang merupakan sepupu dari Sunny. Melihat satu pemakan bangkai di kastil megah ini saja ia tak ingin, apalagi harus ada dua?

"Sampaikan pada ayahku..aku tak berniat menikah dengan pemakan bangkai!"  
Ujarnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapan yang tak perlu. Yunho pun berjalan menuruni tangga pualam itu lagi dengan langkah kecepatan manusia melangkah. Lee Teuk yang sempat terdiam menghela nafas panjang, penyihir itu pergi menemui raja kegelapan dengan kecewa.

\- -

Yunho terus berjalan menuruni tangga, melewati gang yang tak terhitung berapa banyak. Semua pengawal yang mengetahui statusnya sebagai pangeran disaat melewati mereka dengan sopan menundukkan kepadanya namun ia seakan tidak peduli dan terus berjalan hingga ia sampai didepan gerbang kastil. Pengawal kerajaan yang mengetahui siapa yang tengah berdiri didepan mereka menunduk lalu segera membuka pintu gerbang, memberi jalan untuknya keluar castil. Setelah menghirup udara dinginnya malam, Yunho mengubah diri menjadi kelelawar kecil. Di kepak-kepakkan sayap kelelawarnya, menembus cakrawala malam yang gelap, terbang menjauhi kastil. Ketika ia sampai menuju hutan terlarang, entah kenapa ia ingint erus terbang menembus pembatas dunia kegelapan dan dunia manusia. Memberontak mungkin itu adalah jawabannya!

"Mungkin aku bisa terbang kedunia manusia..." Dia berujar dalam hati. Tak lama dia sampai ke dunia manusia menggunakan penyamaran sebagai seekor kelelawar dia bertengger diatas sebuah lampu jalan. Lampu jalan ini tidak semuanya menyala, sehingga jalanan ini gelap dan terasa sepi lengang tanpa adanya manusia lalu lalang. Tapi hal ini lebih baik seperti ini keadaanya, ia bisa meminum darah orang jahat bila melewati jalan ini dengan lebih mudah. Ditengah penantiannya menunggu, seseorang berjalan dengan kesendirian. Yunho sudah berpikir bahwa saat ini ia telah mendapatkan mangsanya akan tetapi tiba-tiba orang itu menengadah seperti tersadar bahwa ia tengah di awasi. Pada saat itulah mata orang itu dan mata hitam kelam kelelawarnya beradu.

Detakan di dadanya kencang sekali. Apa ini adalah detakan suara jantung? Akan tetapi ia adalah vampire. Bukankah vampire tak kan pernah merasakan detak jantung? Namun seseorang itu begitu cantik membuat darah vampire nya bergejolak...begitu pikirnya diawal ketika wajah putih bersih dan rupawan itu tertimpa cahaya lampu. Yunho tetap pandang wajah itu dan kini lebih teliti lagi dan…

"Ah..dia laki-laki.." gumamnya namun hanya terdengar seperti pekikan kecil binatang malam bagi orang yang tak sengaja mendengar. Ingin dialihkan matanya dari sorot mata itu namun ia tak bisa lepas dari pandangan pemuday ang tak sengaja beradu pandang dengannya itu, bagaikan terhipnotis akan keindahan mata kelam nan teduh itu ia sejenak melupakan keinginan meminum darah manusia hidup.

Tak lama kemudian, jalanan yang sepi itu mulai berdatangan manusia-manusia lain. Bunyi derap kaki itu sangat memekakkan telinga super soniknya, adu pandang dengan pemuda itu terhenti. Ada ketakutan dalam diri pemuda itu sekarang dan gesture tubuh pemuda itu seperi ingin berlari saja. Memang benar pemuda itu berlari namun gerombolan manusia-manusia itu yang mungkin sebaya dengan pemuda yang ketakutan, salah satu berhasil mengejar dan mencengkeram erat lengan pemuda cantik itu.

"Hey...Jaejoong...kau mau kemana? Ayo sini..."

Salah seorang pemuda lain menarik jaejoong dan membawa tubuh lelaki itu kedalam pelukannya yang menurut Yunho sungguh menjijikkan sekali orang itu. Jaejoong nama pria itu terlihat ingin menolak dan melepaskan diri namun pemuda yang kelihatan beringas itu malah membekap mulutnya. Darah Yunho seolah mendesir - sialnya vampire tak kan pernah merasakannya- gemuruh amarah telah melesat dikepalanya saat pemuda yang bernama Jaejoong itu dicium paksa oleh pemuda-pemuda yang menyergapnya dengan cepat Yunho terbang menukik,merubah dirinya kembali menjadi ia yang sebenarnya dan menyambar leher dua orang itu. Sebagian yang menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho bergidik. Mereka ketakutan, wajah mereka pias dan berlari namun dengan kekuatannya pikirannya ia menghipnotis mereka, mencuci otak mereka. Yunho kembali ke arah Jae Joong dan pria itu membelalak ketika dilihatnya Yunho berdiri dengan darah masih berlepotan disekitar bibirnya. Jae Joong merasakan tubunya melemas dan dia pingsan...

TBC

Yang sudah baca di FB dan TI angkat tangaannnnn! Gimana? Different bukan dengan penulisan di FB dan Ti dahulu? Kalau misalnya masih ingin di lanjut, silahkan di komen. Kalau gak mau juga tidak mengapa. Saya akan masukkin ke another blog ane aja.

Yuuukk…

Akhh... ini adalah FF yang mungkin di sukai Guest yang komen di BlackHeart ne ^^. disini banyak action.

kalau di FF Blackheart Vampire nya Jae Joong, di sini Yunho appa ne ^^.

okay, ini ff kan pendek2 chapternya, aku akan update 2 chap an untuk sementara ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : I Love You No Matter You Are  
Cast :tvxq and others(especialy yunjae)

Chapter: 2/18+Epilog  
Rating : NC-21/yaoi  
Author : Kim Yuuga aka Yuuga aka Ran_uno aka Echa

Editor: Maulina_loveleekim aka Lina Aka Fujoshinta aka Dee

Editor Note: Inspirasi based on Harry Potter, Twilight, Werewolf, Throbbing tonight, blood dryne.

Untuk story, sangat berbeda dengan cerita yang kusebut diatas. Sangat berdeda. Hanya saja bila ada kesamaan istilah dari Harry Potter seperti Blood Mad( darah Lumpur) lalu nama2 sihir kutukan di Harry Potter, well emang kan inspirasi dari Harry Potter. Lalu ada istilah nanti pintu penghubung dunia manusia dan dunia kegelapan itu inspirasi dari Throbbing Tonight. Hehehe, namanya juga inspirasi jadi hanya ambil sedikit2. Lain yah kalau adaptasi. Kalau adapatsi berarti cerita sama dengan yang ada diatas kusebut itu. Ini berbeda sangat! Jadi….chek it out aja dah ^^ 

**Chapter 2**

**When the True Love Has Come..**

Shock, mungkin adalah kata-kata yang lebih tepat menggambarkan bagaimana keadaanya sekarang. Siapa pun juga yang melihat sebuah kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan seperti itu pasti akan bereaksi seperti dia bukan? Sesuatu yang lebai berlebih, tidak juga bukan? Melihat seorang pemuda dengan kekuatan super aneh yang entah kapan datangnya langsung menyambar dua dari segerombol pemuda yang berniat hendak memperkosanya tidak dengan senjata seperti kayu,pisau, batu atau dengan tangan kosong menghajar mereka akan tetapi dengan dua buah gigi tajam dan runcing yang menyembul dari tepi mulutnya lalu mengoyak leher dua orang pemuda itu yang tentu saja sekarang ini tengah tergeletak ditanah, tewas kehabisan darah. Dua orang ini saja yang terlihat tewas oleh kedua manik matanya, tapi ia tak tahu nasib orang yang berlari kocar kacir dengan wajah pias seperti takut di bunuh seperti itu dengan kecepatannya bagai cahaya mengejar gerombolan pemuda itu.

Jae Joong sempat terdiam dengan tubuh bergemetaran hebat kala pria yang membunuh dua orang itu dengan taring menyembul di mulut penuh berlepotan darah tengah mengejar gerombolan pria tengik yang beberapa hari ini kerap mengganggunya, dengan kecepatan lari yang sangat mustahil. Malam-malam terdahulu ia selalu selamat sebab selalu di temani oleh adiknya yang tak sedarah dengannya, Changmin. Tapi hari ini Taeyoen dan Kangin telah membuat Changmin sibuk bekerja hari ini. alhasil ia pulang sendirian dan hampir saja akan di perkosa orang-orang tersebut. Namun, selamat dari perkosaan akan tetapi sekarang ia harus di hadapkan dengan kematian? Hanya beberapa detik saja semenjak pemuda aneh itu menghilang dari pandangannya, kini orang itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apakah aku akan mati sekarang? Ini adalah hal terburuk dari yang terburuk setelah perlakuan Kangin dan Taeyeon ahjumma," Pikir Jae Joong dalam gemetaran tubuhnya. Yeahh…Shock yang ia terima akibat melihat pembunuhan yang mustahil di lakukan oleh manusia biasa itu belum usai, kini ia harus berhadapan dengan pria aneh itu kembali masih dengan bibir berlepot darah kental juga taring yang menyembul di sisi-sisi bibir atasnya. Kaki Jae Joong yang bergetar itu lama-lama melemas membuatnya tak mampu berdiri tegak, rasa takut akan di bunuh begitu merajai isi kepalanya membuat ia jatuh pingsan, ambruk di jalan yang dingin.

"Haish...Sekhkya! Dia pingsan!"

Yunho mengumpat pelan, tangannya berkacak pinggang. Dia pun berjalan untuk lebih mendekat pada pemuda yang tengah tergeletak lemas diatas jalan yang dingin dingin. Yunho sedikit berpikir keras. Bagaimana ia dapat menghipnotis pria ini bila dalam keadaan pingsan? Yunho terlampau marah ketika dua dari gerombolan tersebut mencoba memperkosa lelaki indah yang kini tengah pingsan. Rasa menyesal mengikuti emosi yang kadang tak bisa ia tahan itu menghampiri diri, harusnya ia dapat mengendalikan amarah sebab ini akan membahayakan keberadaan kaum dunia lain bila terungkap di dunia ini. Dunia vampire tempatnya bisa saja terungkap di dunia para manusia biasa ini.

"_Damn it_! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Tanyanya tak lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Yunho yang mengacak pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangan berada di pelipisnya seperti tengah berpikir kini berjongkok dan menatap pemuda itu. Bukan menatap lebih tepatnya akan tetapi memandangi wajah yang menurutnya cantik sedari ia tanpa sengaja bersitatap. Taringnya memendek dan ia berpenampilan seperti layaknya manusia, dengan sekali sapuan ujung lidahnya darah asin yang berada di ujung bibir telah bersih.

"Astaga...Ternyata ia lebih cantik di lihat sedekat ini," ujarnya mengagumi setiap lekuk wajah Jae Joong yang putih seperti porselen. Sejenak ia melupakan kebodohannya dan sibuk memandangi wajah pria yang tengah pingsan itu. Tatapan mata Yunho kini jatuh pada leher jenjang milik Jaejoong yang sangat menggoda untuk ia rasakan kehangatan darah manis pria itu. Naluri vampirenya sedikit demi sedikit melesak keluar,memaksa tubuhnya dan bergetar hebat dalam usaha menahan nafsu meminum darah pemuda cantik itu yang mungkin sejak detik ia melihatnya harus ditahan.

"Tidak Choi Yunho...kau tidak akan menjadikan si cantik ini sebagai mangsa makanan malam mu. Pemuda itu orang yang di takdirkan untukmu, janganlah kau menjadikannya mangsamu!"

Dalam hati Yunho berujar lagi. Akhirnya disebabkan ia tak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan pada pemuda yang pingsan itu, dia mengangkat tubuh pemuda bernama Jae Joong dengan cara memanggul pada pundaknya dan dengan kecepatan vampire yang ia miliki, Yunho membawa berjalan bagaikan kecepatan cahaya, melintasi atap rumah penduduk, pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang, terus berlari cepat diantara udara dingin malam ini. Diputuskan membawa pemuda itu menuju castle istana Choi. Ini ia lakukan demi dunia lain yang tersembunyi dari peradaban dunia nyata.

\- -

Yunho tiba lagi dipintu gerbang istana yang besar megah namun terselubung kegelapan yang pekat. Pangeran tampan itu telah tiba di kerajaan menatap wajah Jae Joong yang tengah pingsan dipelukannya dan berjalan menuju pintu gerbang. Dua orang pengawal yang melihat pangeran kedua mereka tengah membawa seorang anak manusia menjadi tersentak. Darah manis itu tentu saja menggoda siapapun yang tengah mencium aroma manis vanilla itu.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian bila coba-coba memangsanya." Ujar Yunho dengan mata yang kurang lebih menusuk itu. Sekuat tenaga para pengawal itu berusaha menekan rasa ingin membunuh mereka. Yeah..pengawal-pengawal tersebut adalah orang terpilih tentunya dapat menguasai keinginan membunuh itu meski tak sehebat para tetua atau guru mereka tentu saja. Setelah dapat menguasai apa yang menjadi keinginan membunuh mangsa tersebut, pengawal itu membuka pintu gerbang untuk Yunho.

"Bagus kalian dapat menguasai rasa membunuh itu, sebab orang ini bukanlah mangsa makanan untuk kalian. Arraseo!"

Kedua pengawal itu menundukkan kepala sebagai jawabannya lalu setelah selesai berkata seperti itu Yunho berjalan masuk castil mereka akan tetapi masalah sekarang telah datang lagi. Adiknya yang merupakan pangeran ketiga dalam kerajaan Vampire Choi Shiwon dan memiliki darah vampire kental seperti dirinya kini tengah melihat ia tengah memanggul Jae Joong. Yunho memutar bola mata ketika adik nya itu malah berlari menghampiri yang tengah memanggul Jae Joong. Bisa berbahaya bila adiknya itu tengah kelaparan, ia bisa membunuh Jae Joong.

"Omo...! Hyung! Siapa ini? Apakah dia mangsamu?" Tanya Junsu sambil memerhatikan orang yang tengah di gendong oleh hyung nya itu

"Ah...Hai junsu..." ujarnya dingin. Namun Junsu merasa jawaban dingin itu tak berpengaruh kepada dirinya. Sudah terbiasa dengan jawaban Yunho yang terkesan kasar dan dingin itu

"Ini siapa hyung?" tanya junsu lagi, rasa penasaran memaksanya mendekat ke arah jaejoong dan ingin meneliti apa yang tengah di bawa oleh Yunho. Dengan refleks Yunho mundur kebelakang agar bau manis darah Jae Joong tak tercium oleh adiknya itu. Bila sampai adiknya yang masih muda dan belum terlalu mahir mengendalikan rasa haus darah, ia akan membunuh Jae Joong. Tidak! Junsu tak boleh mendekat, begitu pikirnya. Tapi Junsu tetap memajukan tubuhnya.

"Berhenti!Jangan dekat-dekat dengan ku Choi Junsu! Aku juga tidak tahu ini siapa, aku hanya menyelamatkannya dari sekumpulan pemuda yang ingin memperkosa dia...yah tepatnya aku menjadikan orang-orang yang hendak memperkosanya ini menjadi santapan makan malam ku...kebetulan aku sedang lapar tadi!" Hardik Yunho membuat Junsu terdiam dan tak jadi maju lebih dari yang diinginkan hyungnya itu.

"Oh...kau kedunia manusia hyung?kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Aku dan Eunhyuk juga tadi mencarimu untuk berburu manusia,.kami bermaksud mencari mangsa bersama-sama hyung..." Jawab Junsu sedikit kecewa ketika di ketahuinya hyung nya itu sudah pergi sendiri. Eunhyuk adalah saudara kembarnya yang tak mirip dengan wajah putih mulus Junsu. Mereka bila dikatakan sebagai sudara kembar, bisa dikatakan hanya sebagai sahabat ketemu besar. Kelahiran kembar dalam keluarga Choi sudah tidaklah lumrah. Choi Siwon appa mereka juga memiliki saudara kembar, bahkan ahjushii mereka juga kembar.

"Akan tetapi selagi mencarimu si Eunhyuk itu sudah pergi mencari mangsa sendiri hyung dan kurasa aku.." Mata yunho menatap tajam dongsaengnya itu. Kedua anak ini bermaksud kedunia manusia? Gila. Apa yang mereka pikirkan? Ingin di gantung oleh umma di sungai buaya?

"Kalian keluar kedunia manusia?Apa kau pernah merasakan rasanya di gantung Umma dengan tongkat sihirnya karena berani pergi kesana?"

Junsu memberengut ketika hyung nya itu mengemukakan pendapat. Umma mereka memang sangat keras. Entah sejak kapan seperti itu tapi, ini sudah terjadi sekitar 15 tahun terakhir ini beliau begitu keras pada seluruh keluarga, terakhir ia menikahkan Sungmin hyung dengan Sunny dari klan werewolf, Srigala putih. Umma nya begitu menakutkan bila mengetahui anak-anaknya melanggar peraturan, Heechul ummanya itu tak segan-segan membunuh siapa saja yang terlibat membantu mereka. Hal ini membuat bulu roma Junsu bergidik, membayangkan kesadisan ummanya yang separuh vampire dan penyihir itu. Melihat ketakutan Junsu, membuat Yunho senang.

"Yah- kau ini Junsu ya~! Kau tau eomma dan appa tidak akan mengizinkan kita pergi kedunia manusia dan mengacau disana kan? Jika dia tau atau tepatnya jika dia mengutus si Lee Teuk pergi dan mendapati kita disana...bisa habis kita!" Ujar Yunho yang tentu saja arah pembicraan ini sebenarnya tak lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Yunho sedikit tenang sebenarnya bila Lee Teuk yang diutus, umma nya tak akan menghukum Lee Teuk. Prajurit itu telah banyak mengajarkan ilmu pada Yunho dan saudara -saudaranya, Lee Teuk terhebat dari prajurit kerajaan vampire ini tak mungkin umma akan membunuhnya. Jadi ia ke duania manusia pun, tak akan teradi apa-apa pada pria itu.

"Tapi kenapa hyung pergi?" Skak mat. Yunho berpikir lagi unttuk menjawab pertanyaan polos namun kritis itu.

"Yah..ii..itu karena aku hanya merasa bosan saja didalam kastil kita dan hanya berburu di sekitar hutan terlarang saja." ujar Yunho menjawab dengan polos juga meskipun sedikit terbata-bata.

"Lalu kenapa aku dan Eunhyuk nggak boleh hyung?" haish..sekarang ia semakin bingung menjawab semua itu. Tapi bukan Choi Yunho kalau tidak pandai menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Yah-karena kalian masih lebih kecil dibandingkan aku!"

Ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis pada Junsu. Yunho pun berjalan melewati adiknya yang masih terkejut dan melongo menatap kepergian Yunho menuju kastil barat yang merupakan kamar milik pribadi hyungnya itu.. Junsu baru kali ini melihat hyungnya itu tersenyum manis, berwajah manusiawi, tak seperti berwajah vampire bengis yang merupakan citra keluarga Choi. Tak lama Eunhyuk saudara kembarnya itu datang dengan gembira, ia melihat Junsu yang tengah terbengong.

"Oii...Junsu-yah! Aku dapat buruan di hutan terlarang...ahahahaha,ada manusia yang masuk kesana dan..habislah mereka...!" Eunhyk berkata panjang lebar sambil tersenyum tetapi saudara kembarnya itu masih terbengong atas sikap Yunho yang tak biasa itu membuat vampire itu berteriak kembali,

"Oii... Hyung….!Sepertinya kau sedang terkena mantera bengong milik Sungmin hyung ya? Kenapa diam saja sih?" EunHyuk mengibas-ibaskan telapak tangannya ke wajah Junsu. Dalam keluarga Choi ini, yang memiliki bakat sihir dari ummanya hanya Sungmin dan adik terkecil mereka Taemin. Taemin tak mungkin melancarkan kutukan sihir bengong itu pada Junsu mengingat kerjaan adiknya itu selalu mengikuti kemanapun tubuh Ummanya pergi.

"Ah...bukan!Sepertinya Yunho hyung sedang kesambet setan atau dia tengah jatuh cinta ! lihat dia tadi menggendong seorang pemuda yang kupikir adalah mangsanya terus dia tersenyum kepadaku manis sekali sampai ia masuk kekamarnya pun dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Aneh kan Hyukkie yah?"

"Muot!" Teriak Eunhyuk dan saat itulah tiba-tiba dari tangga pualam turun Sungmin dengan tongkat sihir dan jubah hitam kebesarannya.

"Siapa yang bicarakan itu, Junsu?Yunho?ahahaha…Yunho jatuh cinta?" Sungmin terkekeh geli ketika itu. Tentu saja ini sungguh menggelikan mengingat hari ini appa dan ummanya telah mendatangi klan srigala merah yang merupakan saudara sepupu Sunny istrinya. Tentu saja pasti akan menjodohkan Yunho dengan Tiffany.

"Kenapa Sungmin hyung tertawa?" Tanya Eunhyuk dan Junsu kompak mengeluarkan suara.

"Tentu saja aku tertawa..babo-yah!Yunho?Yunho membawa masuk apa katamu tadi? Pemuda...?Ahahaha, sebentar lagi dia juga akan seperti ku yakni dinikahkan oleh Heechul Umma dan Shiwon appa dengan keluarga kerajaan lain, sepertiku yang menikah dengan Sunny,si manusia serigala itu dan terikat. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran umma menikahkan ku dengan makhluk-buas-pemangsa-daging-mentah itu…. " Sungmin jeda sebentar sambil mengingat-ingat tentang pernikahan politik itu. Yeah..,menurut Sungmin pernikahan ini memiliki maksud tersembunyi namun sekeras pun ia berpikir untuk apa pernikahan politik itu, ia tak dapat jawabannya. Seolah ingatannya terkunci pada suatu hal dan ia tak ingat apa itu.

"Yunho berani menentang appa membawa masuk orang lain ke istana ini?Dia melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat tidak perlu rupanya..." Ujar Sungmin kini ucapannya kembali sinis, sebab seberapapun waktu itu ia enggan untuk menikah, Heechul umma selalu saja ada cara membuat ia mau saja. Pasti Yunho pun akan bernasib sama dengannya, menikah secara politik juga.

"Hyung jangan seperti itu..." Junsu mencela hyungnya

"Jangan apa?"

"Jangan menakut-nakuti kami...kami kan bukan pewaris kerajaan jadi kami nggak mungkin dipaksa menikah bukan?" Ketika junsu berkata seperti itu, Sungmin menaikkan ujung bibirnya persis seperti Heeechul umma bila tengah memberi peringatan pada pembangkang.

"Gak mungkin kamu bilang?Bukankah kalian pangeran kerajaan vampire ini?"

"Iya hyung..." Jawab Junsu dan Eunhyuk serentak dengan anggukan. Sungmin pun tersenyum setelah melihat kedua adik nya seperti itu.

"Kalau tidak mau terkena sihir kutukan dari umma janganlah membantahnya." Sungmin yang tadi tersenyum berubah air muka menjadi sendu kala ia mengatakan hal ini pada kedua adiknya itu. Sungmin si vampire-penyihir waktu itu bisa saja membuat sihir penolak kutukan, tapi apalah yang bisa ia lakukan, sihir yang di punyai kekuatan tak sebanding dengan umma nya tersebut.

"Ya sudah bubar sana cari mangsa, tapi jangan keluar batas dari hutan terlarang disini. Anggap aku berbaik hati tidak melaporkan pada Umma dan Appa masalah kalian, tapi aku tak janji untuk tak melaporkan Yunho!"

Sungmin beranjak meninggalkan kedua adiknya yang dengan nafas tercekat mengatakan bahwa Yunho tengah bahaya. Tapi umma tak akan membunuh Yunho hyung nya bukan? Sekarang mereka bergidik lagi ketika membayangkan mereka juga harus menikah dengan makhluk buas pemangsa daging mentah, atau lebih parah dinikahkan dengan bangsa Orc? Tidak dapat dibayangkan!

Yunho sampai di kamar nya segera membaringkan Jae Joong lembut diatas ranjangnya. Ranjang kuno yang penuh ukiran di bagian atas kepala sungguh anggun terlihat sebab entah kenapa sangat kontras dengan tubuh seputih porselen yang tengah ia baringkan ini. Yunho menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh manusia bernama Jae Joong. Selama ini ada maupun tidak selimut tebal di pembaringannya ini ia tak pernah menggunakannya, hanya sebagai pajangan pemanis ranjang. Tapi sekarang entah kenapa ia sepertinya berterima kasih pada pelayan kerajaan ini yang menyiapkan ranjang biasa di samping peti mati tempat pembaringan vampire selimut tebal untuk pemuda indah yang tengah ia pandangi ini.

Yunho menatap terus wajah Jae Joong yang tertidur itu. Wajah itu begitu cantik ketika ia memandangi wajah yang mungkin bagi beberapa orang tengah tertidur, padahal sebenarnya ia tengah pingsan. Semua itu disebabkan pemuda itu melihat dirpnya dalam wujud vampire, lalu membunuh orang di depan mata hitam bulat besar itu. Yunho tersenyum mengingat ketika mata itu melebar ketakutan sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

"Kau begitu sangat menawan," gumam Yunho yang tengah memandangi perlahan setiap lekuk wajah itu, oh tidak..Sedang pingsan begini saja ia begitu sangat terlihat menggairahkan. Yeah, Yunho sadar kenapa para pemuda itu bermaksud menyentuh pemuda ini. Sedang pingsan saja ia begitu menggairahkan siapa saja, apalagi ia tengah sadar dan hanya sekedar tersenyum untuk beramah tamah?

Yunho menjadi lebih mendekatkan wajahnya menuju Jae Joong, guna membaui aroma yang menurutnya membuat tubuh vampire nya bergejolak. Bagaikan sebuah magnet yang saling tertarik bila dipasang kutub selatan dan barat dengan negatif dan positif, ia akan saling mendekat. Begitu pula dengan bibir tipis yang sedikit hitam bercampur warna putih kulit asli membuat warnanya begitu menarik ketika bibir tebal vampire nya mendekat hingga satu centimeter. Dapat Yunho rasakan nafas yang keluar dari hidung dan bibir Jae Joong membuat ia semakin terlena. Bau dengan aroma yang-bagi vampire- seperti Yunho sangat teramat menggairahkan! Meski aroma itu begitu membuat Yunho terlena dan gejolak darah vampirenya mengalami pergolakan hebat namun pemuda ini. yang pertama kali membuatnya berpikir untuk menahan nafsu membunuh mangsa sebab tidak semua hal yang ingin dimangsa akan didapatkannya.

Bibir Yunho yang sudah hampir satu centimeter lagi menyentuh bibir Jae Joong yang menurutnya sangat menggairahkan dan manis itu lebih mendekat dan akhirnya menempel-lah bibirnya ke atas bibir Jae Joong yang sedingin es sekarang. Sedingin es? Sama seperti bibirnya yang bibir vampire ini ataukah hanya di karenakan bibirny yang telah mentransfer hawa dingin di hangatnya bibir merah itu? Awalnya Yunho hanya sekedar ingin menempelkan dan mengecup pelan bibir Jae Joong saja namun seperti yang ia sempat rasakan bahwa tubuh Jae Joong merupakan magnet tersendiri yang membuatnya saling tarik menarik, bibir tebal dinginnya seakan tak ingin lepas begitu saja pada kemanisan dan kehangatan yang tersalurkan lewat pertemuan bibir mereka.

Perlahan namun pasti, posisi tubuhnya yang tadi hanya duduk menyamping di pinggir ranjang kini susah berada disamping tubuh Jae Joong dan menindih tubuh Jae Joong yang tengah pingsan itu. Bibirnya tetap membasahi bibir merah Jae Joong dan mengitari bentuknya yang sumpah membuat Yunho lupa segalanya. Lupa seharusnya ia tak boleh mengeksplor bibir ini dan mengendalikan dirinya namun ini begitu sangat susah untuk dilepaskan seakan ia merindukan bertahun-tahun kelembutan, kehangatan dan manis rasa bibir yang tengah ia kulum ini. Lidahnya yang tengah bermain-main di bibir itu menemukan celah kecil dan akhirnya melesak masuk kedalam mulut Jae Joong,bermain diantara rongga mulut yang terasa sangat hangat di lidah nya yang dingin pada pemuda yang tengah tertidur-tepatnya pingsan –

Yunho memainkan lidah pemuda yang tertidur itu sedang tangannya yang tadi berada di luar selimut kini masuk lewat celah samping selimut meraba seluruh kemeja Jae Joong dan membuka kancingnya satu demi satu. Saat dada itu setengah terbuka akibat kemeja yang telah di buka kancingnya, Yunho mengelus dada itu. Aneh! Meski ia tak memiliki dada bak wanita, namun dada itu membuat tangan vampire nya menjadi menghangat dan terasa pas saja disana. Ketika ia memainkan benda kecil yang berada di dada itu kemudian memilinnya, entah kenapa membuat ia bertambah ingin mengeksplor bagian tubuh lainnya. Yunho pun lebih menuruni ciumannya menuju leher jenjang Jae Joong yang putih bersih itu. Aroma manisnya terasa menusuk penciumanya yang memang tajam, membuat darah vampire dalam tubuh menggelegar dan seakan memerlukan ekstra cukup tinggi untuk meredamnya. Didalam kekuasaan darah vampire itu Yunho akhirnya bisa mengendalikan hasrat membunuh dan meminimalisir nya dengan menjilat pelan leher dan nadi yang berdenyut pelan disana. Dentuman denyut nadi itu seolah menyalur ke dalam dadanya sendiri yang bergemuruh, membuat jantung yang sebenarnya tak berdetak di sebabkan bahwa ia vampire kini seakan ikut berdetak seirama denyut nadi di leher Jae Joong.

Hal ini membuat tubuh Yunho yang dingin sedikit memanas dan membuatnya keheranan. Bukankah ini sangat aneh? Dia vampire yang tak pernah bersuhu tubuh normalnya manusia namun entah kenapa sekarang Yunho bagaikan seorang manusia yang memiliki suhu tubuh itu. Yunho tersenyum disaat ciumannya di leher jenjang itu. Tak bisa berhenti, itulah yang ia pikirkan! Justru ia menginginkan lebih dari sentuhan dasar ini

Yunho pun menurunkan tangannya dari dada Jae Joong menuju perut sicpacx Jae Joong. Mengelus perlahan dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh pria yang menggairahkan seluruh sensitivitas sensorik dan motoriknya. Telapak Yunho bersinggungan dengan pengait celana panjang yang di kenakan oleh pria itu, dengan kelihaian tangannya, jari-jari panjang Yunho yang lentik itu berhasil meloloskan pengait itu sehingga terlepas kedua sisinya, resliting pun ia turunkan.

"nnngggh..."

Jae Joong yang tengah tertidur atas tepatnya tengah pingsan itu tengah melenguh, ia  
tidak megerti apa yang terjadi dan di lakukan orang yang menjamahnya tanpa sadar itu. Yang jelas ia tmerasakan kenikmatan ketika tangan yunho mulai meraba sesuatu yang berada dibalik celananya tersebut, bahkan ia hanya berpikir bahwa ini hanya sebuah mimpi dalam tidurnya.

Desahan Jae Joong yang pelan di dengar oleh telinga super sonik Yunho membuat ia semakin liar dan berani mempermainkan milik Jae Joong. Tak hanya dengan menyentuh biasa saja, bahkan ia juga mengelus perlahan dengan ujung-ujung jarinya, menarikan telapak tangannya pada kulit yang membungkus benda yang di sebut kulit ari, kulit terluar penis. Yunho dengan seluruh kegairahan yang tersimpan selama ini sejak pertama ia melihat Jae Joong beberapa menit, kini semakin berani. Yunho tak tahu apa yang terajadi tapi ia menginginkan lebih. Saat ini ia sudah melepas celananya sendiri dan mengeluarkan penisnya. Tanpa persiapan apapun ia diatas tubuh Jae Joong, mengangkat kedua pahanya ia memasukkan penisnya pada sanctuary milik Jae oong dengan cepat. Jae Joong berteriak dalam tidur, Yunho merasakan kegelisahan pada raut wajah Jae Joong ketika merasakan sesuatu melesak masuk diantara tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia menggerakkan miliknya itu semakin gila. Desahan pun meluncur dari mulutnya merasakan ketatan lubang yang di miliki Jae Joong di sekitar penisnya yang mengeras. Mulutnya yang terbuka mengeluarkan hawa nafas hangat dan ketika sesuatu yang tak dapat ia tahan itu berontak ingin keluar dari penisnya, Yunho semakin mempercepat dan

"arrrggggh..." Pejuh panas berwarna putih susu itu telah keluar bersamaan dengan suara kerasnya. Suara itu terdengar hingga keluar kamar mengganggu pendengaran para penyihir dan vampire pengawal yunho yang berjaga di depan kamarnya

"Wow...ini panas!" Teriak salah satu pengawal yang bernama Onew

"Yah-! Ingatlah kau. Jangan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak ! Istrimu si Key dirumah...jika kau macam-macam entah dimana kau akan dikirimnya dengan tongkat sihirnya..."

"Yah-Jonghyun...apa yangg kau pikirkan sedang dilakukan pangeran didalam?" Tanya Onew dengan sedikit wajah yang memerah panas. Sedari tadi telinga vampirenya mendengar hal itu tentu saja membuat ia beroikir tidak-tidak. Sedangkan sekarang ia tengah bertugas dan parahnya Jonghyun memperingati konsekuensi bila ia berselingkuh dari istrinya. Tak diperingatin pun ia tak mungkin berselingkuh. Menikahi Key yang seorang pustakawati di Kerajaan Vampire Choi ini merupakan kebahagiaan baginya. Banyak yang menyukai Key namun ia memilihnya. Bukankah itu suatu anugrah?

"Kenapa kau tanya aku?" Ketus Jonghyun menjawab sekenanya. Dia hanyalah keturunan penyihir, tak mungkin ia dapat mendengar sejerrnih telinga Onew yang berdarah vampire itu.

"Ah...sepertinya sudah selesai.." Onew berujar cepat ketika ia hanya mendengar nafas cepat seperti tengah habis berolahraga panjang dari mulut sang pangeran. Ini sungguh gila! Baru kali ini pangeran Yunho melakukan hal yang tidak biasa seperti ini. Selama ini memang banyak yang mendekat padanya namun tak pernah ia membawa kedalam kastil pribadinya. Tak pernah sampai hari ini.

"Ah..iya...kalau Ratu tahu,apa kau berpikir tentang konsekuensi yang diterima pangeran atau...teman tidurnya itu?" tanya Jonghyun. Onew yang baru saja ingin melupakan sekarang memelototkan matanya kearah Jonghyun

"Yah-kau ini sama saja seperti Key bila sudah bertanya hal seperti ini! Tukang gosssss..." Belum juga Onew melanjutkan kata-katanya ia merasa bulu kuduknya meremang seakan kegelapan akan menyelimutinya

"Gawat Jonghyun! Sepertinya Ratu akan datang kemari!" jonghyun berdiri tegap,begitu juga dengan onew. Mereka berada disisi kanan dan kiri pintu kamar Yunho sekarang dan persis seperti itulah. Perlahan namun pasti kegelepan mendekat kepada mereka,merasakan bulu kuduk mereka meremang-yang jelas karena mereka hanya manusia vampire, seorang penyihir kelas bawah dan bisa bernafas.

Kehadiran anggota kerajaan yang vempire-penyihir- seorang wanita cantik yang sama sekali tidak terlihat tua,dengan rambut tergerai ikal,dengan gaun hitam yang terjuntai hingga kebawa,menyeret apa saja yang ada dilantai dengan tongkat sihir yang ada ditanggannya dan seorang pemuda tampan yang berjalan mendampinginya itu, ini berbeda bukan? Auranya seakan membuat mereka tak bisa berpaling. Tegak berdiri disana, seakan menahan sesak didada akibat tenaga dalam yang begitu kentara pada Ratu Heechul. Taemin pemuda yang mendampingi Heechul tersenyum pada kedua pengawal itu, seakan mengerti aura Ummanya itu mengganggu keduanya.

"Anyeong hasseo.." Ujar pemuda itu ramah, yang langsung ditatap oleh wanita muda atau bisa dikatakan demikian, sebab vampire tak pernah menua meski umur mereka ratusan tahun lebih itu- dengan pandangan yang menusuk kepada vampire-penyihir yang merupakan pangeran termuda di kerajaan ini sontak ia menundukka kepala.

"Tidak perlu beramah tamah dengan pengawal Taemin! Ingat siapa dirimu!" ujarnya ketus.

"Nee~eomma..."ujar Taemin Vampire-Penyihir yang merupakan termuda dari lima bersaudara itu. Heechul kembali mengangkat kepalanya anggun dan menatap pada Onew.

"Apakah pangeran Yunho ada didalam?" tanya wanita yang diketahui adalah Ratu Heechul itu dengan nada suara dingin. Pengawal yang bernama Onew mengangguk pelan, sedangkan Jong Hyun hanya menunduk saja tak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Nee~ratu...pangeran ada didalam.." Lewat padangan mata itu Onew sudah dapat berpikir kearah mana maunya Ratu kerajaan ini. Ratu ingin bertemu dengan Pangeran Yunho. namun, saat ini bukankah beliau bersama seseorang? Onew sekarang sedikit ketakutan namun ia kesampingkan rasa itu.

"PANGERAN YUNHO..RATU DATANG MENEMUI ANDA..!" Onew berteriak lantang didepan pintu kastil yang berdinding batu pualam itu.

Yunho mendengar suara pengawalnya. Rasa lelah yang baru saja menyergap dirinya kini berubah menjadi gelisah. Rasa panik merasuki dirinya. Bagaimana bila Jae Joong ditemukan dalam ranjangnya ini dalam keadaan tak berpakaian. Membangunkan pria cantik itu pun sudah tak ada waktu juga. Disaat itulah Jae Joong terbangun medapati dirinya tak berbusana dan seorang pria lainnya berkeringat dengan pakaian acak-acakan dan celana panjang yang terbuka, memperlihatkan penisnya yang basah dan mengecil ukuran bayi. Jae Joong memelototkan kedua matanya.

"Nggh...ah! Huuffft" sebelum Jae Joong bersuara lebih keras, dihentikan oleh tangan Yunho yang membungkam mulutnya,

"aba-aba buan,,,buau iwih,,,,,"  
(baca: apa-apan kau ini)

"Ssst...diam! Kalau kau masih ingin hidup diamlah!Diiam!aish..."

Yunho menarik Jae Joong masuk kedalam kamar mandi kemudian merobek sebuah kain dan mengikatkan ke mulutnya agar dia tidak berbicara juga sedikit menghilangkan nafas pria itu agar tak terdeteksi oleh Ummanya. Jae Joong seakan teringat kejadian yang membuatnya shock beberapa menit lalu dia ingin berbicara namun…

"Dengar! Kau jangan memberontak atau membuat keributan..ini menyangkut nyawamu!Araso? Kalau kau ingin hidup patuhi kata-kata ku!"

Seringai Yunho dengan gigi taringnya membuat Jae Joong mengangguk takut, air matanya mengalir dari kedua bola mata indah itu hingga jatuh kepipinya yang mulus. Ingin Yunho menghapus tapi itu tak mungkin mengingat ummanya ada di luar. Yunho bergegas keluar kamar mandi dan merapikan penampilannya yang acak-acakan, ranjangnya juga di tarik sekenanya dengan secepat kilat-kecepatan vampire diandalkan agar semua masalah selesai- lalu membuka pintu berakting seolah-olah dia sedang membaca -tidak ada vampire yang tidur masalahnya, kalau seandainya bisa dia akan berakting seolah-olah dia baru bangun tidur-

"Umma." Yunho menyambut kedatangan ummanya itu, terlihat dibelakang Taemin mengekor.

"Hyung..."

"Yunho..." Panggil Heechul, tanpa disuruh memasuki kamar milik Yunho, wanita itu memasuki kamar dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang membawa umma datang kekamar ku?" Tanya yunho be-berbasa basi, tetapi ia mendekat kearah adiknya Taemin.

"Psst...Yunho hyung.., Sungmin hyung bilang pada umma kau membawa seseorang kesini...kau gila,huh?" Bisik Taemin

"Sungmin hyung?Aish,,,,dia selalu..."

"Bicara apa kalian dibelakang Umma?" Tanya Heechul menoleh kepada kedua anaknya

"Anio eomma..." Tae Min tersenyum manis ketika sang eomma menghadap keduanya.

"Tentang perburuan selanjutnya...biasa...anak muda..." Ucap Yunho sedikit jeda untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang eomma di saat sang adik hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa.

"Sadarkah usiamu sudah 150 tahun Choi Yunho? dan kau Taemin...kau berumur 135 tahun sekarang..."

"Nee eomma" Sahut kedua anaknya

"Ah...ngomong-ngomong...aku dengar dari Sungmin,katanya kau membawa teman kemari...bisa kau kenalkan pada ku Yunho..." Tanya Heechul dengan senyum sinis khas nya dan nada lembut namun ada unsur mengancam didalamnya

"Teman?sepertinya Sungmin hyung sedang keliru Umma.."

"Jincha?Sungmin berani berbohong padaku..." Heechul menatap curiga

"Ng,,,,mungkin dia sedang ingin bercanda eomma..candaan manusia,,"

"Sayangnya aku tidak suka candaan khas makhluk-konyol-yang disebut manusia..." Yunho terdiam saat ini tak bisa berkata lagi. Mata heechul mengitari kamarnya lalu ia melihat ke kamar mandi dan meraih kenop pintu. Saat itu Yunho hendak mencegahnya tapi pintu itu terbuka dan...

TBC…..

okey. saya sampai sini dulu. nanti akan saya upload yang tamat-tamat lagi.

yuuuk


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Memories**

Heechul yang merasa bahwa Yunho putranya itu tengah berbohong hanya bisa menatap curiga. Apalagi candaan yang baru saja di lontarkannya. Ingin sekali ia melancarkan kutukan sihir pengikat agar anaknya itu dapat mengatakan kebenaran sebab sihir itu akan membuat siapa saja yang terikat sihir akan merasa sesak nafas dikarenakan pasokan oksigen ke otak berkurang. Tak ada yang bisa melepas sihir kutukan itu selain penyihir lain melepaskan, oleh karena berkata jujur merupakan pilihan. Akan tetapi ia tak bisa melakukan itu sebagai ancaman sebab Yunho bukan manusia penyihir, akan tetapi Yunho adalah vampire yang walaupun bernafas semua hanyalah hawa vampire semata, bukan nafas kehidupan. Cuma satu yang harus di lakukan Heechul mencari sumber kebohongan Yunho, sehingga ia bisa menghukum putranya itu dengan membunuh 'teman' yang di katakan oleh Sungmin secara tak langsung tadi. Entah kenapa Sungmin tadi berkata bahwa 'teman' Yunho tadi adalah manusia. Heechul seketika itu menjadi sedikit was-was akan sesuatu yang dapat menghancurkan semua rencananya dalam berkoalisi dengan kerajaan yang memiliki kekuatan perang hebat. Setidaknya ia memiliki sekutu bila suatu hari nanti kerajaan vampire Choi harus berperang. Selalu itu yang dapat ia pikirkan semenjak hari itu, alasan yang membuat dirinya menjadi seperti sekarang.

Diedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi hanya sekedar menyelidik ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kamar Yunho. Semua tampak baik-baik saja! Heechul menjadi sedikit kesal sebenarnya sebab tak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Pada saat itulah kedua matanya melirik kearah pintu kamar mandi. Heechul seperti melihat keganjilan di depan pintu kamar mandi Yunho. Putranya itu tengah membaca, namun bagaimana pintu itu tak tertutup sempurna. Seringai nya pun terlihat, dengan segera ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi itu dan memegang knob pintunya. Terlihat putra kedua nya itu mengikuti, seakan panik akan sesuatu. Apakah ia akan mencegah? Sepertinya benar begitu! Terlihat tangan anaknya itu seperti ingin mencegahnya membuka pintu. Heechul melirik dengan mata yang seakan membunuh siapapun juga. Akhirnya Yunho mau tak mau menyingkirkan tangannya dari tangan umma yang tengah memutar knob pintu itu. Heechul membuka pintu itu dan….

"Tidak ada siap-siapa kan eomma?" Yunho tersenyum pada Hee chul umma nya itu, membuat wanita yang tak pernah tua disebabkan darah vampire itu mendengus. Kamar mandi itu kosong, tak ada siapapun disana meski ia telah masuk kedalam dan melihat sekelilingnya. Sial! Sebenarnya Yunho tengah membawa manusia yang bagaimana? Siapa manusia itu? Semoga saja bukan dia. Akan tetapi, bila itu adalah dia maka Sungmin pasti tidak akan memberitahukan padanya, dan Taemin yang selalu ada di belakangnya juga tak akan seperti sekarang. Masih dengan rasa dongkol dan tak percaya bahwa ia tak menemukan apa yang ingin di cari, Heechul keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut.

"Ah...begitu...Sudahlah...Taemin ayo pegi.."

Pada akhirnya Heechul memutuskan untuk pergi sambil menatap tajam putra bungsunya untuk mengikuti pergi dari kamar Yunho. Tae Min yang menunduk mendapat tatapan membunuh seperti itu dari Umma nya sontak mengangguk lalu mengikuti Heechul di belakang wanita itu. Heechul melangkahkan kaki nya menuju pintu keluar kamar Yunho bersama Taemin, meski begitu Taemin memberikan kode kepada hyungnya dengan pandangan yang mengartikan 'hyung-syukurlah-kau-tidak-dibunuh-Umma-. Tentu saja begitu! Kalau bukan Yunho itu yang dibunuh, orang yang bersama hyung nya itu yang di bunuh!

Yunho mengulum senyum merasa lega sebab Jae Joong yang tengah bersembunyi tidak ditemukan oleh ummanya meski ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana pria cantik itu menyembunyikan keberadaannya yang menurut Yunho bagai candu hidup vampire nya. Bau manusia yang berbau bunga sedap malam, seperti itu mungkin bau pria cantik itu. Benar-benar menarik seluruh tubuh vampire nya. Bunga yang sangat pas untuk kehadiran para manusia dunia kegelapan dan seluruh penghuninya, sungguh ajaib tidak terdeteksi oleh umma nya. Apakan ini kemungkinan bau pria cantik itu telah membaur dengan bau tubuhnya sendiri, mengingat ia tadi telah mencumbu Jae Joong dan membuat pemuda cantik itu miliknya, disaat pria itu pingsan.

Belum juga ia lama bernafas lega tiba-tiba Heechul umma nya itu berhenti tepat di mulut pintu kamar dan menghadap wajah Yunho sekarang, tongkat sihirnya mengacung keatas tepat menuju hidung Yunho. Membuat Yunho sediki terkesiap melihatnya. Apakah Jae Joong telah di temukan ummanya?

"Dengar kau Choi Yunho! Kalau Aku tahu kau berbohong pada Umma..."

Tongkat sihirnya kini berganti arah dari wajah Yunho. Kilatan hitam menyambar Jonghyun yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu yang tanpa persiapan apapun menerima serangah dengan telak kutukan pembunuh yang di lapalkan oleh Hee chul. Dengan seketika itu juga tubuh Jonghyun terpental jauh menghantam dinding marmer. Darah keluar dari mulutnya sebelum akhirnya ia tergeletak di lantai keras dengan tubuh sudah tak bernyawa. Onew yang berdiri di samping Jonghyun mendekati tubuh itu. Heechul mengangkat kepala angkuh menyuruh Onew menuju ke arah pengawal yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Dengan tubuh bergetar ia mendekati kawannya itu. Mati! Kawannya itu telah tak bernyawa. Selama ini Onew hanya mendengar saja hukuman Ratu Heechul terhadap pengawal yang tak mematuhi aturan, kali ini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, membuat tubuhnya bergidik. Heechul hanya sedikit menyeringai ketika melihat apa yang telah ia lakukan. Kini wanita itu menatap Yunho putranya kembali dan menatap dengan dingin.

"Itu yang akan kulakukan. Orang yang kau bawa itu akan bernasib sama seperti dia..."  
Heechul menurunkan tongkat sihirnya dan beranjak dari pintu kamar Yunho. Taemin bergidik ngeri untuk kesekian kali dengan kekejaman umma nya.

"Bereskan dia dan satu kali lagi kalau kau berani membiarkan atau membantu Yunho menyembunyikan sesorang maka kau akan bernasib sama juga seperti dia.." Ujar Heechul dingin kepada Onew yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi berkata apa-apa melihat mayat temannya itu.

Tae Min yang mengikuti ummanya ikut berhenti dan memandang jasad yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi itu. Dia menitikkan air mata, seakan tengah terlarut dalam rasa duka. Walau bagaimanapun, pengawal bernama Jong Hyun itu sudah lama mengabdi pada kerajaan. Semua ini bukan salah pengawal itu, tapi apa yang mau dikata? Semua ini di karenakan mulut hyung nya Sungmin yang tak bisa diatur itu. Andai ia tak mengatakan bahwa Yunho hyung membawa seseorang kedalam kamarnya maka tak akan ada pembunuhan ini. Memang selama ini Yunho hyung nya tak pernah membawa seseorang sampai menuju kamarnya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat minat umma nya begitu besar, mengingat bahwa Yunho hyung nya akan segera di tunangkan dengan manusia srigala klan merah sepupu dari Sunny, kakak iparnya itu. Heechul terlihat mendecakkan lidah ketika mendengar isak tangis tertahan dari putra bungsunya Taemin.

"Choi Taemin….! Tidak ada vampire -penyihir yang menangis. Terlebih kau adalah salah satu keluarga kerajaan."

Ujarnya dingin membuat Taemin terhenyak dan segera menghapus air matanya segera sebelum Umma nya lebih marah lagi, dengan cepat anak terbungsu dari keluarga vampire- penyihir Choi Shiwon itu berlari kecil mengikuti umma nya yang sudah jauh berjalan tiga meter didepannya.

Yunho masih terbelalak melihat kekejian dan kedinginan umma nya dalam membunuh pengawal yang di tugaskan untuk menjaga pintu kamarnya, Jong Hyun. Bunyi gemeletuk gigi seperti tengah di adu dalam mulut Yunho, tangan kiri mengepal seiring berlalu nya Hee chul. Yunho melihat kearah Onew yang masih duduk dengan kedua lututnya melihat mayat Jong Hyun

"Yah Jonghyun!Bangun!"  
Onew mencoba mengayunkan tongkat sihir milik Jonghyun. Meski demikian ia sebenarnya memiliki darah penyihir, meski tentu saja dalam melancarkan beberapa mantra dari tongkat sihir itu Jonghyun tetap diam,tak bergerak sama sekali. Jonghyun benar-benar telah tewas. Onew menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu sekali lagi, berharap datang sebuah keajaiban bahwa temannya itu masih hidup akan tapi Jonghyun tetap diam dengan tubuh kaku. Yunho pun berjalan menghampiri Onew dan menepuk pelan bahu pengawalnya itu

"Sudahlah Onew..bawa dia keluar dan makamkan di tempat para pengawal perang berada, kita akan melaksanakan pemakaman yang pantas untuknya..."

"Tapi Pangeran...Jonghyun...istrinya Luna tengah mengandung. Wanita itu pasti berharap Jonghyun pulang, tentunya dalam keadaan hidup," Kini Onew menangis kala tak dapat ia lakukan lagi untuk temannya untuk terbangun. Yunho menatap nanar punggung ibunya yang mulai menjauh di lantai dua. Yeahh…,bukankah mata vampire begitu tajam meski objek yang ia lihat jauh dari pandangan. Punggung ibunya yang tak berperasan, atau mungkin hatinya membeku bagai es yang ada di dunia Antartika, tak pernah mencair!

"Onew, mianhae. Aku selaku keluarga kerajaan memohon maaf atas perlakuan ibuku pada kalian. Sampaikan permintaan maaf pada Luna. Semua ini tak lebih karena aku!" Ujar Yunho pada pengawalnya itu. Semua di sebabkan ia membawa Jae Joong ke kastil mereka yang harusnya tak membuat ketahuan oleh orang istana. Tapi, istana begitu besar meskipun ia menyuruh untuk tutup mulut seluruh vampire dan penghuni dunia kegelapan ini, apakah bisa tidak terdengar ke telinga Appa dan Ummanya?

"Tidak Pangeran...Anda tidak salah disini, lagipula Saya tidak punya hak untuk menuntut balas. Sebaiknya saya mengundurkan diri saja sebagai pengawal kerajaan. Saat ini istri saya Key juga tengah hamil, dan ia juga masih membutuhkan suaminya. Saya permisi Pangeran." Isaknya. Onew mengangkat jasad Jonghyun dan memanggulnya di bahu kemudain pergi dari hadapan Yunho.

Yunho memandang pengawalnya yang tengah memanggul mayat pengawal itu hingga bayangan mereka menghilang dari pandangannya, kemudian ia buru-buru masuk lagi kedalam kamarnya dan menuju toilet guna mencari Jae Joong. Dia ingin melihat keadaan pria itu, apakah ia masih ada di dalam? Yunho memang khawatir sekali ketika tadi umma nya membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam toilet tempat Jae Joong tengah di sembunyikan olehnya tengah memeriksa sekelilingnya. Yunho sempat merasa aneh juga, apakah Jae Joong memiliki kekuatan vampire dalam menutup hawa keberadaan terhadap orang yang ingin membunuhnya. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin bukan? Jae Joong manusia! Faktanya adalah Yunho merasakan tubuh pria itu hangat, jantung yang berdetak indah berirama terdengar oleh telinga super sonic nya, hidung yang mengeluarkan partikel uap air akibat respirasi udara dari alat pernafasan manusia hidup, dan bau darah yang manis menusuk hidung tajam Yunho.

"Yaaah...dimana kau...!?" Yunho bertanya dengan berteriak keras di dalam ruang kamar mandinya itu . Tapi semua tak terlihat ada jejak Jae Joong. Yunho semakin percaya ada yang tak beres.

"Emmmmm…!" Jae Joong berusaha bersuara sebisa mungkin sebab mulut yang tersumpal kain dan hidung membuatnya terbatas untuk berkata-kata. Selama di dalam kamar mandi ia memang menahan nafas sehingga tanda-tanda kehidupan yang ada dalam dirinya. Jae Joong bersembunyi di balik pintu, mencoba bergantung dari sela-sela pinggiran pintu ketika Heechul masuk dan melihat kearah dalam kamar mandi. Mendengar ada suara Jae Joong, Yunho menengadah dan melihat pria cantik itu turun dari sana dengan sedikit menggigil

"Ah kau disini. Aku pikir kau menghilang pergi dari sini. Kau pintar juga dengan mencoba bersembunyi di belakang pintu dan naik ke atas diantara sela-sela pinggiran pintu itu. Tapi kurasa kau tak mungkin bukan keluar dengan keadaan telajang seperti itu," Yunho berkata sambil menyeringai.. Tubuh Jae Joong Joong gemertukan menggigil disebabkan ia tak menggunakan pakaian apapun. Kamar mandi ini begitu dingin. Mungkin di sebabkan batu marmer dan batu pualam bahan utama ruangan di sini sehingga membuat jenis batu yang memang terasa dingin itu begitu kentara atau mungkin ini adalah kastil kerajaan vampire yang seluruh penghuninya tak memerlukan yang namanya udara hangat, oleh sebab itu tempat ini tak ada penghangat ruangan. Tubuh mereka saja sudah sedingin es yang membeku, tentu saja tak akan bermasalah dengan ruangan yang sedingin ini. Tapi tidak untuk Jae Joong yang seorang manusia bukan?

Yunho yang melihat Jae Joong dalam keadaan tubuh polos seperti itu sungguh menggodanya, apalagi kaki Jae Joong terlihat menyilang dengan posisi telapak kaki kiri menumpuk diatas kaki kanannya. Sejenak Yunho berpikir ingin sekali lagi merasakan tubuh pria itu seperti yang ia lakukan ketika pria itu tengah pingsan, setidaknya Jae Joong sekarang tengah sadar, pastinya berbeda ketika tadi Jae Joong tengah tak sadarkan diri. Yunho menatap inten manusia yang menurtunya indah di matanya itu. Bagian penis Jae Joong yang sperti!nya tengak menegak lurus itu membuat Yunho menaikkan alisnya. Yunho tersadar, tubuh itu menggigil. Akh..reaksi dari rasa dingin rupa-rupa nya. Begitu yang tengah Yunho pikirkan

Sekarang matanya beralih menuju bagian wajah yang menurut Yunho sempurna itu akan tetapi terhalang pada kain yang ia buat untuk menyumpal dan menutup hidung Jae Joong guna menghilangkan hawa nafas manusia Jae Joong sejenak ketika umma nya datang tadi. Dia tersenyum, sepertinya Jae Joong berminat Yunho membuka sumpalan mulut jaejoong itu. Dengan sekali tarikan tangan cepatnya, kain itu terlepas dari mulut Jae Joong.

"Fuah~~~~!Hah...hah...hah...aku hampir mati kehabisan nafas! Kenapa kau hanya memandangiku saja tapi tidak segera melepasnya!" Teriaknya begitu orang yang ia lihat tadi setengah telanjang berada di sebelah dirinya yang juga telanjang melepas kain yang tengah menutupi mulut juga hidungnya. Jae Joong tak tahu kenapa ia bisa sampai berada di tempat aneh ini. Hawa yang begitu dingin begitu mewarnai tempat ini, tidak di kamar mandi ini saja tentunya. Ketika ia tadi masih berada di ranjang yang terlihat sangat kuno mirip seperti ranjang zaman kakek nenek nya yang telah tiada namun sangat terawat, semua terasa sangat dingin! Akhh tidak..ada yang salah lagi disini. Tak hanya ranjang itu saja yang terlihat kuno dan berusia ratusan tahun mungkin! Semua yang disini tertangkap oleh manik mata Jae Joong kesemua perabotan di ruangan tadi yang ia lewati meski dengan –diseret- tentu saja oleh pria aneh yang tak di kenalnya ini, entah kenapa begitu sangat tua dan mungkin sudah tak ada lagi mungkin benda-benda tersebut di zaman yang modern ini! Belum lagi pakaian wanita yang tadi tanpa sengaja ia lihat meski dalam keadaan yang tentu saja mencekam untuknya, pakaian itu berwarna gelap dan mirip seperti jubah-jubah para penyihir yang coba digambarkan pada buku-buku novel milik adik lelaki nya di rumah, di baca secara diam-diam tentu saja oleh Changmin sebab Tae Yeon Ahjumma dan Kangin Ahjushii tentu saja tak akan memperbolehkan Changmin membeli buku-buku itu. Kangin Ahjushii dan Tae Yeon Ahjumma tak ingin merugi tentang keuangan. Kalau bisa semua uang gaji Jae Joong dan Changmin untuk mereka berdua.

Dan pria yang di depan nya tengah berdiri ini, entah kenapa juga terlihat ada kesan kuno meski ada kesan zaman modernnya. Akh..kenapa ia bisa berpikir begitu pada pria ini? Bukankah ia secara tak langsung selamat dari pembunuhan yang akan di lakukan wanita –berpakaian-aneh - tadi kepadanya. Jae Joong seharusnya berterima kasih!

Mendengar sedikit teriakan marah dari Jae Joong di telinga Yunho yang menurutnya itu begitu menggairahkan, ia pun terkekeh. Bagaimana tidak? Sifat pemarah yang manis sekali sungguh membuat Yunho lebih menyukai lagi. Apalagi bibir merah itu terlihat menggoda sekali untuk ia sentuh dengan bibir tebal Yunho yang tentu saja dingin tapi tidak lagi ketika bibir nya bekerja disana. Seakan bibirnya menghangat membawa sensasi memabukkan untuk tubuh abadi nya yang tak pernah menua itu.

"Yah-siapa kau?Dan...apa-apaan ini semua!?" Jae Joong pun akhirnya bertanya pada Yunho yang tengah terkekeh dan memandanginya lagi. Entah kenapa pandangan pria itu intens kepada Jae Joong apalagi ketika mata tajam pria itu turun lagi menuju bawah tubuhnya yang polos. Polos? Jae Joong membelalak ketika ingat bahwa ia tak berpakaian. Dengan cepat tangannya segera menutupi tubuhnya terutama pada 'bagian pribadinya'. Tentu saja aksi ini menambah kesan lucu Jae Joong dalam benak vampire itu dan membuat. Yunho dengan tangannya menarik Jae Joong kepelukannya. Dingin bertemu dengan dingin tentu saja menciptakan hangat. Itu yang di rasa tubuh Jae Joong yang menggigil kedinginan bertemu dengan dingin tubuh pria yang memeluknya. Suatu reaksi fisik yang normal pada manusia hidup sepertinya. Tapi… ada yang aneh. Jantung! Yah…jantung pria ini tak berdetak keras sepertinya yang tengah berdetak kencang menerima pelukan ini. Pria itu menjilati leher putih Jae Joong dengan ujung lidah yang dingin terasa di pori-pori leher Jae Joong yang bercampur saliva. Mata Jae Joong membesar ketika ia merasa jilatan pria itu bagai sebuah kucing yang tengah menjilati bulu-bulunya di tubuh kala tengah merasa gatal. Jae Joong berpikir untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan pelukan ketat dan jilatan pria itu namun tubuhnya seakan tak kuasa bergerak bagai terhipnotis atau mungkin saja tubuhnya tengah berkhianat atas kerja motorik dan sensorik disebabkan sentuhan yang menurut Jae Joong begitu menggetarkan dan membuat ia terlena sejenak.

Ketika lidah Yunho bekerja seperti itu pada leher Jae Joong entah dari mana mulai terbesit dalam benak vampire bernama Choi Yunho keinginannya untuk melahap Jae Joong. Nadi yang berdetak seiring darah yang berdesir ia dengar lewat telinga super sonic nya ketika tengah menjilati di leher Jae Joong menggugah jiwa vampire nya. Taring runcing menyentuh leher bagai jarum yang siap ditusukkan pada kain perca atau lubang kain sulam namun entah apakah pengendalian diri yang ia pelajari dari Lee Teuk gurunya yang merupakan pengawal kerajaan tangguh di kerajaan Vampire Choi begitu tinggi sampai-sampai membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya membenamkan kedua tarinya ke leher yang sangat menggoda itu. Yah..ia mengingat bahwa tujuan awalnya sebelum memutuskan membaw Jae Joong ke kastil ini semua di sebabkan ia jatuh cinta pada pria ini dan Jae Joong adalah cinta nya, tidak akan pernah dibunuh oleh Yunho! Siapapun itu meski omma, maupun adik-adiknya yang vampire itu mencoba menjadikan Jae Joong mangsa mereka, itu tak akan pernah Yunho izinkan!

"Yah-appp….apa-apaan kau le-pas..kannn..akk….!" Suara Jae Joong terhenti pada konsonan bunyi 'aku' . Bunyi kata itu entah kenapa terasa tersekat di tenggorokan sebab Yunho tak hanya menjilat sekarang tapi menghisap bawah telinga Jae Joong yang merupakan area titik sensitive nya membuat mata Jae Joong terpejam refleks. Jae Joong yang tadinya bersikap memprotes untuk melepaskan diri nya malah kata terakhir itu seperti terdengar desahan saja keluar dari bibirnya. Tentu saja membuat Yunho senang sekali mendengar reaksi yang tak ia dengar tadi ketika ia bersetubuh dengan Jae Joong dimana pria itu dalam keadaan pingsan. Setidaknya tadi Yunho hanya mendengar suaranya saja yang mendesah. Itu tidak seru sama sekali. Kalau dibandingkan sekarang, hal ini jauh dari perlakuan awal bukan?

"Kau lupa padaku?" Tanya Yunho pelan di telinga Jae Joong tak lupa tangannya yang tadi salah satu berada di punggung telanjang Jae Joong mengelus lembut disana kemudian berjalan menuju tulang belikat dan menuju dada membelai puting kecil yang begitu lembut di tangan dingin Yunho. Jae Joong tersentah dengan rasa dingin di tubuh bagian dadanya itu, dengan refleks juga ia semakin merapat pada tubuh dingin ini, dan ia merasa sedikit hangat.

"Nee~~" Jawab jaejoong sambil mendesah di sebabkan putingnya yang tengah di belai oleh pria yang-dilupakan- oleh diri Jae Joong itu malah menjepitnya. Jepitan kecil yang mampu membuat Jae Joong bertambah lemas saja. Entah kenapa ia merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan pria yang memberi sedikit hangat di tubuhnya. Jae Joong memang menjawab tak ingat. Sebenanrnya ia ingin berpikir tapi sepertinya pemikiran logis telah pergi di sebabkan sentuhan Yunho. Lalu Jae Joong merasakan kehangatan yang di dapat oleh nya itu menguap ketika bibir Yunho menjauh dan menatap Jae Joong yang perlahan membuka matanya.

Jae Joong terlonjak kaget ketika Yunho tengah menyeringai memperlihatkan dua taring runcing di depan matanya yang baru saja membuka sebab terlena dengan sentuhan tangan dingin pria itu namun terasa menghangatkan tubuhnya. Dengan spontan otak Jae Joong bekerja akan sebuah kejadian ketika ia akan di perkosa dan mayat yang terbujur kaku telah di hisap darah oleh pria aneh dengan bibir berlepot darah, taring menyembul di sudut bibir yang tengah berada di depan matanya. Tapi bedanya, sekarang bibir pria itu tak berlepot darah. Jae Joong seakan mendapat kekuatannya kembali dan menolak tubuh Yunho yang memeluk dan sempat menjilat area leher, telinganya. Secara reflek ia kemudian berjalan mundur menuju sela-sela dinding kamar mandi dan pintu.

"Kau...kau...ini bohong! Kau bukanlah vampire kan?!" Jerit Jae Joong sekaligus bertanya setelah ia sedikit tersadar dan dapat berpikir jernih sekarang. Berarti apa yang ia lihat beberapa jam lalu itu dia memang tak bermimpi? Semua yang ada di buku novel dan juga film-film barat tersebut nyata. Tak pernah ia berpikir bahwa dalam dunia terangnya ada dunia suram seperti di tempat ini. Semua gambaran itu nyata!

"Berarti...tadi malam...aku tidak bermimpi..."

"Ya...itu nyata...aku adalah vampire dan yang telah menyelamatkanmu dari orang-orang yang berniat memperkosamu." Yunho terlihat kesal sepertinya ketika ia mengingat bahwa orang-orang itu berniat menodai Jae Joong, orang yang membuat ia jatuh cinta.

Jae Joong membelalak ketika ia mengetahui fakta ini. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menggigil bukan karena ia tengah kedinginan. Ketakutan mungkin yang ia rasakan mulai menggerogoti pikiran dan tubuhnya. Baru saja Jae Joong merasa selamat atas pembunuhan yang mungkin di dapat dari wanita tadi, tapi apakah ia akan di bunuh oleh orang yang berada beberapa meter di depannya ini?

"Tenanglah. Berhenti tubuhmu bergetar seperti itu. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu..aku berjanji..."  
Ujar Yunho mengacungkan dua jarinya keatas sebagai bujukan terhadap Jae Joong. Akan tetapi Jae Joong belum merasa aman. Jae Joong tak mengenal pria ini. Bagaimana vampire ini dapat berjanji tak akan membunuh padahal ia pernah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa vampire yang baru saja berjanji tak akan membunuhnya, telah membunuh orang-orang yang telah berusaha memperkosa. Akh..masalah bahwa ia akan di perkosa, Jae Joong ingat betul bahwa tubuhnya masih berpakaian. Kenapa ia tak berpakaian sekarang?

"A..Aku tak percaya. Aku baru mengenalmu...dan...kenapa aku tak berpakaian?" Jae Joong bertanya kepada Yunho dengan segala keberanian yang ia punya.

"Aku...aku tidur denganmu beberapa jam lalu..." Yunho menjawab dengan sangat santai.

"Muot!" Jae Joong menjerit kaget ketika Yunho menjawab dengan santai itu. Tiba-tiba matanya berkaca-kaca dan ia dengan reflek merundukkan kepalanya kelantai yang tadi tegak menatap Yunho. Air mata menetes di pipi, terdengar isakan kecil dari mulutnya.

"Kau...,kau...katamu kau menyelamatkanku dari 2 orang pemuda yang akan memperkosaku!Lalu kenapa kau juga memperkosaku!Brengsek! Aku...aku belum pernah tau...!" jerit jaejoong dalam tangis.

"Yah-Mianhae...kau...begitu menarik...aku rasa kau adalah cinta yang aku cari selama ini...mianhae...mianhae..."

"Kau...brengsek!Bukan manusia!"

"Iya aku memang bukan manusia.." Ujar Yunho lagi dan ia mendekat kearah Jae Joong yang menggigil. Yah…pasti lantai marmer dan batu pualam ini begitu dingin untuk manusia! Yunho menyembunyikan taringnya, ia lalu mengulurkan tangan dan mengangkat dagu Jae Joong tapi dengan cepat pria itu menyentakkan tangan itu dari dagu.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Kenapa kau tak membunuhku saja semalam? Kenapa!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Sudah aku katakan bahwa kau adalah orang yang aku cari selama ini. Cinta yang aku cari. Kau mungkin tak akan percaya itu tapi ketika mata kita tanpa sengaja bersitatap, di sini seperti ada yang bergerak dan berdetak." Ujar Yunho sambil meletakkan tangannya di dada dan memukul pelan disana. Yunho berkata jujur untuk kali ini, dan ia mendapatkan perhatian Jae Joong. Pria cantik itu menatap Yunho yang tersenyum tulus, jauh dari kesan brengsek, kejam, ataupun sosok pembunuh! Yunho membuat Jae Joong terkesima beberapa detik, detakan jantung Jae Joong menjadi lebih berdetak keras. Ada apa dengan hatinya? Apakah ia juga jatuh cinta pada vampire ini?

Jae Joong bergidik ketika pria yang ia anggap aneh, kejam, vampire yang suka membunuh tapi ternyata memiliki sedikitnya rasa kemanusiaan itu mengangkat tangan yang tadi di dada menuju ke pipinya lagi dan mengusap air mata mengalir dari kelopak mata indahnya dengan buku-buku jarinya yang terasa dingin di wajah. Jae Joong tak bergerak ketika pria itu menghapus butiran air mata, dan ia hanya bisa diam sambil menggelutukkan gigi.

"Kau kedinginan.." Yunho yang mengetahui bahwa rasa dingin sepertinya menggerogoti pria cantiknya segera ia meraih tubuh itu-setelah seblumnya dia juga melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya-  
seolah lagi-lagi Jae Joong terhipnotis dengan tatapan tajam matanya, ketampanannya, kesempurnaanya dan rasa dingin yang merasuki tubuh jaejoong entah kenapa berubah menjadi rasa panas ketika pria vampire itu memeluk dan menjilati leher yang beberapa menit lalu telah di jamah oleh Yunho.

"Akan kubuat kau tidak kedinginan..." Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jae Joong merapat pada tubuhnya agar rasa dingin menghilang dari tubuh manusia bernama Jae Joong itu. Hawa dingin Yunho terasa menyengat, namun membuat sensasi itu tergatikan rasa panas. Jae Joong masih tidak memeluk tubuh Yunho. Dia masih belum merasakan aman, dan belum sepenuhnya percaya.

"Tapi tubuhmu sangat dingin...hmm.." Jae Joong mengeluarkan erangan lembut ketika pria vampire itu menjilat kupingnya, lalu menuju dagu membuat Jae Joong menengadah ke atas langit-langit kastil lalu ketika tanda hitam di dagu di jilat Yunho, di hisap kuat di sana seakan ia tengah mengisap darah membuat tubuh Jae Joong bergetar. Keringat keluar dari pori-pori tubuh Jae Joong yang tadi dingin, bukti bahwa ia tengah memanas atau ini sebenarnya di sebabkan rasa belum merasa percaya dan aman bahwa tak akan di bunuh?

Akan tetapi Yunho tak menancapkan taring, hanya sekedar merasakan manis pria cantik ini. Yunho seperti menyadari bahwa pria cantik ini belum percaya sepenuhnya. Tapi nafsu yang membuncah di dada membuatnya tetap mennghisap kemudian ketika sampi di leher Jae Joongketika Yunho menggigit -bukan gigitan vampire- sebenarnya. Hanya gigitan kecil gigi biasa, tapi cukup membuat Jae Joong terkesiap dan mundur selangkah dari kerapatan tubuh telanjang keduanya. Dengan cepat Yunho beralih menuju bibir merah milik Jae Joong tapi bukannya menempelkan bibir tebal dan melumat bibir itu, ia malah menjulurkan lidahnya di garis bawah bibir merah itu.

"Tubuhku dingin itu karena aku vampire. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menggigitmu..." Yunho menjauhkan bibirnya sejenak dan beralih pada tangan Yunho yang berada dibelakang leher Jae Joong untuk bekerja. Tangan itu menuju bibir mengelus lembut disana, memijat daging kenyal nan merah itu membuat tanpa sadar Jae Joong melingkarkan tangan di leher Yunho. Sepertinya ia sudah merasa aman sekarang membuat Yunho bisa mencium bibir itu sebab pria cantik ini seperti menggoda ingin ia menjelajah bibirnya, Yunho mendekatkan bibir menuju bibir Jae Joong. Petemuan bibir dalam keadaan tidak pingsan dan rasanya tetap sama! Menggairahkan, membuat panas tubuhnya! Panas? Anehkah ia merasakan panas juga, atau pria manusia yang tengah ia lumat bibirnya inilah terasa panas!

Lumatan demi lumatan bibir membuat mereka berperang lidah. Yeah..tidak hanya Yunho sekarang yang mendominasi pertempuran bibir ini, Jae Joong kini menghisap lidah Yunho, membuat saliva mereka saling tertukar. Rambut Yunho pun di jambak pelan oleh Jae Joong ketika tangan Yunho memegang penisnya. Merasa sedikit lemas, Jae Joong mengangkat satu kaki melingkarkan sebelah kaki itu di pinggang kanan Yunho membuat vampire itu leluasa mempermainkan miliknya itu membuat Jae Joong ingin lebih dari ini.

Yunho pun mengangkat pinggang Jae Joong membuat kaki pria cantik yang sebelahnya masih memijak di lantai kini ikut melingkar di pinggang. Membawa pria itu tetap dengan kaki melingkar dan saling berperang lidah, mengelus punggungnya ia menuju ke ranjang dengan pepindahan cepat vampirenya. Begitu di ranjang, Yunho mengisap penis Jae Joong, sedang Jae Joong menggaruk kasar kedua bahu dingin Yunho, mengelus bokong Yunho dengan sebelah kaki ketika hisapan itu begitu kuat berada di atas kepala penis. Akh…meski pertama kali atau bisa dikatakan bercinta kedua kali untuknya Jae Joong merasa bagai sudah berkali-kali di jamah oleh pria diatasnya?

Lenguhan dan lenguhan Jae Joong bertambah keras ketika jari-jari lentik Yunho bermain di pinggiran lubang berwarna merah muda, di sekitar kerutan-kerutan yang tentu saja bila Yunho memegang terus di sana menciptakan sensasi geli. Ada sedikit lecet di sekitar mulut lubang kecil tempat keluarnya feces itu. Yeahh..mungkin di sebabkan Yunho tadi sudah memasuki dindingnya, sedikit memaksa sebab ketat dan kesat tanpa ada basahan sebagai pelumas. Yunho menyodorkan penis miliknya kearah Jae Joong agar lubang kecil yang sempat lecet itu tidak lebih perih ketika ia menggesekkan penis dengan gerakan membenam dan mengeluarkan separuh penis di dalam rongga dinding anus Jae Joong. Setelah cukup, Yunho memposisikan miliknya di lubang itu lagi.

Didalam ruangan yang cukup besar, di sebuah istana yang bernuansa gelap.. sejenak terasa begitu terang dimata yunho.. dan jaejoong menutup matanya, merasakan yunho lebih dan lebih.. menyentuh setiap inci tubuhnya.. mendesah di telinganya. Disat seperti itulah sekelebat bayangan itu datang. Bayangan yang selalu saja kadang hadir dalam mimpinya dalam lima belas tahun ini. Lima belas tahun? Dia tak tahu bahwa ini sudah berlangsung sangat lama.

Lagi-lagi Jae Joong melihat 2 orang pemuda yang sedang berciuman mesra..dua orang pemuda... bayangan itu terlintas dipikiran jaejoong...sekelebat..dua orang pemuda yang memakai pakaian yang sudah sangat kuno, sama kuno nya dengan pakaian yang tadi dipakai wanita yang akan membunuhnya. Pikiran itu mengganggunya membuat kepalanya pusing. Tapi kali ini pemuda yang tak pernah jelas itu sekarang sudah dapat ia lihat salah satunyadan itu dia... lalu bayangan itu hilang.. berganti dengan kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi akan didpatkannya. Yeah..cairan putih miliknya akan mendesak keluar

"Aku...aku...mau se...sekarang..." ceracau Jae Joong yang hanya di anggukkan oleh Yunho. Yunho mengerti kalau sepertinya cairan pejuh panas Jae Joong akan keluar dan ketika cairan itu membasahi tubuh vampire itu, Yunho tersenyum-tepatnya menyeringai- dia merasa senang telah membuat Jae Joong mengeluarkan pejuh itu, dimana tadi ia saja yang mengeluarkan. Akibat nya lubang milik Jae Joong lebih mengetat membuat panisnya seakan tertekan tapi tak lama kemudian beberapa gerakan cepatnya membuat pejuhnya keluar didalam dan mengalir perlahan dari dalam keluar ketika Yunho mengeluarkan penisnya di sana. Ketia ia ingin mengecup bibir pria cantik itu, JaeJoong pertidur mungkin dia menganggap dia sedang bermimpi dan bertemu pangeran tampan seperti Yunho atau….sebuah memories yang tiba-tiba hadir itu kah yang membuat ia tertidur?

TBC

MAAF

Kalau NC ff nya jelek, gak detail, banyak pengulangan, typo, gak hot dll

Yah abisnya Endless Night belum kelar NC

Sebisa mungkin saya akan membuat penulisan NC yang berbeda setiap ff. gak monoton!

Tenang saja bagi yang sudah membaca ff ini sampai tamat, tidak akan menemukan persamaannya.

Sebab meski sama cerita, disini akan banyak yang saya tambahkan demi memperbaiki sekuelnya.

Sekuelnya sempet crack di chap 2-3. jadi ane mau memperbaiki kerusakan alias blooper lah.


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle:i love you no matter you are

Author: Ran_uno a.k.a Kim Yuuga

Rating :NC21/YAOI

cast: tvxq and the gankesspecialy yunjae

Chapter: 4/ 18+Epilog

Editor : Maulina_loveleekim aka dee aka fujoshinta

Editor note: FF ini sebenarnya remakes dengan judul sama. Seperti hal nya Blackheart yang sudah berubah dari penulisan asli maka ini juga begitu. Mengalami perubahan penulisan, atau ada yang di tambahkan dari versi lama. Dengan tanpa mengurangi rasa sayangku sama Yuuga, meski dia udah gak bersama aku lagi, saya Cuma bisa bilang I love this FF oleh karena itu aku merubahnya. Cukup waktu lama untuk mempublish sebab ada sedikit masalah dengan ini udah di publish. Maaf kelamaan!

**Chapter 4**

**The Story Begin**

"Huaahm..."

Jae Joong menguap sambil menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata yang masih mengantuk. Masih dengan penglihatan setengah terbuka atau dengan memicingkan mata atau memandang sekeliling ruangan yang gelap dengan, Jae Joong mencoba mencerna keadaan sekitarnya. Ada yang aneh disini! Kenapa tanpa matahari menyinari ruang kamarnya? Bila pagi menjelang, biasanya matahari akan menelusup masuk melalui ventilasi udara! Hei…bukankah sekarang seharusnya ada suara Tae Yeon Ahjumma dan Kangin Ahjushii tengah sibuk membangunkan dirinya dan Changmin kalau tidak segera bekerja mencari uang untuk mereka?

Jae Joong pun mencoba mengucek-ucek kedua bola matanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas ruangan ini, lalu mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidur dan mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling ruangan tempat ia berada sekali lagi untuk mengetahui keanehan yang tengah terjadi di dalam kamarnya! Eh tunggu dulu..ini bukanlah kamarnya! Entah kenapa tapi…otak warasnya mengatakan bahwa ini jelas bukanlah kamarnya! Lalu dimana dia sekarang?

Haish…Sepertinya ia tak mampu berpikir jernih di saat tubuh dan pikiran masih belum begitu tersadar dengan keadaan aneh di tempat ia berada. Perasaan dingin yang teramat sangat tiba-tiba menyergapnya di daerah pinggang, seketika itu juga bulu romanya terangkat merasakan dingin bagai es kutub utara. Jae JoongKulit sensitivenya yang tersengat oleh dingin bagai es itu ternyata berasal dari sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya! Suhu tubuh yang tidak biasa untuk seorang manusia hidup! Tunggu dulu..dia manusia bukan! Dan….

"Omo...!" Jeritnya tertahan. Begitu terkejut ia sekarang ketika mendapati tubuhnya tengah telanjang tak berpakaian selain sebuah tangan lelaki bersuhu tidak wajar yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dingin sekali membuat ia menggigil, bunyi gemelutuk giginya yang saling bersinggungan terdengar. Apa yang tengah terjadi? Otaknya masih tak mampu berpikir saat ini untuk mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. Apa dia wanita? Tapi kalau wanita tak mungkin tubuhnya bagian dada rata sepertinya!

Orang itu bergerak dan mengangkat kepalanya dari balik selimut dan bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya. Jae Joong merasakan pergerakan itu namun ia tak berani melihat. Jae Joong masih sibuk berpikir sambil memejamkan mata dan menggenggam ujung selimut tentang kenapa ia tak menggunakan pakaiannya! Isi otaknya seakan kosong untuk di ajak berpikir apa yang tengah ia lakukan dengan orang itu! Fase tubuh baru saja terbangun dari tidur membuat orang masih lambat untuk berpikir, betul bukan!

"Oh..Kau sudah bangun?" Sapa seseorang yang suaranya semerdu harpa yang berdenting. Mendengar suara seindah itu Jaejoong yang memejamkan mata menjadi membuka mata lalu menolehkan kearah kanan di mana orang itu tengah tersenyum akh..tidak itu seperti seringaian menurutnya!

Pria..orang itu berjenis kelamin pria sama dengannya! Selimut yang menutupi dada pria itu terjatuh dan memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang sangat menggairahkan siapa saja untuk menjamah. Eh tunggu dulu… Bertelanjang dada? Jae Joong tersentak melihat pria itu dalam keadaan yang sama dengannya. Otak Jae Joong menjadi yakin kalau telah tidur dengan pria itu. Benarkah? Saat ini ia mencoba mengingat hal-hal semalam berharap jawabannya tidak!

"Apa...apa yang kau lakukan..sema.."

"Aku?" Sebelum Jae Joong selesai berbicara, pria itu memotong kalimatnya sambil mengarahkan telunjuk kearah wajahnya yang sangat tampan menurut Jae Joong. Tampan..tidak hanya itu saja. Mempesona mungkin iya ketika ia memperhatikan dengan seksama wajahnya! Ketika tengah asyik memperhatikannya, mata Jae Joong ,slsh tertumbuk dengan mata elang itu dan bukannya mengalihkan mereka malah saling beradu tatap. Bola mata tajam yang menghanyutkan, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apakah dia jatuh cinta? Changmin pernah bercerita tentang buku novel yang di bacanya tentang jatuh cinta itu seperti apa! Dan apa yang sekarang ia rasakan hampir sama dengan keadaan tokoh yang di ceritakan oleh Changmin adiknya. Hei Kim Jae Joong, saat ini yang menjadi pertanyaan bukan lah kau tengah jatuh cinta tapi apakah kau telah bercinta dengan pria di sampingmu itu! Dengan cepat Jae Joong menengadahkan kepala keatas. Pandangan pria itu seperti penuh hipnotis, membuatnya tak bergerak banyak dan hanya terpaku pada pria itu

"Tidak..kita Jae..aku dan kau.._having sex,together.."_ Pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jae Joong ketika berbicara seperti itu. Hampir seperti bisikan saja, namun membuat syaraf-syaraf tubuh Jae Joong seakan terkontraksi dan tubuhnya memanas.

_"Muoot?"_ jerit Jae Jong lagi tak percaya dengan perkataan pria itu, dia dan pria itu melakukan atas dasar suka? Tunggu sebentar…apa benar? Tubuhnya begitu memanas hanya sebuah bisikan lirih rendah, mungkin itu benar. Dengan sigap Jae Joong mencoba mengingat kembali memory yang terlewatkan semalam, mencoba mengaduk-aduk isi kepala, mencoba tersadar dari fase istirahat yang memang belum seutuhnya terjaga! Jae Joong dengan sendirinya terhanyut dalam pikiran sendiri

Semalam..

Dingin..

Bersembunyi...

Kehangatan..

Dia mengaitkan satu persatu kata-kata itu..semalam dia bersembunyi karena ada seseorang yang datang dan seperti tidak diharapkan kehadirannya, pria di samping ini yang membawa ke sebuah kamar mandi! Kemudian di sebabkan ia tak berpakaian sehelai pun. Ia merasakan kedinginan yang teramat sangat. Lalu pria yang berada disebelahnya ini datang menuju persembunyian, menawarkan kehangatan yang tentu saja tidak bisa ditolak oleh jaejoong sekalipun.. Seolah terhipnotis ketampanan dan kesempurnaan yang ada didalam diri pria yang ia ingat juga seorang vampire itu Jae Joong mengikuti pagutan bibir dingin penuh cinta dan kehangatan itu dan ia membalas dengan rasa yang sama atas apa yang di tawarkan oleh pria yang telah mengambil miliknya di saat ia pingsan. Memang percintaan pertama ia marah sebab ia tidak tahu menahu, hanya saja percintaan kedua sangat tak bisa ia tolak.

Yeah..itu yang sepertinya terjadi! Semalam ia memang bercinta dengan pria atau vampire itu! Bercinta dengan begitu panas, tak ada penolakan pada tubuhnya seakan tubuhnya begitu sangat mengenal dan merindukan belaian pria yang tak ia kenal itu namun di satu sisi seakan tubuhnya begitu mengenal ketika tubuh menjadi satu. Memang diawal ia menolak akan tetapi…tubuhnya dengan pasti bergerak menjamah pria itu. Apakah ia pernah mencintai orang ini sebelumnya? Tapi bukankah pria itu dan dia berada dalam dua dunia berbeda? Seharusnya ia tak pernah mengenal Yunho sebelum pertemuannya di gang waktu itu! Dan ketika di sela-sela percintaan mereka..Jae Joong melihat sebuah gambaran dua pemuda yang tengah berciuman, dan salah satunya sangat mirip dengannya! Kedua pemuda itu sangat saling mencintai, membuat hatinya begitu tersengat!

Aish..Tidak! Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala dengan kuat! Apa yang menyeruak dalam pikirannya secara tiba-tiba itu? Sebuah kenangan lama yang seolah mencoba masuk kedalam pikirannya, merasuki membuat ia berpikir tengah jatuh cinta pada vampire itu? Apakah ia tak dapat menolak rasa bericnta semalam disebabkan oleh kenangan yang muncul tiba-tiba itu? Kenangan siapa? Memang ia tak mengingat masa lalunya! Tapi..apakah Yunho adalah pemuda dalam kilasan bayangan yang ia lihat itu?

Ditengah segala macam pikirannya, Yunho yang melihat Jae Joong menggelengkan kepala panik segera memeluk dengan sayang, merengkuh tubuh hangat itu kedalam dadanya yang bidang dan tentu bersuhu berbeda dengan Jae Joong. Jae Joong adalah seseorang yang membuat Yunho jatuh cinta. Begitu melihat Jae Joong pertama kali ia merasakan bahwa pria cantik ini yang selama ini di cari oleh hatinya yang kosong. Segala macam wanita yang mendatangi tak ada satupun yang membuat jantung vampirenya seakan berdetak dan memiliki kehidupan. Membuat darah vampirenya bergejolak sepersekian detik ketika melihat Jae Joong akan di jamah orang-orang yang ia bunuh semalam, dan ketakutan kehilangan seseorang teramat sangat ketika umma nya datang ke bilik kamar hanya untuk melihat apakah Yunho membawa seseorang di saat Sungmin mengatakan demikian pada Heechul umma nya yang begitu dingin tak berperasaan!

"hey Jae Joong, kau mengingat sesuatu huh?" tanyanya sambil menghembuskan hawa dingin lagi ke dalam telinga Jae Joong membuat pria itu bergidik, menengadah sehingga memperlihatkan leher berwarna putih bercampur merah bekas kissmark yang ia beri semalam. Sexy..hanya itu yang terpikir oleh Yunho ketika Jae Joong menutup mata dengan diam dan menengadah seperti itu lalu bibir yang merah merona sedikit membuka. Yunho seakan menginginkan bibir merah. Yunho mencium lembut dan perlahan bibir itu. Ciuman pelan nan lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang menggairahkan. Bibir itu tetap terasa manis dan daging lembut yang bersentuhan dengan bibirnya seakan ingin ia kulum. Di gigit pelan bibir yang lembut itu membuat desahan meluncur dari mulut Jae Joong.

"nggh...sepertinya..aku pernah mengenalmu.." desahnya sambil menjawab pertanyaan yunho tentang ingatan itu.

"Benarkah?" ujarnya disela-sela ciuman mereka yang sungguh membuat Yunho malas berkata-kata atau berpikir apa itu.

"Nggh...entahlah..."

Jaejoong mendesah kembali ketika Yunho yang tadinya menciumi bibirnya berpindah menuju leher Jae Joong. Menjilati dengan ujung lidahnya kemudian jakun yang berderak perlahan. Dengan kuat ia sesapi area nadi jungularis, nadi kehidupan Jae Joong tanpa menusukkan taring yang tentunya seakan berlomba untuk memanjang dan menusukkan tepat disana. Bertahan Yunho..memang Jae Joong darahnya teramat manis namun bukankah dia orang yang kau cintai? Kau sudah pernah melalui dua kali, kau pasti bisa untuk sekali ini lagi.

Setelah pergolakan hasrat alamiah vampire teratasi, Yunho kali ini begitu sangat berterima kasih kepada umma nya yang telah mengajarkan pengendalian diri dalam menguasai hasrat membunuh mangsa di saat tidak lapar. Dengan penuh sayang ia hanya menyentuhkan gigi taringnya perlahan tanpa mengoreskan luka di leher itu dan entah bagaimana tubuh Jae Joong melemas seakan melayang lebih tinggi atas sentuhan bibir tebal nya yang sekarang berpindah menuju puting kecil milik Jae Joong. Tangan Jae Joong yang tak bergera dengan reflek terangkat dan menyentuh rambut hitam Yunho, mengacak lembut ketika lidah basah vampire itu menyusuri samping putingnya menciptakan sensasi panas seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah ia mendengar desahan dan racauan nikmat Jae Joong, Yunho mensesap daging puting kecil itu. Terasa daging kecil itu kenyal dalam rongga mulutnya, memberikan sensasi memabukkan pada tubuh Yunho sendiri. Tak hanya itu, kedua tangan Yunho yang mendekap tubuh Jae Joonng sekarang tengah terlepas dengan tangan kanan memelintir pelan dengan menjepit berbentuk gunting dengan jari-jarinya putting sebelah Jae Joong yang bebas.

Lalu bagaimana dengan tangan satu lagi? Sepertinya tangan kiri tengah mengelus lengan JaeJoong lalu turun dengan perlahan menuju perut sixpack yang tertutup selimut itu. Mengelus pelan alur-alur yang tercipta disana dengan telapak tangan lembut bersentuhan dengan kulit sensitive Jae Joong, jari-jari lentik kini bagai menari pada sekitar pusar Jae Joong dan lipatan selangkangan atas yang memisahkn perut dan penis. Damn it! Itu membuat Jae Joong menggila, desahan geli terlontar dari mulut Jae Joong.

"Yunho..i..itu.."

Perkataan Jae Joong terputus sebab Yunho semakin lama semakin menggila untuk menyentuh Jae Joong. Kini bibirnya sudah menjilati dada tengah Jae Joong kemudian turun menciumi perut sixpack Jae Joong. Berdiam lama di sana seakan membaui keringat Jae Joong yang mulai keluar. Bau yang menenangkan dan sangat Yunho suka. Dengan sekali tarikan tangan kirinya, Yunho menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi penis Jae Joong yang tengah menjulang.

Tangan Yunho terlepas dari puting dan sekarang mengikuti arah tangan kirinya yang akan menangkup penis Jae Joong. Yah..sekarang penis panjang 13,5 centimeter itu berada pada genggaman Yunho. Yunho yang tadinya menyamping sekarang sudah duduk diantara kaki Jae Joong. Yunho masih belum menggerakkan tangannya. Dia menatap Jae Joong yang tengah menggigit bibirnya, wajah merah terbakar gairah. Yunho tersenyum, sekarang ia bisa melihat gairah itu seperti semalam. Tapi berbeda, sekarang terlihat lebih nyata sebab ruangan gelapnya ini tak seperti semalam tanpa ada matahari. Jangan kau berpikir matahari disini sama dengan tempat Jae Joong berada kawan! Matahari di negeri kegelapan ini tak akan membuatnya terbakar menjadi debu! Bukan berarti matahari di tempat Jae Joong tinggal akan membuatnya menjadi debu! Yunho masih bisa tersiram matahari panas akan tetapi ia tak bisa berlama-lama tinggal di tempat matahari begitu panas! Berbeda dengan negeri kegelapan yang ia tinggali ini.

Sepertinya Jae Joong merasakan bahwa penisnya dalam genggaman Yunho tapi kenapa tidak bergerak telapak tangan dingin itu di tempat paling hangat miliknya? Jae Joong membuka mata dan melihat Yunho yang tengah memandangnya intens. Sungguh..di pandang seperti itu membuat Jae Joong malu. Dan seperti biasanya ia malu, maka Jae Joong akan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Manis sekali menurut Yunho bila lelaki itu tengah malu.

Yunho yang masih menggenggam batang penis Jae Joong dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba melepas salah satunya, ia pun meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya, menyentuh kepala penis paling puncak dan menggesek pelan di sana. Dengan kuku pendek tanpa mengeluarkan tajamnya kuku vampirenya, ia mengelus pucuk batang penis hingga bagian kantung dimana dua buah biji pelir tengah bersemayam di kulit. Jae Joong menggigit telapaknya agar suara desahan tak keras. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali lidah vampire itu bermain pada area pucuk penisnya bukan menggodainya dengan mengeus jari atau hanya membuat pompaan naik turun dengan tangan. Hei…jangan terlalu lama bermain Yunho, Jae Joong bukanlah seorang seperti semalam yang mungkin pasrah dengan pesonamu. Coba liat saja kakinya yang sudah tak nyaman menekuk, ia bisa saja memainkan penismu dengan kakinya yang bebas!

Seakan bisa membaca pergerakkan Jae Joong, dengan sigap Yunho perlahan menggerakkan tangannya turun naik pada penis Jae Joong, meremas pelan daging keras namun terasa lembut itu di telapak tangannya, memainkan kulit ari tebalnya sehingga membuat kulit puncak penis di atas bagian daging terdalam mencuat keluar. Terlihat lucu sekaligus menggairahkan. Daging kemerah-merahan berbalut kulit tipis? Kepala penis yang indah sekali!

Lewat pandangan matanya Jae Joong seakan tak ingin Yunho berlama-lama untuk memainkan batang pucuk penis itu dengan telunjuknya, memompa batangnya saja, Jae Joong ingin mulut Yunho membasahi disana, memberi hangat rongga mulut Yunho di atas puncak penisnya. Tapi..tunggu dulu! Harusnya ia marah bukan? Harusnya ia tidak pasrah untuk ini semua? Tapi seperti yang ia rasakan semalam bahwa tubuhnya seakan tak ingin apa-apa dan Yunho juga mengerti itu.

"Kau mau ini" Lidah Yunho menjulur dan ia pun mulai memasukkan batang pucuk penis itu kedalam mulutnya. Mengemut bagian atasnya, mendorong batangnya hingga ke bagian kulit biji pelir Jae Joong. Dam it! Itu surga buat Jae Joong

"ngg Yunho akuu…." Yunho mengerti maksud Jae Joong, terus menerus bergesekan dengan rongga mulutnya yang basah, terkadang juga YUnho mensesapnya dengan kuat, tentu saja membuat cairan putih bernama sperma yang di produksi oleh hormon testisteron itu akan keluar akibat rangsangannya.

"Keluarkan saja baby.." Tak perlu lama, cairan putih itu pun keluar dengan kecepatan yang entah tak disangka Yunho. Cairan putih itu langsung menuju tenggorokannya. Rasa asin begitu memenuhi rongga mulutnya tapi…dia suka itu,

"Show time baby…!" Yunho menyeringai pada Jae Joong yang masih mengatur nafasnya akibat keluarnya pejuh panas itu. Terlihat kekagetan dan sedikit penolakan tapi Yunho sudah berada diatasnya dan penisnya sudah di arahkan pada lubang kecil Jae Joong. Namun….

"Hyuuung...!"

Sebuah suara cempreng itu. Sumpah Yunho sekarang ingin sekali membunuh dongsaeng nya satu itu, kembaran Junsu tak mirip Eunhyuk membuyarkan segala rencananya. Entah rapalan kutukan seperti tengah memenuhi kepala nya dan meluncur bebas dari bibirnya.

"Hyuuung.." panggilnya lagi tapi kali ini bocah itu membuka pintu castle Yunho membuat Jae Joong membelalakkan mata dan mendorong Yunho yang ada diatasnya

"aish...hoi!ganggu aja!ada apa?" Jae Joong menyambar selimut dan bajunya,lalu masuk kekamar mandi untuk bersembunyi. Dia tak ingin mati. Teringat ia akan peristiwa semalam dimana kalau ia ditemukan maka akan bernasib sama dengan pengawal Yunho yang mati terbunuh rapalan kutukan sihir Umma Yunho.

"ada apa sih?" tanya yunho sedikit kesal yang dengan kekuatan super cepat vampirenya mengenakan pakaian jubah nya itu. Eunhyuk yang melihat Yunho berpakaian lengkap menghembuskan nafasnya. Tapi seketika ia mencium aroma manusia yang manis dan begitu menggelitik syaraf vampirenya,

"Hyung,aku mencium bau manusia..apakah dia masih ada disana hyung?" Eunhyuk menunjuk kearah kamar mandi hyungnya dan hanya dianggukkan olehnya. Eunhyuk setidaknya tak akan bermulut ember seperti Sungmin hyungnya.

"aish..hyung..cepat bawa dia pergi,eomma dan appa mengajak kita berburu dihutan terlarang, pasti banyak manusia nyasar,itu akan jadi mangsa yang bagus..Jadi kita semua pergi,kalau kau tidak pergi..eomma akan curiga dan mencarimu..kalau dia tau kau menyimpan wanita...kau tau sendiri...yah..aku dengar dia baru membunuh pengawal kita,Jonghyun.."

"Weiyo?" disaat itu Jae Joong keluar dari kamar mandi. Eunhyuk terkejut mendapati bahwa orang yang tengah dibawa hyungnya adalah pria bukan wanita. Sangat berbeda dengan dugaannya semula. Eunhyuk memandang Jae Joong dengan wajah setengah lapar. Tentu saja, sekarang Eunhyuk dalam keadaan membutuhkan makanan berupa darah manusia segar untuk kelangsungan hidup sebagai vampire. Dia terlihat menahan nafas sebab sekali liat meski ia dalam kelaparan yang amat sangat, Yunho hyungnya terlihat sangat mencintai pria itu! Namun begitu Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Jae Joong.

"Jangan mendekat Hyuk, aku tahu kau tengah lapar." Ujar Yunho dan terlihat Eunhyuk berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dari hasrat vampirenya itu kemudian ia tersenyum, Jae Joong menjadi rileks, dia juga tak takut melihat adik Yunho itu,

"ah..tidak akan hyung,aku tidak akan menyerang 'kakak ipar' ku seperti itu..aku hanya ingin berkenalan.." Eunhyuk maju beberapa langkah lagi dan menyodorkan tangannya dan di sambut dengan Jae Joong dengan tangan terbuka,

"Hai nama ku Eunhyuk, aku dongsaengnya Yunho hyung, aku kembarannya Junsu,dongsaengku namanya Taemin dan hyung ku satu lagi namanya Sungmin.."

"Ah..cerewet kau.." cela yunho

"ahaha..aku Jae Joong, lebih tepatnya Kim Jae Joong. Enhyuk sshi~ kau lucu sekali.." ujar jaejoong, Eunhyuk tersenyum senang dan ia terlihat ingin mendekat pada Jae Joong. Dengan sigap yunho menghalangi

"Erm..hyuk sebaiknya jangan mendekat lebih dari ini..kau sedang lapar.."

Eunhyuk memasang wajah kecewa. Padahal ia menyukai keramahan Jae Joong dan ingin lebih mengenalnya sebagai orang yang di cintai oleh hyungnya. Setelah beratus-ratus tahun, hyungnya itu akhirnya jatuh cinta dengan seorang manusia bernama Kim Jae Joong dan sungguh hebat hyungnya yang terkadang bengis seperti Heechul umma, sekarang bertampang lembut.

"Araso..ya sudah hyung,bawa dia cepat! Satu jam lagi kita juga akan pergi!"

Eunhyuk menghilang dengan cepat melalui jendela,hawa dingin ketika dia lewat menyergap tubuh Jae Joong. Well..aneh sekali dongsaeng Yunho itu. Kalau dia bisa lewat jendela kenapa harus lewat pintu ketika tadi masuk kedalam bilik Yunho.

"_Dongsaeng_-mu lucu.." Ujarnya. Yunho tertawa mendengar pujian tanpa ketakutan dari mulut Jae Joong. Mereka pun kini bertatapan mata. Well..sebenarnya Yunho ingin sekali melanjutkan permainan mereka. Namun penisnya sudah menurun tanda ia sudah tidak mood lagi. Padahal tinggal satu langkah lagi.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali" Ujar Yunho pada akhirnya setelah merasa tak ada yang membuat _mood_-nya kembali. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Jae Joong tapi ia juga tak ingin ummanya curiga lalu membunuh Jae Joong yang merupakan orang paling ia cintai itu. Yunho mendekat kearah Jae Joong dan menggendong pria itu dengan bride style membuat Jae Joong mengerjap-erjapkan mata atas perlakuan Yunho,

"Aku akan membawamu kembali ke tempat pertama kali kita bertemu,"Yunho menggendong Jae Joong sambil berjalan dengan kecepatan vampienya ia melewari castle, hutan terlarang dan gunung-gunung. Persis seperti ia membawa Jae Joong dari dunia manusia menuju dunia kegelapan. Hanya saja bedanya, ptia dalam gendongannya itu semalam dalam keadaan pingsan namun sekarang dalam keadaan tidak pingsan,

"Kau tidak takut ya?"tanya Yunho heran, jaejoong menggeleng dengan senyumnya. Bagaimana ia bisa takut kalau Yunho adalah seseorang yang begitu lembut hatinya. Yah..walau ia seorang vampire dan perkenalan mereka tidak cukup di katakan baik namun mereka sekarang bukankah sepasang kekasih?

Setelah beberapa menit mereka terbang, tak lama mereka tiba ditempat pertama mereka bertemu. Yunho masih tidak ingin melepas Jae Joong tapi keadaan sekarang harus berkata lain. Perburuan manusia di hutan terlarang kerajaan Vampire.

"Aish..apa alasan yang harus aku katakan pada ahjumma dan ahjusshi ku?" Seketika melihat wajah khawatir itu, Yunho jadi bertambah enggan meninggalkan Jae Joong.

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka orang yang kejam..menyiksaku..aish...seandainya aku bagian dari kalian.." Jaejoong menunduk

"Apakah aku bisa membunuh..."

"Anio!tidak boleh... Jangan,mereka yang merawatku..lagian jika kau membunuh mereka,semua warga akan menaruh curiga pada ku.."

"Aku akan membawamu ketempat ku.." Yunho memberikan gagasan

"Lalu aku akan dibunuh eomma dan hyungmu.." potong jaejoong mematahkan gagasan yunho

"Eh..kau tau?"

"Aku dengar pembicaraan kalian.."

"Mianhae..tapi aku akan menjagamu.." Jaejoong tersenyum,menggenggam tangan dingin yunho

"Jae..aku ingin lebih tau banyak tentangmu.."

"Aku?" Tanya Jae Joong bingung. Memangnya apa yang harus ia ceritakan pada Yunho? Jae Joong hanya seorang manusia dan kebetulan di cintai secara tiba-tiba oleh seorang vampire. Tak tahu kenapa ia begitu menyukai vampire satu ini, padahal seharusnya Jae Joong membenci karena sudah membuatnya kehilangan keperjakaan.

" ..Aku ingin mengetahui segala tentangmu Jae Jooong!" Yunho mengangguk pelan sambil

"Sayang sekali,aku tidak ingat apapun tentang masalalu ku..yang aku ingat aku ditampung oleh ahjusshi dan ahjumma ku, Kangin dan Taeyon.. Lalu yah..seperti yang aku bilang tadi..mereka memperlakukan ku seperti itu..ah iya!tapi benda ini sudah ada padaku..mungkin tanda pengenalku.." Jaejoong menyodorkan cincin perak yang bermatakan batu permata berlambang segitiga..

"lambang ini..." Seketika Yunho merasa dejavu dengan lambang segitiga itu. Menurut Yunho, lambang segitiga itu adalah lambang yang sering di pergunakan oleh para bangsawan vampire berdarah murni sepertinya. Tapi…tidak mungkin Jae Joong seorang vampire murni? Tubuhnya akan hangus terbakar menjadi debu bila terlalu lama berada dalam panas terik mentari negri manusia. Jae Joong juga tak mungkin vampire murni sebab seluruh aroma tubuhnya adalah aroma manusia hidup, tak ada bau vampire yang melekat kecuali baunya sendiri yang mungkin menempel pada tubuh Jae Joong

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya jaejoong penasaran sebab terlihat wajah Yunho yang seakan-akan mengetahui lambang segitiga di cincinnya. Cincin tua yang terkadang berkedip-kedip disaat ia tengah dalam bahaya. Itu yang selalu ia rasakan bila dia tengah berada dalam kesusahan, ia akan bersinar.

"Ah tidak…" Yunho memberi senyum kepada Jae Joong meskipun ia sebenarnya memikirkan tentang cincin dan ingatan yang Jae Joong lupakan atau ingatan yang sengaja di kunci? Yunho pun tak tahu apakah lambang segitiga itu memang milik keluarga vampire! Yunho masih merasa tak yakin akan hal itu.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi yunho..Bukannya keluargamu menunggu mu?" Yunho yang masih berada dalam alam pikirannya tersadar dan mengerjapkan mata.

"Ah kau benar!aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam!" Yunho mengecup bibir jaejoong kilat dan terbang membelah langit..Kembali menuju castle dan berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Berkumpul untuk mencari mangsa, mempertahankan hidup!

TBC

Baru mikir ini FF NC melulu yah XDD. Dari chap awal NC mulu. Hrusnya neh chap jadi satu aja ahahahhaa

Gak apa lah, nanti juga tahu klo ini ff gak nc an terus kok XDD

Ya sudahlah di komen aje XDD

Black heart nanti ya. Kayaknya ini ff juga udah lama belum di update. Dan ff aku yang lain-lain, saya gak mau keburu-buru. Lagian gak pengen juga kalian kecewa

Ayuk di komen saja yah ^^. Yang lain-lain nanti deh, lagi males neh ^^ dan..maaf kalau NC nya jelek dan gak bagus, editor memohon maaf yah. saya memang bego buat FF NC. Gak ahli kayak penulisAkh iya..chapter depan kayaknya NC lagi deh*alamat tiap chapter NC neh* maaf dah. Yang gak suka NC gak usah baca aja ini ff ^^


	5. Chapter 5

mohon maaf dengan nama Appa Jung yang bernama Choi Yunho. Itu hanya nama Papi di dunia Vampire. di Chapter akhir nama papi kembali dengan nama Jung Yunho. katakan saja di dunia manusia, nama papi Jung Yunho. gitu kok. bagi yang udah baca yang versi asli, pasti tahu itu ^^

**I Love You No Matter You Are**

**Rating: M/YAOI**

**Author: kim yuuga a.k.a Ran_Uno**

**cast: tvxq and the gank yunjae focus**

**Edit: fujoshinta aka dee aka blueberrymilkshake**

**Chapter 5**

**I love you no matter you are**

Yunho berjalan super cepat menggunakan kekuatan vampire nya sedari meninggalkan Jae Joong di dunia manusia tempat malam pertama kali ia melihat Jae Joong. Jae Joong..entah kenapa setiap ia mengingat wajah dan namanya, itu sangat begitu menentramkan hati Yunho. Seakan selama ini hati yang dingin mencair bertemu setelah ratusan hari tak bertemu. Yeah itulah yang melanda hati ketika ia meninggalkan tadi, entah kenapa hatinya tak rela seakan tak ingin berpisah. Padahal mereka baru saja mengenal namun Yunho terasa telah mencintai Jae Joong lama bertahun-tahun silam. Tapi Jae Joong manusia, tak mungkin bertemu dengannya di usia muda bukan? Walaupun lambang di cincin itu begitu mengusiknya. Tak mungkin vampire keturunan murni berbau manusia pekat! Kalau misalkan Jae Joong memiliki kekuatan setengah vampire pun, lambang itu bukanlah lambang sembarangan yang bisa di pakai makhluk setengah vampire! Semakin ia berpikir ia tidak dapat jawabannya!

Tak disadari ia sampai juga di pintu _castle._ Untung saja meski konsentrasi sedikit terpecah ia masih dalam menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan. Begitu pintu terbuka terlihat Sungmin hyung tertuanya menggunakan pakaian kerajaan yang ditutupi jubah khusus penyihir. Tentu saja ia menggunakan jubah para penyihir, hyung nya itu memiliki kekuatan vampire beserta sihir. Dia begitu mewarisi kekuatan Umma Heechul dengan sihir lumayan besar. Terkadang Yunho iri, meski Sungmin ada keturunan darah vampire, ia bisa menggunakan kedua kekuatan nya sebagai penyihir maupun sebagai vampire. Apakah ini perbedaan seorang pewaris tahta pertama dan putra kedua?

Tapi ia masih beruntung menjadi putra kedua, setidaknya bukan dia yang di jodohkan dengan manusia srigala sang –pemakan-bangkai- yang sekarang ini tengah menggelayut di tangan Sungmin hyung nya. Betapa itu sangat menggelikan! Andai ia adalah putra mahkota kerajaan vampire ini, ia tak akan bersama Jae Joong semalam! Yunho berjalan mendekati hyung dan istrinya itu dengan sangat pelan bahkan tak bersuara. Hawa keberadaannya yang ia redam sejak masuk pintu sepertinya berhasil. Hyung dan istrinya tak sadar ia berjalan mendekat. Begitu berjarak satu meter tubuhnya terlihat sedikit demi sedikit dan mulai di sadari oleh Sungmin dan Sunny istrinya.

"Yah-lama sekali kau!" Teriak Sungmin dengan gaya suara seakan tak suka menunggu lama dirinya. Tangannya masih saja digelayuti oleh Sunny yang memandangi Yunho sama kesal. Yunho menatap Sungmin, seingatnya Sungmin hyung tidak seperti ini dahulu. Mereka berlima kakak beradik sangatlah kompak meski hyungnya memang selalu terlihat jutek atau seperti yang di perlihatkan sekarang. Tapi entah sejak kapan awal mula hyung nya ini berubah sifat Yunho juga tak tahu! Walau saat ini terbesit keinginannya untuk menghajar hyungnya ini di sebabkan bermulut besar dengan mengadukan ia yang membawa Jae Joong ke _castle_ tapi dia masih berpikir kalau menghajar hyung sendiri itu tidak baik saat ini apalagi disaat akan berburu. Lagipula saat ini Jae Joong masih hidup. Lagi-lagi hatinya merindukan Jae Joong. Seakan satu dua kali menjadikan pria itu miliknya tak pernah membuat ia bosan! Seakan Jae Joong adalah orang yang sudah ia cintai seumur hidup ia menjadi vampire!

"Oh… kau bertanya hyung? Aku banyak urusan, tak sepertimu yang setiap hari mengurusi si pemakan-bangkai" Daripada menghajar hyungnya menguras banyak tenaga lebih baik ia mencela hyung nya ini saja! Terlihat raut wajah Sunny dan Sungmin langsung berubah. Yunho menyeringai puas. Setidaknya ia dapat membalas kekesalannya terhadap hyung yang membuat semalam Jae Joong ketakutan. Yeahh.. walau setelah itu pria cantik yang awal memberontak memberikan dirinya pasrah dan juga memiliki rasa sama, memilih membuat kesal hyungnya merupakan hal terbaik. Toh ia juga mendapatkan hasil lain yang membuat gairah memuncak!

"Kita lihat..apakah dia bisa bicara seperti itu jika eomma menikahkannya dengan Tiff nanti.." Ujar Sunny berbicara lirih pada Sungmin namun masih di dengar oleh Yunho. Ingin ia berkata pada kedua orang ini bahwa ia tak akan berakhir dengan menikah dengan manusia srigala pemakan bangkai bernama Tiffany! Tapi ia menghentikan sebab saat ini appa, umma dan adik-adiknya yang lain telah berada di sini. Dia tak ingin bertengkar dan akhirnya mungkin ia harus menyebut nama Jae Joong.

"Kau sudah datang Yun? Kalau kau lima menit tak datang kami akan berburu walau tanpa denganmu dan setelah pulang akan segera kau kugantung di sungai buaya" Ancam Heechul ummanya ketika mendekati nya. Yunho hanya terdiam sambil menggigit-gigit bibirnya tanda ia menyatakan cepat pergi bahwa ia tengah lapar untuk segera mencari buruan.

"Sudahlah Chullie. Sekarang semua sudah berkumpul, jadi ayo kita cepat ke hutan terlarang. Anak-anak sepertinya juga sudah tak sabar untuk segera berburu." Ujar Raja Kegelapan negeri Vampire Choi Siwon kepada istrinya. Saat ini juga ia sudah lapar setelah tujuh hari tak mencari buruan. Untuk vampire-vampire tua sepertinya dan istrinya Hee Chul, mereka masih bisa menahan sehari dua hari tidak memakan nutrisi darah manusia. Sebab darah manusia itu bagi mereka hanya untuk mempertahankan kulit mereka disamping mempertahankan hidup tentu saja. Berbeda untuk anak-anak mereka yang memang masih butuh untuk tenaga dan mempertahankan hidup tentu saja.

Heechul pun mengalah setelah suaminya berkata seperti itu. Meski ia adalah Ratu yang sangat di takuti oleh orang di kerajaan Vampirenya, tetap saja ia menghormati suami atau Raja pemimpin kaum mereka ini. Akhirnya semua semua pun berangkat menuju ke hutan terlarang. Mereka keluarga kerajaan ini lebih memilih hutan terlarang sebab tempat ini memang hutan yang tersembunyi. Merupakan batas antara dunia kegelapan Vampire dan dunia manusia.

Oleh sebab itu, manusia yang masuk ke territorial hutan terlarang, tentu saja tak ada yang kembali dengan selamat. Mereka merupakan buruan terlezat memang buat para vampire kelaparan seperti keluarga kerajaan ini. Kawasan ini milik keluarga kerajaan sebenarnya, jadi tak banyak vampire akan berburu disini kalau kerajaan tengah mencari buruannya!

Ketika sampai di hutan terlarang, mereka keluarga kerajaan vampire itu dengan sendirinya berpencar-pencar sendiri mencari-cari dimana ada mangsa yang tepat di jadikan mangsa oleh mereka. Tak terkecuali si kembar Jun Su dan Eun Hyuk yang begitu senang dengan buruan kali ini. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya Junsu yang selalu berburu bersama saudara kembar tak miripnya itu kali ini memilih untuk berburu mangsa sendiri. Eun Hyuk terlihat mengernyitkan dahi ketika tahu Junsu ingin mencari sendirian sebab biasanya mereka akan mencari target bersama dan meminum darah target bersamaan sambil setelah itu bersendawa sebesar-besarnya! Tapi melihat wajah keseriusan dari Junsu yang jarang di perlihatkan setelah bertahun-tahun, Eun Hyuk tak bertanya apa-apa sebab kalau Junsu telah seperti itu, ada sesuatu yang tengah mengganjal hati saudara kembarnya itu.

Sebenarnya bila memikirkan tentang hal yang mengganjal hati, Eunhyuk juga tengah seperti itu. Semua ini berhubungan dengan manusia yang di bawa oleh Yunho _hyung_ ke _castle_ semalam. Entah setelah melihat pria itu, Eun Hyuk seakan tak tenang. Walau ia tadi sempat memperingatkan Yunho hyung untuk bergegas bergabung untuk mencari mangsa, ada sesuatu yang membuat ia ingin berbicara lebih dekat dengan pria yang di bawa hyungnya. Bukan karena darah manusia saja yang menariknya saat itu, ada sesuatu yang lain.

Junsu memang belum melihat dan bercengkrama dengan manusia bernama Jae Joong itu lain halnya dia yang tadi sempat dekat dan melihat rupa manusia itu! Akan tetapi setidaknya Junsu pernah melihat dalam gendongan Yunho _hyung_! Apa Junsu juga merasakan keanehan yang ia rasakan? Apakah benar begitu? Kata banyak orang, kembar selalu memiliki hubungan batin yang kuat. Tapi selama ini mereka jarang memiliki perasaan itu lagi. Tepatnya ia tak tahu, ada sebagian dari ingatannya mungkin yang tak beres.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Hyuk." Junsu tersenyum dan memukul pelan lengan Eun Hyuk yang seperti tengah bengong sedari ia berkata ingin mencari buruan sendiri itu, Junsu segera mengubah diri menjadi bentuk kelelawar kecil dan segera terbang mengitari awan yang gelap tanpa menunggu jawaban dari saudara kembarnya. Hutan terlarang memang sangat jarang sekali mendapat penerangan matahari sebab ini merupakan batas Negeri Kegelapan dengan kehidupan manusia. Hutan Terlarang memang terlarang untuk manusia mendatanginya sebab kalau di langgar memang akan terjadi hal yang dilakukan makhluk vampire seperti anggota keluarga Choi. Manusia sudah dilarang untuk tidak melakukan pelanggaran dengan melewati batas territorial, bukan salah mereka bila melanggar batas tersebut! Ini sudah hukum alam.

Mata Junsu sangat awas menatap bagian bawah hutan sambil terbang di langit atau angkasa yang luas ini. Dengan bentuknya sebagai kelelawar kecil memudahkan dia mencari manusia yang tersesat di hutan ini. Padahal saat ini cuaca cukup gelap, untuk manusia pada umumnya mungkin akan susah melihat. Samar-samar Junsu menangkap bayangan manusia. Dia tersenyum ketika telah menemukan target yang akan menjadi santapan paginya saat ini. Junsu segera menukik kebawah dan pelan-pelan berubah wujud menjadi bentuk manusianya ketika sudah mendekat dengan targetnya. Dengan cepat kemudian menyambar tubuh buruannya sambil berteriak.

"Yah-aku dapat!" Junsu melengking berteriak dengan suara yang lebih dikatakan bagai _dolphine _kecepit pintu saja. Junsumenyambar membawa tubuh itu dengan kekuatan super cepat vampirenya hingga tubuh manusia itu terangkat dan terdorong menghantam batang pohon besar. Sang buruan atau target Junsu yang di sambar itu berteriak kesakitan ketika punggungnya menghantam pohon besar tersebut membuat Junsu yang sudah siap akan menusukkan taringnya menghentikan tusukan di kulit leher buruannya.

Merasa bahwa yang mendorongnya ke pohon sedikit mengendur, orang itu dengan tenaganya yang ada mendorong tubuh Junsu hingga menjauh sekitar 50cm darinya. Junsu yang terdorong terkejut. Tentu saja ia begitu terkejut sebab sebagai seorang manusia, tergetnya ini cukup kuat tenaganya atau apakah dia dalam keadaan ingin memakan buruannya sehingga tenaganya tidak seperti biasanya? Junsu yang masih menunduk menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya seraya berpikir bahwa buruannya harus segera ia bunuh. Namun ketika dia mengangkat kepala dan bersiap ingin menyambar manusia-dan ternyata dia seorang pemuda-keinginannya hilang untuk meminum darah nya.

Semua di sebabkan pemuda itu memiliki mata yang indah seakan membuai Junsu. Dia manusia tapi memiliki kecermelangan mata para vampire, bau manusia yang manis namun penuh kekuatan disana. Setiap kali matanya beradu dengan pemuda sang target buruan ini, Junsu merasa mata itu menghayukan membuat darah vampire di tubuhnya bergolak, jantung berdetak bagai ia seorang manusia. Siapa orang ini? Kenapa ia tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan dari mata teduh pemuda itu!

Sang pemuda itu begitu terkejut ketika melihat orang yang menerjangnya hingga membuat punggung terasa sakit akibat menghantam batang pohon. Melihat sosok seorang vampire asli baru kali ini ia lihat, apalagi dengan jubahnya yang melambai-lambai tergerai indah ditiup angin hutan ini. Bukannya ia merasa takut tapi sosok itu terlihat indah di matanya. Begitu takjub bahkan orang itu seakan tak percaya bahwa pria yang berdiri di depannya adalah vampire. Indah dan begitu polos pikir pemuda itu, jauh dari pandangannya para vampire yang ia bayangkan. Dan setiap matanya beradu dengan vampire itu, jantung pemuda itu berdetak. Ini perasaan yang berbeda dengan ketika ia mengencani para wanita.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pemuda itu setelah lama ia berdiam dan vampire itu juga tak kunjung mendekatinya untuk meminum darah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada vampire ini? Padahal begitu ia melihatnya dan sudah bermaksud ingin membunuh kenapa tidak di lakukan! Justru mereka berdua berpandangan intens semakin menghanyutkan. Bibir yang menyembulkan taring itu entah kenapa begitu sexy menggodanya. Hei…dia ini pemuda manusia yang normal! Bukanlah seorang yang menyukai sesama jenis apalagi bentuknya bukanlah manusia biasa. Akan tetapi dia memang vampire yang indah. Tak peduli ia seorang pria sekalipun.

Pemuda itu memang merasa bahwa vampire ini berbeda. Entah ia merasa tidak ada aura pembunuh yang keluar dari tubuh maupun pancaran mata jernih yang di lancarkan padanya. Entah membuat darahnya berdesir dan ingin berada pria vampire itu di bawah tubuhnya. Pesonanya membuat ia merasa susah untuk bernafas!

"Kau tidak tau siapa aku?" Vampire itu mengeluarkan suara yang lucu ketika ia mendengar pertama kali tadi. Sepertinya vampire itu merasa aneh dengan pertanyaannya. Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya? Akh..bukankah vampire itu hanya harus menyebutkan nama?

Junsu menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi taring yang sudah menyembul sedari tadi. Berharap agar pemuda yang menganggu hati ini takut dengannya. Sedari ia melihat pemuda buruannya yang tampan dan memiliki suara husky berat membuat tubuh vampirenya terlena. Baru kali ini ia merasakan hal ini, darah begitu menggelegak dan gairah tubuhnya memuncak untuk mendekati dan berada dalam pelukan pemuda manusia itu.

Pemuda tersenyum takjub sepertinya! Apa! Dia tidak takut! Junsu pun mendekat. Yang tadinya berada 50cm sekarang memperpendek dengan 30cm.., berharap pemuda itu takut atau melepaskan pandangan intens ini. Dengan gigi taringnya ini, siapapun pasti akan takut apalagia pemuda ini bukankah buruannya. Jadi sepantasnya yang takut itu dia, bukan Junsu! Benar bukan!

"_Vampire_! Wouw…_this is fantastic!"_ Apa dia bilang fun apa? Junsu mengerjap-erjapkan mata? Semakin ia berpikir kata itu membuat ia bingung sendiri. Sekarang Junsu mengangkat sebelah tangan nya di bawah dagu dan tangan yang lain di taruh didada bersedekap seakan menyangga tangan satunya. Berpikir apa itu _Fantastic_. Membuat wajah seramnya menghilang. Terbesit dengan nama makanan ringan yang digigit mengeluarkan suara renyah bernama _(snack)_ atau begitulah yang tertulis di bungkusnya-walau-tak-yakin-itu-apa-nama-nya yang pernah ia temukan bersama manusia buruannya. Apakah fantastic itu nama jenis makanan ringan?

"Apa?F-u-n-t-a-s-t-i-k? Itu sejenis makanan ringan ya?" Ujar Junsu yang merasa kebingungan dan tak tahu apa artinya atau menyerah untuk berpikir lagi. Pemuda itu sekarang tergelak dengan pertanyaan polos vampire yang ia anggap menarik dan menakjubkan ini. Betul-betul vampire ini berbeda dengan yang ia lihat di layar kaca. Pemuda itu memang sangat suka dengan vampire ataupun cerita layar kaca yang berbau dengan makhluk penghisap darah itu. Setiap ia menonton membuat ia bersemangat. Darahnya berdesir hebat. Seperti sekarang yang terjadi. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Dia merasa jantungnya berdetak keras ingin memiliki pemuda vampire itu. Apakah ia terpesona hingga jatuh cinta pada vampire ini? Selama ini ia tak pernah percaya cinta pandangan sekarang, sepertinya hal itu berlaku pada Yoochun, sang cassanova ini. Yeah.. pemuda ini adalah Park Yoochun. Seorang directure muda yang tengah di incar oleh seorang preman besar.

Preman itu adalah Shindong, seorang pemuda gendut yang telah membuat banyak masalah. Penjara rupanya tidak membuat ia sejak ia keluar penjara, Shindong sudah membuat 4 gadis tak berdosa menjadi mangsa kebiadabannya! Polisi sudah banyak cara mencari Shindong namun ia licin bagai belut. Selalu saja tak dapat di tangkap. Shindong bisa tertangkap dulu, itu disebabkan anak buah Yoochun lah yang dulu turun tangan disebabkan wanita yang menjadi salah satu korban adalah pacarnya.

Berada di hutan terlarang ini pun sebenarnya di sebabkan oleh orang-orang Shindong yang berhasil memerangkapnya. Mereka memang ingin membunuh tapi rupanya membuang ke hutan terlarang ini cukup ampuh sebab banyak pemuda ataupun pemudi yang memasuki tempat itu tak pernah kembali lagi. Bahkan polisi yang bertugas mencari saja menghilang dan tak pernah kembali. Kini ia tahu penyebab orang tak pernah kembali lagi, hutan terlarang ini ada makhluk seperti pemuda didepannya ini. Tapi…meski pemuda ini mungkin pembunuh, ia tak merasa takut sama sekali. Tapi malah tergelak seperti sekarang. Bahkan perutnya terasa sakit sekarang karena tertawa.

"Eh..kau tidak takut pada ku?" Tanya Junsu lagi ketika ia merasa pemuda buruannya bukannya takut padanya malah menertawakannya. Memang apa salahnya dengan jawaban yang ia utarakan?

"_Aniyaa_~~itu bahasa inggris! Bukan makanan ringan juga! Takut? Kau tidak menakutkan.. tapi kau lucu." Ujar pemuda itu setelah ia merasa bisa mengontrol tawanya. Junsu merasa harga dirinya jatuh sebagai vampire anak dari Choi Siwon yang penuh wibawa dan Kim Heechul yang menyeramkan tapi orang didepannya tidak takut padanya! Junsu pun tak menyeringai saja, sekarang gigi tajamnya di perlihatkan kemudian mendekat dengan Yoochun kemudian membaui leher Yoochun seraya berbisik.

"Begini juga tidak?" Yoochun menggeleng, dia bahkan tidak merasakan hidupnya tengah berada dalam ujung maut akan tetapi lebih kearah menggairahkan saja. Suara yang berbisik itu begitu mengusik pikiran dan hasratnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian Junsu menjauhi leher itu dan menatap lurus mata Yoochun.

"Aku tidak menyeramkan?" Yoochun menggeleng lagi seraya meyakinkan Junsu bahwa ia tak gencar dengan gertakannya. Tapi sebenarnya ada hal yang membuat takut, kalau ia tak dapat mengendalikan hasrat untuk mencium bibir yang entah kenapa terlihat sexy dengan taringnya. Sungguh, kalau seperti itu yang terjadi ia berharap di gigit oleh pemuda vampire ini saja. Setidaknya bila pemuda itu menjadikan ia vampire, mereka bisa lebih panas membara akan sebuah ciuman saja. Hei…kenapa ia menjadi seperti pria saja! Tapi sungguh..kalau kau melihat vampire ini maka semua akan sehatmu akan terbantahkan!

"Astaga..hebat sekali kau.. Mau menjadi teman ku tidak?" Tanya Junsu polos. Sebenarnya dia cukup tertarik dengan pemuda ini..Tampan.. dan memiliki aura vampire indah bila misalnya pemuda ini menjadi vampire. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menjadikan vampire, tapi apa pemuda itu siap dengan konsekuensi menjadi vampire kelas bawah. Kebanyakan manusia yang di jadikan vampire karena di gigit oleh keluarga kerajaan akan menjadi pengawal kerajaan dan akan melupakan bahwa mereka pernah hidup sebagai manusia. Junsu tak mau itu, ia tertarik pada pemuda ini. Mata yang indah telah memperangkapnya! Tak ingin pemuda itu melupakan dia! Kemungkinan dapat meningat akan sangat lama.

"Tentu, AkuPark Yoochun.." Yoochun mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum, Junsu mengamit tangan itu dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Junsu. Oh iya Yoochun ssi~, bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?" Tanya Junsu setelah tangan mereka yang tengah bersalaman terlepas. Banyak memang manusia tersasar kemari atau tidak mempercayai keanehan hutan terlarang datang kemari hanya karena kepenasaran sisi manusia mereka akan sebuah kejadian yang menurut mereka ghaib tanpa tahu bahwa mereka menjadi buruan para vampire ataupun manusia srigala merah yang kelaparan. Beruntung Yoochun saat ini bertemu dengannya, kalau bertemu dengan yang anggota kerajaan lain? Hari ini memang khusus, setiap jadwal mencari buruan, beberapa tempat yang merupakan milik kerajaan tentu saja di evakuasi agar para seluruh keluarga kerajaan dapat berburu tanpa di ganggu oleh vampire lain. Namun belum juga Yoochun menjawab pertanyaan nya, ia seperti mendengar suara akan kedatangan seseorang ketempat mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau bersembunyi sekarang. Kalau kau sampai diketahui atau di temukan oleh kedua orang tuaku, hyung atau dongsaeng ku..kau akan jadi santapan mereka.." Ujar Junsu dengan nada suara seperti memerintah. Junsu tak ingin orang yang tampan yang menarik hatinya ini harus mati di tangan para hyung, dongsaeng atau ummanya. Appa mungkin masih bisa melepaskan kalau ia yang meminta, tapi kalau tante sihir atau Umma Heechul yang menemukan habislah nyawa pemuda ini. Belum juga ia bersenang-senang dengan orang ini, sudah keburu di bunuh! Tidak..ia harus membawa Yoochun pergi.

"Wah… Masih ada lagi yang sepertimu disini?" Junsu terperangah dengan jawaban santai pemuda bernama Yoochun ini. Sekarang pria itu tengah menatapnya dengan berjalan mengelilingi dengan tangan kebelakang. Seakan menilai dirinya, membuat wajah putih vampirenya merona. Hei..walau mereka adalah vampire, bila mereka malu akan seperti manusia yang tengah tersipu malu. Walau vampire memang jahat dengan meminum darah manusia, setidaknya mereka bisa juga jatuh cinta dan merasakan kehangatan kasih sayang.

"AAh.. yaaa.!? I-itu bukan jawaban? _Pabo..! _Nanti kalau kau digigit bagaimana?" Junsu mengemukakan pendapat setelah dapat mengatasi debaran dan rasa malu yang menyergap dirinya. Sungguh orang ini membuat ia tak dapat berkutik. Padahal ia seorang vampire dan pria itu adalah manusia biasa Benar targetnya ini manusia bukan! Ini pertama kali ia kehilangan keinginan membunuh mangsanya. Padahal ia sangat lapar saat, namun ia malah terperangkap dalam pandangan Yoochun.

Yoochun mendekatkan diri dan mendekatkan bibir ke telinga Junsu membuat vampire itu segera mengangkat tangan dan menutup telinganya. Hal ini sangat mengganggu, nafas itu begitu menggelitik indranya. Hal ini membuat jantung vampire nya berdetak bukan! Padahal yang ia tahu, jantung itu jarang sekali memainkan fungsinya!

"Kau vampire yang baik. Aku mulai menyukaimu.."Ujar Yoochun berbisik membuat Junsu menoleh kearah samping dan sekarang mata mereka saling menatap kembali. Junsu benar-benar terpikat oleh ketampanan dan juga senyum itu. Begitu pula dengan Yoochun yang melihat Junsu begitu berbeda. Bukan berbeda karena ia sebagai vampire, tapi untuk ukuran pria ia manis, imut sekaligus memiliki aura kesexyan luar biasa bila sudah matang. Tunggu dulu..berapa umur vampire ini?

"Se-sebaiknya kita pergi dan cari tempat yang aman.." Melihat wajah Junsu yang berubah khawatir, Yoochun menjadi bertanya-tanya. Apakah ada bahaya mendekat? Mungkin begitu mengingat seorang vampire memiliki kemampuan mendengar yang tinggi. Yoochun mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya sendiri, berkonsentrasi dengan menutup mata, daun telinganya berderak-derak setiap mencoba mencari suara diantara tiupan angin lirih. Dia mendengar kaki yang berlari seakan tak menapak tanah sehingga membuat gemerisik alang-alang tinggi di setiap pijakan, itu yang ia dengar. Yoochun memang memiliki kemampuan mendengar yang tajam walau mungkin tak setajam Junsu yang seorang vampire tapi dapat ia rasakan orang ini cukup berbahaya. Walau dalam jarak sejauh ini, Yoochun merasakan aura membunuh yang kental.

"Bagaimana kalau didunia manusia? Tempat ku.." Yoochun tak terpikir apapun sekarang. Pemuda vampire ini juga sepertinya sangat takut. Seakan orang yang tengah mendekat ini begitu membuat ia tak mampu berpikir bagaimana menyelamatkannya. Kalau orang yang akan datang kemari ini juga membuat Junsu terluka, ia tak akan mau itu terjadi.

"Junsu…! Tidak ada waktu lagi, orang itu sepertinya mendekat dalam beberapa menit. Akh.. tidak! Mungkin hitungan detik mengingat dia begitu cepat." Junsu menoleh kearah Yoochun seakan bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia bisa tahu. Bukankah ia manusia biasa? Pendengarannya tak mungkin setajam itu.

"Bawa aku keduniaku..Junsu!"

"Ahhh..Ne. ayo..ayo..naik saja dipunggung ku cepat!" Perintah Junsu dan di tanggap oleh Yoocuhun segera. Tepat vampire yang tengah menuju tempat mereka berdua berpijak, Junsu sudah membawa Yoochun terbang di angkasa, meloncati pepohonan tinggi menuju dunia manusia tempatnya berada.

Junsu berhenti di puncak pohon tertinggi dengan Yoochun masih memeluk punggungnya. Matahari sepertinya tengah bersembunyi di balik awan yang mendung. Begitu mereka keluar dari teritorial hutan terlarang, Junsu begitu takjub dengan dunia manusia ini. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan tempat ia selama ini namun mungkin yang membedakan adalah orang-orang disini tidak mengenakan pakaian jubah tertutup seperti para penyihir di tempatnya, atau menggunakan jubah kerajaan yang ia pakai disini. Membuat ia merasa berbeda tapi ia senang. Selama ini ia tak pernah keluar dari territorial hutan terlarang, ummanya Heechul begitu sangat keras. Kalaupun pernah keluar tapi tidak sejauh sekarang ini. Entah sejak kapan tapi mereka semua di larang berburu ke dunia manusia.

Dahulu pernah Yunho hyung nya melewati batas territorial dan umma mengetahuinya begitu sangat marah pada Yunho hyung dan semua pengawal yang bertugas untuk pangeran kedua itu. Awalnya para pengawal itu tidak akan penjarakan tapi di bunuh oleh umma seperti yang di lakukan kepada Jong Hyun kemarin, kalau saja saat itu Appa nya tidak ikut turun tangan mungkin semua pengawal mati sia-sia hari itu. Yunho hyung, akhirnya sangat berhati-hati sekarang sejak insiden itu walau kematian Joong. Dia tak pernah sekalipun pergi keluar territorial dengan pengawal. Seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin dan memanggul manusia yang baunya begitu manis. Menggoda untuk di cicipi oleh dirinya. Tapi sepertinya Yunho tak ingin menggigit mengingat Eun Hyuk sempat menceritakan kalau orang berdarah manis itu mungkin akan menjadi ipar mereka. Junsu menjadi tertawa sendiri, bagaimana hyungnya itu dapat melewatkan darah manis itu? Padahal Yunho adalah yang paling berdarah dingin dan lebih mirip umma yang sadis.

Sebenarnynya bau manis orang itu begitu mengusiknya hingga hari ini. Membuat Junsu ingin mencari buruan yang semanis darah manusia yang di bawa oleh Yunho hyungnya. Junsu menemukan pada pria yang sekarang di panggulnya. Tapi bukannya ia ingin meminum atau segera menjadikan vampire, ia malah terjebak di situasi yakni membawa pria itu di punggungnya dan jatuh cinta pada buruan yang harusnya ia bunuh. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Yunho hyung tak ingin meminum darah manusia yang manis itu. Kalau tidak salah, hyung mengatakan kalau ia sangat mencintai manusia yang ia bawa itu. Pertama kali Yunho hyung mencintai seseorang. Tunggu dulu…pertama kali? Entahlah…dalam ingatannya ia tak pernah merasa Yunho hyung mencintai seseorang.

"Waaaa..ini ya dunia manusia itu! Arrggh.. tapi sepertinya aku lapar!" Junsu mulai merasakan sedikit pusing di sebabkan matahari yang panasnya berbeda dengan tempat tinggalnya juga ia belum meminum darah demi kelangsungan hidupnya. Terlihat Junsu sedikit melemas, namun ia tak ingin juga membuat Yoochun jatuh dari pucuk pohon tertinggi ini. Yoochun mengetatkan kalungan tangan di leher Junsu yang tengah menggendong di punggung saat sang vampire itu menuruni pucuk pohon dan menyandarkannya pada salah satu dahan pohon terkuat, mereka masih diatas. Yoochun melepas pegangan dan Junsu terlihat bersandar di sebelahnya.

"Aku lapar…kepalaku pusing sekali." Wajah Junsu yang pucat terlihat lebih pucat. Yoochun sadar bahwa sebenarnya ia adalah buruan vampire ini tapi Junsu tak membunuhnya. Yoochun tak tahu alasan tak membunuhnya itu apa, padahal Junsu sangat memerlukan darah nya untuk kelangsungan hidup. Kenapa? Apakah pria vampire ini memiliki perasaan tertarik seperti dirinya?

"Kalau begitu kau gigit saja aku!" Junsu yang menunduk sekarang menatap Yoochun mencari kebenaran. Apakah pria itu tengah menyuruh untuk membunuh dirinya? Junsu menggeleng, bagaimana ia bisa meminum darah orang yang menarik hatinya hanya dalam hitungan beberapa menit lalu. Junsu juga belum mengenal lebih dalam orang ini. Tidak, ia tak akan meminum darah Yoochun. Junsu menggeleng keras kepalanya tanda ia tak setuju dengan Yoochun.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya perlu beristirahat sebentar untuk mengembalikan tenagaku. Aku tak akan mati dengan sehari tidak minum darah. Ini hanya efek kecil karena belum makan darah manusia hari ini, sama halnya manusia yang tergantung dengan nasi sebagai makanan pokok, dan di tambah matahari ini sedikit menyiksaku,"

Yoochun yang sempat bingung dengan keadaan Junsu sekarang menjadi sedikit tenang tapi ia tak ingin melihat tenaga vampire ini terkuras hanya karena tidak memakan apapun. Walau sekarang ini Junsu tidak apa-apa belum tentu nanti vampire ini dpat mengatasi hal ini. Saat itu tiba-tiba Yoochun melihat bayangan seseorang di bawah sana. Sepertinya ia mengenali orang itu. Shindong! Kebetulan sekali, mungkin ia bisa menjadi santapan Junsu saat ini. Apalagi pria itu tak sendiri, ada tiga orang bersamanya yang telah membuatnya berada di hutan terlarang.

"Manusia!" Junsu sepertinya juga bereaksi dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tentu saja disini banyak manusia, sebab ini memang dunia yang memang dilarang untuk dimasuki mereka. Walau begitu Junsu Junsu yang tadi merasa tak bertenaga menjadi sedikit bersemangat, terlihat ia mencoba untuk berdiri tegap. Saat ini ada manusia yang bisa membantu rasa lapar ini. Tapi, ia tak ingin Yoochun berpikir ia sekeji itu membunuh manusia. Hei..bukannya Ummanya mengajari tentang pengendalian diri? Pasti dia bisa untuk melakukan itu, bukankah ia tak meminum darah Yoochun juga dikarenakan pengendalian diri?

"Ah..Junsu, kau tadi bertanya kenapa aku berada di hutan terlarang?" Junsu masih berdiri memikirkan menerkam atau tidak manusia yang berada di bawah pohon ini menengok kearah Yoochun yang bertanya kepadanya, walau ia ingin memakan buruan di bawah itu tapi tak dapat dipungkiri dia juga penasaran dengan Yoochun berada di hutan terlarang. Yoochun belum sempat menjawab ketika ia bertanya sebab, tadi ia merasa umma nya mendekat dan ia harus menyelamatkan Yoochun. Pemuda tampan yang membuat jantung vampirenya berdetak tak boleh mati ditangan umma.

"Orang di bawah itu kau lihat yang paling gemuk?" Junsu mengangguk, sebab ia memang ingin sekali terlebih dahulu meminum darah orang gendut itu. Pasti darahnya dapat mengenyangkannya!

"Dia bos dari ketiga orang itu. Mereka hendak membunuhku dengan memasukkanku ke hutan terlarang. Gigit saja preman itu, dia selalu memalak dan memperkosa gadis-gadis. Mantan pacarku pernah jadi korban dan ia masuk penjara karenanya,tapi keluar lagi dan ingin membalas dendam padaku. Namanya Shindong.."

Belum lagi Yoochun selesai menjelaskan tentang Shindong, Junsu sudah menghilang dari sebelahnya, sementara Shindong dan ketiga orang bersamanya yang tengah berada di bawah pohon juga ikut menghilang. Yoochun sedikit kebingungan kemana dengan kepergian mereka semua dan Junsu yang tadi bersamanya. Yoochun pikir, tadi Junsu sedikit kelelahan dam sedikit lemas tapi kalau begini, berarti ia telah menyambar empat orang dengan sekali berjalan? Tidak berlari tentunya dengan kekuatan mereka. Ditengah kebingungannya, Junsu sekarang sudah duduk disebelah batang pohon lagi dengan wajah yang berseri, berbeda dengan tadi.

"Gomawo…aku jadi tak merasa bersalah dengan membunuh mereka di depanmu. Ayo kita turun dan temani aku jalan-jalan di dunia manusia. Sudah ada disini juga aku tak ingin menyiakan waktu berhargaku." Yoochun masihlah terpelongo melihat kecepatan vampire ini dari menyambar ketiga orang dam Shindong kemudian menghampirinya kembali. Kecepatannya kembali ke sampingnya lebih cepat dari ketika ia membawa pergi dari hutan terlarang ke bagian terluar hutan terlarang. Belum lagi pakaian yang dikenakan Junsu juga sudah berganti dengan pakaian salah satu dari pengawal Shindong. Junsu terlihat dua kali sangat menarik dengan pakaian manusia ketimbang yang di pergunakan pria itu tadi. Membuat degup jantungnya berdetak makin kencang. Yoochun tak bisa lepas dari keindahan Junsu, seakan terhipnotis tak ingin lepas.

"Hei Yoochunnie" Junsu menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Yoochun membuat kesadaran pria itu kembali. Yoochun mengerjap-erjapkan mata dan terlihat kegugupan disana, apa yang harus ia lakukan

"Kau..cepat sekali! Kecepatan itu bukan milik manusia" Pernyataan yang bodoh sekali darinya! Bukankah Junsu memang bukan manusia? Dia adalah seorang vampire. Ingin sekali Yoochun mencari tempat persembunyian untuk mengatasi rasa malu akan kebodohannya itu. Junsu mengerucutkan bibir sekarang membuat ia kembali tertegun. Astaga… itu sangat imut!

"Bukankah aku memang bukan manusia Chun? Kalau aku sudah makan, kekuatanku dua kali lebih cepat." Junsu masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, haish..kalau begini Yoochun tak dapat berpikiran normal tahu!

"Ahhahahha…iya kau bukan manusia. Maksudku kau itu hmm..kau hebat! Hahahhaha" Yoochun mencoba tertawa walau sebenarnya ia merasa ini adalah hal terbodoh. Tapi tidak buat Junsu rupanya. Dia tersenyum manis dan menarik tangan Yoochun membawanya kebawah membuat mereka berpijak pada tanah!

Sialan..Junsu memberi senyuman manis yang polos dengan kekuatan mata memancarkan kekuatan aura cinta membuat jantungnya berdetak. Dan tangan yang dingin menggenggamnya, entah terasa hangat. Bahkan kenapa ia merasa suhu tubuh Junsu sama dengannya yang manusia tapi Junsu memang bukan manusia bukan! Apa dia juga seorang vampire? Itu suatu pernyataan bodoh Park Yoochun! Dia makan dan minum makanan manusia, bukan darah seperti Junsu. Dia hidup di dunia manusia dan dilahirkan oleh manusia biasa, tidak mungkin ia seorang vampire juga! Sungguh pemikiran bodoh dengan memproklamirkan ia juga sejenis seperti Junsu.

"Ayo kita jalan. Tunjukkan padaku duniamu Chun." Junsu tersenyum sambil mengamit tangan Yoochun. Yoochun mengangguk dan harusnya ia bersenang-senang dan jangan berpikir macam-macam. Yoochun pun tersenyum membalas senyuman Junsu yang manis itu dan segera mengajak vampire itu berjalan-jalan. Dia pun mengajak Junsu berkeliling dengan memesan taxy. Ketika ia diculik dan di buang di hutan terlarang, mobil miliknya entah ada di mana sekarang. Beruntung dompetnya tidak di ambil oleh anak buang Shindong saat itu jadi ia masih bisa membawa vampire nya ini berjalan-jalan ke distrik Dongdaemun, tempat orang-orang menjual barang merk tertentu yang di palsukan dengan kualitas lumayan hingga terjelek.

Dia sebenarnya bisa mengajak ke mall yang tentu lebih baik dari Dongdaemun, hanya saja ia ingin menggenggam tangan ini, bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalan yang padat manusia dengan Junsu. Junsu merupakan pria sehingga berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang dulu menjadi pacarnya, Junsu selalu mengagumi apa yang ia lihat dan tidak macam-macam meminta barang mahal tapi Junsu hanya meminta jalan-jalan mengelilingi Seoul. Hal ini yang membuat ia semakin menyukainya. Belum lagi, Junsu tidaklah membunuh sembarangan disini sebagai vampire. Pengendalian diri yang lumayan tinggi mengingat manusia berada banyak disekelilingnya, benar-benar vampire yang baik. Tak terasa sekarang matahari sudah menuju peraduan dan menggantikan bulan yang bertugas merefleksikan sinar mentari dengan sinarnya, membuat Junsu lebih bersemangat. Malam dan kegelapan seperti ini membuat ia semakin lebih kuat dan suasana ini membuat ia terlena, lebih membuat gairahnya memuncak untuk lebih menikmati Seoul di malam hari.

Tentu saja Junsu ingin menikmati ini semua, seakan tak ada lagi hari esok. Dengan bergantinya siang ke malam, suasana kotaSeoul pun ikut berubah. Beberapa tempat yang disiang hari tertutup tirai, sekarang terbuka dan setiap tempat itu dinyalakan lampu berwarna warni. Junsu yang memandangi lewat kaca mobil tertegun. Tempat apa yang dimanakan Hotel Reitz itu! Banyak sekali laki-laki dan perempuan memasukinya sambil bergandengan mesra. Bahkan ada juga pasangan pria yang memasuki tempat itu sambil mengelus punggung atau hanya sekedar meremas pantat yang berbalut celana panjang ketat.

"Hei..tempat apa itu Yoochun?" Junsu menunjuk kearah hotel itu membuat Yoochun yang tengah memakan sisa daging kaki babi yang ia bungkus dari kedai daging kaki babi terkenal disalah satu tempat di Dongdaemun menjadi tersedak. Vampire itu sepertinya menatapi orang-orang disana dengan penuh rasa lapar! Lapar? Junsu lapar?

"Kenapa? Kau lapar Su?"

"Aniiya..aku hanya bingung dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Sebenarnya tempat apa itu?" Yoochun yang di tanya seperti itu bingung untuk menjawab apa. Sebenarnya ini pertanyaan yang semua orang pasti tahu tapi di pertanyaan dengan sangat gamblang dan polos seperti itu entah kenapa menimbulkan reaksi kecanggungan. Yoochun mengambil tissue dan membersihkan mulutnya yang berminyak. Yoochun mendekati Junsu dan berbisik agar supir taxy yang ada didepan tidak mendengar jawaban sebab sepertinya supir itu juga ingin tertawa dengan kepolosan Junsu tak tahu dengan apa namanya love hotel!

"Itu Love Hotel..tempat orang bercinta.."

Bisik Yoochun, dan bukannya terkejut atau marah Junsu merasakan gairahnya muncul perlahan. Gairah vampire di malam hari, yang membuatnya mencari buruan sebagai pelampiasan atas gairah kelelakiannya. Junsu membuka pintu taxy membuat Yoochun segera keluar dari taxy yang di sewanya mengejar Junsu.

"Kau mau kemana Su?"

"Let's go! Kita masuk ketempat itu." Dia menarik tangan yoochun masuk dngan bahasa inggris yang entah sejak kapan dipelajarinya. Junsu tidak mengambil pusing, walaupun Yoochun bukan vampire sepertinya..Tapi Yoochun bisa jadi vampire untuknya. Bahkan omelan Ummanya dan bayangan akan di jemur di atas kolam buaya bila ia tidak datang ke Danau Dadong untuk kembali ke castle tidak ia pikirkan. Dia ingin bersama Yoochun malam ini.

####################################################

Sementara itu… , keluarga kerajaan yang tadi sempat berpencar berburu di hutan terlarang telah berkumpul pada Danau Dadong terkecuali Junsu tentu saja. Mereka yang berkumpul tengah menunggu Junsu untuk pulang ke _castle_ kediaman mereka. Mereka berpikir mungkin Junsu masih belum kenyang dengan memakan darah manusia sehingga di putuskan untuk menunggu sejenak. Hari ini memang sangat sedikit manusia yang tersasar ke hutan terlarang dan hal ini di maklumi oleh Choi Siwon, Raja sekaligus appa kelima anak-anaknya! Tapi hingga hampir satu jam berlalu Junsu belum datang ke Danau Dadong, membuat Heechul sang umma menjadi sedikit khawatir.

Walaupun ia seorang umma yang menurut anak-anaknya kejam, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri ia hanya sangat sayang kepada anak-anaknya. Heechul yang khawatir walau wajahnya tak berubah, terlihat dingin mungkin di mata semua orang namun tidak dimata Choi Siwon, akhirnya mencari Junsu yang belum kembali. Hal ini disebabkan ia tadi sempat merasakan darah vampire yang terselimuti darah manusia. Tapi begitu ia berlari untuk mencari, ia tak menemukan apa-apa disana.

"Junsuuuu..." Semua orang mencari junsu yang hilang sambil berteriak memanggil –manggil. EunHyuk mencari atau memanggil Junsu dengan tidak semangat. Sebenarnya ia lelah setelah berburu, dan sebagai saudara kembar walau ikatan mereka tidak kuat, Eun Hyuk yakin Junsu tidak kenapa-kenapa. Sungmin dan Sunny juga mencari dengan kurang bersemangat. Sungmin tahu bagaimana adiknya itu. Paling-paling ia bermain-main kerumah penyihir Amber dengan bermaksud mengajari sihir walau sebenarnya itu percuma saja sebab darah penyihir hanya menurun kepadanya dan Taemin.

Sejak kecil, Yunho dan Junsu memang senang berkunjung ke desa penyihir setelah Lee Teuk pengawal sekaligus guru keduanya memperkenalkan tentang dunia yang dimana orang bisa memakan makanan manusia pada umumnya. Amber penyihir yang suka menjual makanan manusia seperti bakpao daging. Dengan wajah yang mirip pria cantik namun ia adalah wanita pada umumnya, banyak yang menyukai termasuk laki-laki atau perempuan. Mungkin adiknya itu mengagumi Amber juga. Dulu ia sempat suka, sebagai pangeran negara vampire yang playboy. Akan tetapi bagaimanapun ia menarik Amber bukanlah penyihir muda, tapi ia menarik sebagai lawan latihnya. Bisa dikatakan Amber guru sihir yang berkompeten. Sayang ia tidak mau bekerja di kerajaan, padahal Sungmin sudah pernah mengerahkan jurus playboynya untuk mengajak wanita itu menjadi guru sihir kerajaan.

"Sungmin aku lelah." Ujar Sunny sambil menggelayoti tangan Sungmin. Pria vampire-penyihir ini hanya mendesahkan nafasnya panjang. Akhir-akhir ini Sunny lebih banyak tidur dan makan saja dan jarang bergerak. Begitu bergerak ia malah mengeluhkan lelah. Padahal Junsu belum ditemukan, umma nya tak akan mau berhenti mencari.

"Kau lelah lagi Sunny? Akhir-akhir ini kau gampang lelah dan intensitas makanmu begitu kelewatan. Tapi sabarlah, kita harus mencari Junsu." Perkataan ini di dengar oleh Siwon dan segera merangkul istrinya, mencoba untuk membujuk agar pulang saja. Siwon mengerti dengan istrinya itu yang selalu mengkhawatirkan putra-putra mereka, dan selalu bertindak sangat protective menyebabkan orang-orang sekitar menjadi ketakutan.

"Sudahlah eomma, kita kembali ke castle saja. Bukankah Junsu memang suka seperti itu..pergi tiba-tiba. Lagipula kupikir semua sudah lelah, istri Sungmin juga perlu istirahat. Dia bukanlah dari jenis kita, ayo kita kembali saja ke castle." Siwon menenangkan istrinya yang sedang panik dan memberikan pengertian. Walau semua orang tak mengetahui kecemasan istrinya, ia sangat mengerti kenapa Heechul bersikap seperti ini. Semua berawal dari tragedy itu, dimana akar masalah ini ada pada saudara kembarnya di luar sana.

"Baiklah kita pulang ke castle. Pangeran Junsu awas ya…akan ku hajar anak itu jika pulang nanti!"

Mereka pun kembali menuju castle tanpa Yunho. Vampire itu begitu tahu bahwa nereka semua berusaha mencari adiknya Junsu, malah mengambil kesempatan hilangnya Junsu dengan pergi menyelinap ke dunia manusia tempat JaeJoong berada. Dia terbang mengitari hutan terlarang, mencari jalan keluar menuju territorial dunia manusia, dunia dimana tempat kekasihnya itu tinggal untuk melihat wajah yang begitu ia rindukan. Padahal kalau di pikir, mereka berpisah baru hitungan jam tapi entah kenapa rasanya sudah sangat lama ia berpisah.

Lewat penciumannya yang tajam, dia mengendus mencari wangi kekasihnya yang begitu khas dan tidak banyak manusia miliki. Wangi itu hanya Jae Joong yang punya, pria berdarah manis menggiurkan dengan aroma vanilla yang memabukkan dirinya sebagai vampire, dengan hal inilah ia menemukannya. Yunho terbang menukik kesebuah jendela kamar yang kayunya sudah tua dan lapuk disisi pinggirannya. Disinikah orang yang ia cintai itu tinggal? Kini ia bertengger dijendela kamar Jae Joong, sekedar untuk mengagumi kekasihnya itu barang sebentar namun ia menjadi terperanjat ketika pria itu menengadah dan mengusap-usap matanya. JaeJoong sedang menangis.! Kenapa ia menangis! Apakah ia merindukannya juga atau merasa menyesal menerimanya sebagai kekasih? Kalau diingat-ingat, bukankah ia mengambil keperjakaan pria itu tanpa persetujuan dari Jae Joong? Dan percintaan kedua walau mereka sama-sama menginginkan, itu disebabkan Jae Joong tidak dalam keadaan memungkinkan untuk menolak. Dan terakhir ketika mereka akan bercinta lagi atas dasar saling mencintai? Terhenti sebab Eun Hyuk mendatangi kamarnya.

Tidak! Pasti bukan karena dia kekasihnya itu menangis. Walau ia sangat tidak mengerti bagaimana cinta itu, tapi ia melihat pancaran suka di mata jernih Jae Joong. Juga ketika siang tadi mereka terpaksa berpisah masih ia ingat semu merah mewarnai wajah putih itu ketika ia terbang membelah langit angkasa menuju ke castle dengan memberi ciuman kilat. Yunho yang masih dalam bentuk kelelawar kecil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala atas pemikiran bahwa Jae Joong tak mencintainya. Diputuskan saja untuk membuat sadar kekasihnya bahwa ia ada di luar jendelanya. Dia pun mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamar Jae Joong dan berubah menjadi bentuk manusianya sebab tak mungkin ia berteriak memanggil nama Jae Joong dalam keadaan menjadi kelelawar sebab tentu saja yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah pekikan suara hewan kecil bernama kelelawar, bukan dia yang seorang Choi Yunho.

"Jae..." panggilnya ketika sudah berubah bentuk menjadi manusia dan meringankan tubuh nya agar tidak jatuh dari lantai dua rumah tua ini. Jae Joong yang meringkuk dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lututnya yang ditekuk, segera menoleh kearah jendela ketika mendengar ketukan dan suara Yunho, kekasihnya yang berada di dunia berbeda darinya. Kekasihnya itu kemari? Tapi bagaimana bisa! Bukankah kekasihnya itu tidak tahu dimana ia tinggal? Apakah dia orang lain yang berusaha bersuara seperti Yunho. Tidak! Ditepisnya pikiran ragu-ragu itu. Bukankah kekasihnya adalah vampire! Dia bisa mencari lewat baunya! Jae Joong segera berlari membuka gerendel jendela tua itu dan didorongnya jendela agar membuka. Terlihatlah sosok Yunho dengan jubahnya. Entah betapa sangat gembiranya ia melihat paneran vampire itu berada di hadapannya. Pria yang begitu sangat ia rindukan sejak berpisah siang tadi.

Ketika ia di pulangkan oleh Yunho dari castle menuju tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali, Jae Joong bergegas pulang. Sesampai dirumah, Jae Joong tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Apa yang menjadi bayangannya terjadi! Kedua orang itu menungguinya di ruang tamu dan bertanya kemana saja ia semalam. Karena Jae Joong tak mungkin mengatakan ia berada didunia Vampire yang tentu saja pasti dianggap bualan oleh kedua orang itu, Jae Joong tak menjawab. Sebuah pukulan mendarat pada pipinya. Terasa anyir darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya yang sobek akibat pukulan tangan Ahjushiinya dan gesekan pada giginya. Walau begitu ia masih bisa bergerak merogoh kantung celana memberikan uang yang didapat sebelum ia bertemu orang yang akan memperkosanya dan kemudian di bunuh oleh Yunho. Tapi karena uang itu sedikit dan tak sesuai dengan keinginan mereka, perut Jae Joong ditendang hingga tersungkur tak lupasebuah pukulan bersarang lagi di wajah Jae Joong. Setelah itu mereka menyuruh Jae Joong menimba air, memecah kayu bakar yang dipergunakan untuk pemanas ruangan.

Changmin sedang tidak ada dirumah saat itu, tentu adik angkatnya tengah bekerja dijalanan atas suruhan kedua orang itu, jadi dia yang mengerjakan pekerjaan memecah kayu baker juga memasak. Padahal tubuhnya masih sedikit lelah dan sakit akibat apa yang ia lakukan sendiri bersama kekasih vampirnya. Setelah malam menjelang waktu makan, ia hanya diberi sepotong roti kering yang mungkin sudah berjamur untuk ia makan. Padahal tadi ia memasak nasi juga dengan sayur mayur dan lauk pauk lengkap, namun sepertinya kedua orang itu tak ingin ia memakan semua. Dan karena ia sangat lapar, Jae Joong sembunyi-sembunyi mencuri makanan tersebut. Malang nasibnya ia ketahuan oleh Tae Yeon Ahjumma. Spatula yang masih dalam genggaman Jae Joong di rebut dan dipukulkan kewajah Jae Joong. Wanita itu mengultimatumnya tak boleh keluar kamar hingga esok pagi, tak ada makan pagi untuknya esok.

Dia meringkuk sendirian di kamar, ia bisa bersabar semua itu tapi kenapa air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Terbesit untuk bertemu Yunho dan berada dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Meski tubuh Yunho tidaklah sehangat manusia, tapi dingin bagai es akan tetapi Jae Joong tidak merasakan hal itu, Yunho sangat hangat. Tapi Yunho tak tahu dimana rumahnya, mungkin ia bisa esok ketempat pertemuan mereka namun Yunho ternyata disini dan dengan baunya mencari. Dan sekarang, pria vampire itu berada di hadapannya!

"Yunho!" Jeritnya tertahan setelah sempat terdiam tak percaya bahwa orang yang ia pikirkan berada didepannya, menatap dengan penuh kerinduan. Jae Joong segera menghambur kepelukan Yunho ketika pria itu memijakkan kaki kelantai kamarnya. Yunho yang mendapati pelukan itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Jae Joong tidak menangis karena Yunho tapi mungkin karena hal lain. Sebelum pria cantik itu menghambur dalam pelukannya, sekilas ia melihat wajah yang memar. Jae Joong sedikit memberi ruang untuk Yunho melihat wajah kekasihnya itu. Dia begitu terkesiap mendapati wajah mulus kekasihnya yang ia lihat siang tadi telah terdapat banyak luka memar di sekitar wajah Jae Joong.

"_Gwenchana_?" Tanya Yunho sambil menyentuh dagu kekasihnya. Sungguh darahnya mendidih melihat apa yang ia lihat ini. "Apa ini..perbuatan mereka?" Ketika Jae Joong menganggukkan kepala pelan Yunho menggeretakkan giginya membuat taringnya terlihat. Dia berjalan melepas pelukan Jae Joong.

"Aku bunuh sa.."

"Yunho! Jangan! Aku pernah bilang padamu jangan lakukan itu. Jangan membuat ku takut dengan kematian mereka. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang curiga sehingga mengetahui duniamu dan tentangmu. Yun…aku hanya punya kau, aku tidak ingin siapapun..."

Yunho segera memeluk Jae Joong dengan erat setelah tadi ia bermaksud keluar kamar untuk membunuh dua manusia yang mungkin sekarang tengah tidur pulas di bawahnya, melihat setitik air mata menetes di pipi Jae Joong agar ia tak membunuh dua manusia kurang ajar yang membuat kekasihnya terluka. Tapi daripada ingin membunuh, ia sangat tak bisa melihat air mata keluar dari bola mata indah itu. Dalam sesi ia memeluk itu gigi-gigi taringnya memendek mencoba memeberi rasa aman kepada kekasihnya dalam pelukan hangat ini, dia tak akan memberi rasa takut kepada Jae Joong seperti awal mereka bertemu, tidak akan!

Wangi vanilla menyeruak hidung Yunho kembali ketika dalam pelukannya leher Jae Joong sedikit miring. Yunho yang selalu tak dapat menahan wangi vanilla ini mencium tengkuk Jae Joong membuat pria cantik itu bergerak pelan menahan rasa geli sebab memang Jae Joong tidak bisa disentuh bagian sana. Dia akan bergerak seperti itu, tapi hal ini membuat gairah Yunho menjadi sedikit naik sebab ketika Jae Joong bergerak, penis pria cantik itu sedikit menekan perutYunho. Dia menatap kekasihnya, Jae Joong tahu arti tatapan Yunho menginginkan dirinya. Jae Joong pun berjinjit, sebab memang Yunho lebih tinggi darinya bukan! Dia mendekati bibit tebal Yunho dan mengecup pelan sebagai jawabannya. Dengan ini, Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jae Joong ala _bride style_ dan Jae Joong langsung melingkari leher Yunho mencium mesra Yunho yang disambut dengan ciuman yang intens oleh vampire itu. Masih dalam ciuman kaki Yunho melangkah cepat membawa Jae Joong keranjang.

Yunho membaringkan Jae Joong pelan disana seakan tak ingin melukai sedikitpun tubuh kekasihnya itu. Yunho menatap kembali wajah Jae Joong dan melihat sedikit darah di sudut bibir Jae Joong. Rupanya ciuman mereka membuat bibir Jae Joong yang sedikit sobek akibat pukulan kedua manusia itu menjadi terbuka. Tiba-tiba darah vampirenya bergolak, membuat ia terkesiap untuk mencicipi rasa darah manis itu dan menerjangnya!

Tidak! Kau sudah pernah melewati ini Jung Yunho, kali ini kau pasti bisa! Yunho segera bangkit dari posisi diatas Jae Joong, memunggungi Jae Joong berdiri dan mencoba untuk mengendalikan darah vampirenya yang bergolak, terlihat ia menggigil seperti orang yang kedinginan mencoba mengendalikan hasrat meminum darah. Yunho..,bukankah kau sudah kenyang dengan meminum darah manusia di hutan terlarang? Kau pasti bisa untuk melewati yang satu ini bukan?! Kau tidak sedang dalam keadaan lapar!

Tubuh Yunho yang menjauh darinya dan lewat punggung pria itu Jae Joong melihat tubuh Yunho bergetar Jae Joong sedikit bertanya-tanya. Dia bangkit dari posisi berbaring dan mencoba untuk bertanya tapi ia sedikit meringis sakit didaerah sudut bibirnya ketika mencoba berbicara dan juga setetes darah asin masuk. Jae Joong segera menghapus darah itu lewat punggung tangannya. Apakah kekasihnya itu tengah bertarung dengan kekuatan vampirenya untuk tidak meminum darahnya?

"Jae… Aku akan pergi." Apa? Dia akan pergi? Kemana? Tidak bisa! Jae Joong pun memeluk punggung Yunho sebelum pria itu akan beranjak pergi keluar kamar lewat jendelanya yang terbuka. Dia tidak ingin Yunho pergi sekarang ini. Kalaupun kekasihnya ini membutuhkan darah, maka ia bersedia memberikan darah itu. Yunho yang begitu menginginkan darah Jae Joong menggeretakkan gigi taringnya ketika merasa Jae Joong memeluk tubuhnya. Yunho pun tak ingin meninggalkan Jae Joong dengan pergi keluar. Dia ingin memeluk Jae Joong dengan erat dan bercinta dengannya. Tapi ia tidak akan mungkin bisa untuk tidak menjilat darah kekasihnya atau taringnya ini menghisap darah lewat gigi taringnya!

"Kalau kau ingin darahku minumlah Yun. Aku yakin kau bisa berhenti disaat yang tepat. Kalaupun aku mati karena kehabisan darah, mati di tanganmu aku tak mengapa Yunho yaa..~"

Mendengar kata-kata Jae Joong, Yunho berbalik menatap Jae Joong masih dalam keadaan iris matanya yang berwarna merah darah, dan taring masih memanjang ia berbalik dan menatap Jae Joong. Yunho mengangkat tangannya dan menaruh di antara kiri kanan bahu Jae Joong. Salah satunya terangkat mengelus sudut bibir yang masih sedikit mengeluarkan darah itu dan tangan itu berjalan ke belakang leher Jae Joong membuat nya miring 45 derajat. Yunho pun mendekatkan bibirnya menuju leher Jae Joong membuat pria itu reflek menutup mata. Terlihat dari sudut bibirnya bergetar, seakan keberanian dan ketakutan tengah bercampur menjadi satu. Namun ia terkesiap ketika bibir Yunho bukannya untuk menggigit leher putihnya namun berbalik menjilati cuping telinganya seraya berbisik.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu atau menghisap darahmu karena aku mencintaimu." Yunho sekarang menangkup pipi Jae Joong dengan kedua tangannya. Iris mata yang memerah telah berubah warna menjadi hitam dan taringnya telah memendek. Jae Joong yang tadi merada pasrah akan mendapat tusukan taring di leher kini menatap Yunho dengan wajah yang mungkin tak dapat di gambarkan.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu bukan? Apa kau lupa?" Jae Joong tersenyum tipis penuh keharuan sebab Jae Joong tahu pasti itu sulit dilakukan oleh Yunho. Melawan, berusaha mengendalikan untuk tidak meminum atau memakan sesuatu yang merupakan makanan pokokmu, pasti sulit sekali bukan! Jae Joong pun berjinjit dan memberi kecupan di bibir tebal milik Yunho yang dingin. Begitu lembut kecupan itu akan tetapi yang terjadi kemudian, dengan sendirinya bibir mereka beradu saling mendominasi. Jae Joong pun lebih berani dengan mengangkat tanganya membelai punggung Yunho dan sebelah tangannya lagi berada di dada Yunho dapat ia rasakan detak jantungnya bergerak hidup, persis seperti yang pernah di katakan pria itu bahwa sejak mata mereka bersitatap detak jantung itu berdetak.

Yunho maju selangkah untuk memperdalam ciumannya dan membuat Jae Joong terduduk ke ranjang, sekarang tengah kembali berbaring dengan Yunho diatas melepaskan ciumannya sejenak dan menatap Jae Joong dengan penuh rasa cinta dan darah yang ada di sudut bibir Jae Joong pun sudah tidak berpengaruh lebih jauh terhadap darah vampirenya yang tadi sempat menggelegak. Sekarang yang ada adalah gairah menyala-nyala dalam tubuhnya. Tangannya yang berada disamping kepala Jae Joong mengelus lembut riak-riak rambut di sekitar dahi kemudian turun membuka kemeja Jae Joong sehingga dada Jae Joong yang putih mulus itu menggodanya untuk membuka yang lainnya. Dengan kecepatan tangannya Yunho membuat Jae Joong tak menggunakan sehelai apapun. Yunho juga berdiri melepas seluruh pakaiannya membuat mereka sekarang telanjang tanpa ada sehelai benangpun melekat ditubuh mereka berdua. Jae Joong mengerjap-erjapkan mata melihat betapa indah tubuh Yunho. Kalau dipikir-pikir baru kali ini ia memperhatikan tubuh vampire kekasihnya ini. Kulit yang berkilat sedikit peluh di sekitar dahi dan dada yang kecoklatan itu. Sepertinya tubuh vampire yang sedingin es di padang salju itu memanas seiring dengan meningkatnya detakan jantung, seakan membuat sel-sel tubuh itu kembali melakukan tugas bertransformasi padahal hal itu tak mungkin mengingat Yunho bukanlah manusia biasa yang akan menua!

Yunho yang akan menindih tubuh Jae Joong sepertinya melihat tatapan intens Jae Joong pada tubuh perkasanya. Yunho mengerutkan dahi ketika ia merasa Jae Joong seakan tengah mengagumi bentuk tubuhnya seakan baru kali ini melihat dirinya telanjang. Tatapan intens polo situ bukannya tak ia sukai tapi sumpah! Di pandangi oleh Jae Joong seperti itu membuat ia lebih terangsang, terlihat penisnya yang tadinya hanya mengeras sekarang bergerak kekiri kekanan dan teracung sempurna. Jae Joong sepertinya melihat apa yang terjadi pada penisnya, mata bulat indah itu membelalak. Yunho menyeringai hingga sedikit memperlihatkan taring runcing yang sudah tidak membuat ia takut.. Bukankah lidahnya yang sering beradu dengan lidah Yunho selalu menyentuh taring itu? Itu sebabnya ia tak mengapa bila harus mati di tangan Yunho!

Yunho segera menindihkan tubuhnya diatas Jae Joong membuat dada mereka bergesekan, penisnya menyentuh penis Jae Joong yang juga telah mengeras dan teracung ketika tubuh Yunho merapat. Yunho lalu mencium pria itu dan tentu di balas oleh Jae Joong lebih panas. Ciuman itu pun kini berlanjut menuju leher Jae Joong. Yunho tengah asyik menjilat, mensesap sehingga meninggalkan tanda merah disana. Desahan Jae Joong yang begitu sexy di telinga Yunho membuat ia semakin ingin Jae Joong terus mendesah nikmat. Yunho melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan turun ke tulang belikat Jae Joong. Kemudian turun ke garis dada dengand menjilatinya kemudian ke puting Jae Joong ia jilat dan mengisapnya membuat pria itu mendesah.

Jae Joong menengadah, wajahnya memerah dengan gairah yang memuncak, matany menjadi sayu kala Yunho sudah tak ada di putingnya tapi berada di perut menciumi membuat rasa geli. Setelah itu Yunho membuka lebar kedua paha Jae Joong dan mendapati penis itu telah teracung sempurna seakan menggoda untuk segera ia permainkan. Yunho meraihnya, memainkan dengan tangannya, memijat pelan. Bibir Jae Joong bergerak-gerak ingin meluncurkan lagi rasa nikmatnya tapi semua tertahan di tenggorokan. Sehingga hanya ada nafasnya saja yang memburu.

Setelah ia merasa memijat kemudian memaju mundurkan sudah cukup, ia pun mulai menjilati bagian kepala, kulit ari sepanjang penis itu, hingga bagian yang menggantung dua biji pelir ia jilat juga hisap membuat Jae Joong berteriak keras. Teriakan yang bercampur antara nikmat juga rasa sakit. Memang biji pelir itu sangatlah memiliki dua rasa sensitivitas antara rasa sakit juga kenikmatan. Bila pas menyentuh maka rasa nikmat yang ada tapi bila ada yang sedikit salah, rasa sakit. Tapi rasa sakit itu tak lama juga, Yunho terlalu tahu dimana ia dapat membuat Jae Joong mendesahkan namanya juga menikmati permainan ini.

Lihat saja ia sekarang beralih lagi menjilar kepala penis kemudian menghisap dn mengulumnya. Walau penis itu tak berasa apapun, ia menghisap seperti tengah menikmati darah manusia. Darah yang mengalir di penis dapat ia rasakan lewat urat-urat di sana membuat Yunho semakin terlena. Dia pun mengeluarkan penis Jae Joong dari mulut dan menggesek-gesekkan telunjuknya, menekan pada titik kenikmatan puncak, tempat keluarnya sperma.

Mendapat perlakuan rangsangan seperti itu membuat sperma Jae Joong mulai menggelegak untuk segera berjalan dari produksi sperma menuju batang penis. Gawat..ia tak ingin mengeluarkan hal itu dulu. Jae Joong menarik rambut Yunho menjauh dari penisnya membuat vampire itu mengaduh. Jae Joong beringsut cepat dari posisi berdiri kemudian mendorong Yunho hingga terlentang. Sekarang giliran dia yang beraksi dan satu hal ia tidak jadi memuntahkan pejuh hangatnya, tapi precum sedikit menetes pada perut Yunho.

Jae Joong pun melakukan hal sama seperti yang di lakukan oleh Yunho. Menjilati setiap senti meter tubuh Yunho hingga pria vampirenya mengerang penuh nikmat, menggeliat kala ia menjilat precumnya tadi yang menetes pada perut Yunho, memainkan bulu-bulu halus di garis atas penis, menjilat selangkangan Yunho dan meraih penis besar yang menggodanya sedari tadi. Jae Joong seakan mendapatkan ektasi paling nikmat mendapatkan penis Yunho yang besar, dengan panjang diatas rata-rata itu.

"Jaejoong~ah...hentikaan..aku bisa keluar nanti…" Jae Joong yang masih asik dengan oeis Yunho mendengar kata-kata itu terhenti. Mereka belum menuju ke menu utama. Jae Joong pun beranjak dari penis Yunho dan menindih Yunho. Mereka saling berpandangan penuh nafsu. Sepertinya Yunho mengerti kalau sang kekasih sudah ingin menuju menu utama. Yunho tersenyumdan segera menggulingkan tubuh Jae Joong. Membentangkan kedua kaki Jae Joong kemudian mengelus lubang Jae Joong. Wajah pria itu sedikit meringis, mungkin bagian pinggiran lubang Jae Joong sedikit lecet. Mengingat semalam ia memasuki lubang sempit itu dan memberi kehangatan juga kenikmatan padanya.

"Saaa...kit...Yunnho.."

"Tenang honey, nanti akan menjadi terasa nikmat seperti biasanya.: Setelah itu ia memasukkan

2 jarinya untuk jalan masuk penisnya namun Jae Joong masih meringis sakit. Setelah 3 jari yang masuk wajah kesakitan Jae Joong menjadi terbiasa. Dengan cepat ia mengarahkan miliknya yang sidaj menegang kearah lubang milik Jae Joong dan memasukannya. Penetrasi masuk penis tak sesulit pertama atau dua kali mereka melakukannya. Saat ini, lubang Jae Joong membesar seiring penisnya masuk kekedalaman itu. Walau Jae Joong berteriak sakit membuat lubang itu mengetat sehingga memberi rasa nikmat padanya, Yunho terus memasukkan batang penisnya hingga semuanya berada di dalam.

Yunho terasa menjadi tuli akan teriakan rasa sakit Jae Joong akan dinding penis yang terluka, sepertinya terbuka. Tapi ia ingin memaju mundurkan penisnya membuat Jae Joong mendesah sakit, tapi tak lama. Perlahan rasa sakit berkurang menjadi rasa nikmat. Jae Joong jadi menikmati tusukan-tusukan ini hingga ia merasa akan keluar.

"aaaaku…Yuunnhooo! Cairan nya membasahi kasurnya, tak lama kemudian menyusuk cairan Yunho juga keluar bersama sedikit darah jaejoong, membasahi paha dan lubang milik jaejoong. Yunho yang masih berada diata tubuh Jae Joong bangkit. Menarik pria itu kedalam pelukannya. Jae Joong yang merasa lelah dengan aktivitas ini hanya bisa tersenyum dan kemudian menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Yunho. Tertidur hingga pagi menjelang…

TBC

Editor's Note:

Jangan bosan kalau ff ini tiap chapternya ada NC. Dulu gak pernah baca awal2nya langsung ke chapter 10 an. Cz emang ff ini menariknya sekitar chapter segituan hahahhaha. Dan chapter 10 dulu memang aku edit sedikit. Untuk versi disini, aku edit ulang dari chapter 1. jadi yang merasa sudah pernah membaca ff ini dan berbeda itu tak lain emang dirubah. Ini sebenarnya untuk sekuel,saya adalah authornya. Kolab sama yg punya ff ini. mau ku publish yg sekuel aja tar para reader bingung. Jadi ya aku edit dulu ini ff. Cuma aku agak terkejut aja dengan tiap chapter NC. Hahhahaha. Gempor gue ngeditnya. Daripada nc, saya lebih milih ngedit lain-lainnya.

makasih atas kritik dan sarannya eonnie my beauty jeje. akan lebih hati-hati untuk kedepannya dan siap baca dulu #eyaaa. thanks semuaaa


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : I Love You No Matter You Are  
Rating : NC 21/ Yaoi  
Author : Kim yuuga aka Yuuga aka Ran_uno aka Echa**

**Editor&amp; addition: Maulina_loveleekim aka Fujoshinta aka Lina aka Dee  
genre : Drama, Fantasy, Mpreg,  
cast : TVXQ, SUJU, LEEJUNKI, KANGTA, FTI, SHINEE, dll(banyak soalnya gak mungkin sebut satu-satu)**

**Chapter 6**

**Friends**

Jae Joong membuka mata, dia baru saja bangun dari fase tidurnya setelah lelah bercinta dengan Yunho malam tadi. Di liriknya jam dinding tua yang sekarang telah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Bersyukur masih cukup pagi rupanya ia terbangun sebab di saat jam seperti ini Kangin dan Taeyeon sudah pasti masih terlelap sebelum waktu bangun mereka, tapi tidak untuk ia dan juga adik lelakinya Changmin yang harus bekerja untuk kedua orang itu. Mereka berdua harus bangun lebih awal agar tidak terkena amukan dua orang itu, Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi yang membesarkan mereka. Jae Joong mencoba bangkit namun di rasakannya kesakitan diseluruh tubuh terutama bagian belakangnya. Dia sedikit merutuk pelan dan nyaris hanya sebuah bisikan lirih terdengar. Well.. tentu saja semua terasa sakit Kim Jae Joong!

Setelah pulang diantar dari _castle_ Yunho hingga tempat bertemu pertama dengan vampire itu ia dalam keadaan lelah, bukankah saat itu kau mempersiapkan masakan untuk Tae Yeon dan Kangin hingga malam masih dengan perut kosong. Tapi lagi-lagi disebabkan kelaparan kau mendapat pukulan dari kedua orang itu disebabkan memakan diam-diam sisa Taeyon dan Kangin karena kau tak mendapat makan malammu sementara perut sangat ingin di isi. Walau setelah itu mendapat pukulan yang sangat menyakitkan tubuh.

Di dalam kamar menangis, membuat begitu rindu akan Yunho. Sosok vampire yang sudah mengambil kesuciannya dan secara mengejutkan jatuh cinta pada vampire itu. Kalau di pikir-pikir seharusnya ia marah pada Yunho, tapi entah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Yeah..Mungkin karena mimpi-mimpinya selama ini yang membuat ia merasa mengenal Yunho, sosok tanpa wajah nan jelas dan samar-samar dengan tubuh dan tinggi kurang lebih seperti vampire itu.

Di saat ia begitu merindukan dekapan dan cinta Yunho, vampire itu datang. Setelahnya ia juga bercinta kembali dengan Yunho semalam. Percintaan yang ia maui sebab Yunho semalam sudah memperingatkannya dan pria vampire itu juga sudah mencoba menahan diri disaat melihat luka-luka yang ia dapati dari pukulan Tae Yeon dan Kangin. Sekelabat percintaan panas itu mulai hadir kembali dalam ingatannya membuat wajah yang semula berwarna putih kapas, menjadi berwarna merah seperti udang yang di rebus juga terkulum senyum malu-malu di sudut bibirnya. Segera ia berbalik arah yang semula membelakangi Yunho menjadi melihat wajah tampan Vampire itu. Yeah…mendapati Yunho sedang terbaring dengan mata menerawang disampingnya, sebelah tangan terselip di kepala vampire itu membuat ia bertanya akan apa yang tengah ada dalam pikiran Yunho saat ini tapi yang pasti pria vampire itu tidak sedang tertidur atau apapun itu membuat ia sedikit tertegun. Yunho tidak tidur?

Tentu saja, seorang vampire pada malam hari tidak akan pernah tertidur, ia akan tetap terjaga di setiap waktu. Seketika ia memukul kepalanya pelan ketika ia merasa bodoh akan pikirannya kenapa Yunho yang tidak tertidur! Namun gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika matanya menangkap pada dada pria vampire yang begitu menawan. Bias lampu yang menerpa dada kecoklatan pria itu membuat ia memelototkan matanya. Well… sepertinya ia tersadar sesuatu yang lain yakni ketelanjangan Yunho. Beberapa detik lalu ia terpikir akan percintaan panas itu dan membuat ia malu namun sekarang ia melihat ketelanjangan sang vampire meski hanya dadanya saja cukup membuat Jae Joong ingin menyusrukkan wajah dalam selimutnya. Akan tetapi, ia juga penasaran akan sesuatu hal yang lain. Apa yang ada dalam pikiran pria itu selama ia tertidur setelah percintaan mereka.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa Yun…?" Setelah lama berpikir, dilupakan rasa malu sedikit agar menyapa Yunho yang sebenarnya membuat ia penasaran dengan arah pandangan menurut ia sedang melamun. Mendengar panggilan Jae Joong, Yunho tersentak ketika mendengar suara merdu yang tak ia dengar sejak pria cantik itu tertidur setelah mereka bercinta. Hanya nafas lirih teratur saja, sejak semalam yang dia dengar. Jadi, suara dari makhluk terindahnya ini merupakan hal terbaik yang pernah ia alami di pagi hari, di mana ia biasanya harus bermalas-malasan di castle setelah berburu. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya menatap jaejoong yang sungguh terlihat lebih menarik dari yang ia pandang semalam. Yeah…semalam ia terjaga dan hanya memandangi betapa indah pria itu. Wajahnya yang berkeringat setelah bercinta dengannya di belai sayang, merapikan poni Jae Joong atau sekedar mencium kening pria itu.

"Kau sudah bangun Jae?" Ujar Yunho tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi nya yang rapi, tentu tanpa taring yang menonjol disana sebab taring itu tidak akan terlihat kalau ia tidak ingin atau dalam keadaan tidak lapar atau terangsang dengan bau darah manis yang menggoda untuk mengalir masuk kekerongkongannya.

Jae Joong mengangguk, dengan wajah yang memerah lagi untuk kesekian kali ketika ia melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya dan senyuman yang sungguh menawan itu sekaranng berada persis di depan wajahnya. Sial buat melihat wajah menawan Jae Joong, ini sungguh membuat Jae makin menarik dalam pikiran Yunho yang sejak bertemu dengan Jae Joong selalu saja berpikiran sedikit _pervert._ Padahal selama ia hidup beratus-ratus tahun, baru dengan Jae Joong ia selalu berpikir untuk selalu memiliki. Yeah..entah kenapa ia selalu merasakan rindu yang berkepanjangan setiap tidak melihat Jae Joong beberapa menit saja. Seakan hatinya yang terdalam menginginkan selalu berada dalam penglihatan mata besar Jae Joong yang indah, selalu berada dalam dekapannya tak menginginkan pergi lagi. Hatinya seakan berkata bahwa ia tidak boleh melepaskan Jae Joong untuk kali ini! Yeahh…entah kenapa ia sekarang menjadi terpikir hal ini secara tiba-tiba seperti ia pernah berpisah dengan Jae Joong bertahun-tahun lamanya!

Tahukah bahwa perasaan aneh atau pikiran selintas datang tiba-tiba tentang berpisah bertahun-tahun membuat perutnya seakan diaduk-aduk tak nyaman. Hal ini pun berpengaruh besar pada tindakan vampire itu dan membuat Yunho yang tadi hanya memandang keindahan pria cantik itu, segera melingkarkan tangannya yang bebas ke dalam selimut mereka dan meraih pinggang kecil Jae Joong untuk lebih merapatkan tubuh Jae Joong kedalam dekapan hingga dada bidangnya yang kecoklat-coklatan sexy itu.

Bersentuhan dengan dada bidang berwarna putih dengan sedikit kurang berwarna kemerah-merahan akibat kissmark yang telah dibuatnya, dan tubuh hangat kontras dengan tubuh dingin vampire membuat ia merasa nyaman tak akan ingin berpisah! Begitu erat dekapan dan menempelnya dada mereka berdua membuat jantung Jae Joong yang berdetak dengan degupan pelan menjadi lebih cepat berdetak akan perlakuan Yunho. Irama detakan itu begitu disukai Yunho dan seperti tengah berbicara bahwa Jae Joong tak jauh darinya, tidak berpisah dan akan selalu ada disisi! Yeah.. tubuh Yunho yang dingin itu menghangat merupakan sebab akibat tubuh yang saling menempel dengan Jae Joong! Kau tahu bukan, kalau seseorang suhu tubuh dingin, lalu yang lain hangat maka mereka akan saling menyalurkan bila saling berdekapan. Sehingga menciptakan kehangatan sama pada tubuh pemberi dan penerima!

"Yunnn…apa benar kau sedang tidak memikirkan apapun?" Jae Joong yang wajahnya berada pada dada bidang semakin menyusruk di sana, membuat nafas hangatnya menerpa dada yang dingin seperti es itu menjadi hangat lagi. Seakan ia tengah membagi hangat tubuhnya ke tubuh Yunho sang vampire. Tapi ada alasan kuat ia semakin menyusrukkan wajahnya! Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah menyembunyikan semburat rona merah yang menurut Jae Joong sangat ia rasa. Dan tentu ia merasakan sekarang hingga cuping telinganya! Oh yeaahh…sentuhan sayang dan dekapan Yunho ternyata begitu sensitive untuk seluruh tubuhnya! Walau ia bepikir untuk tidak memperlihatkan, tubuhnya selalu berkhianat!

"Ah.._aniya_~Aku hanya sedang termenung saja _honey_…" Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Jae Joong yang tidak mempercayai ucapannya. Dia tak ingin kekasih manusianya ini mendapat beban pikiran yang tidak seharusnya!

_"Jincha_ Yunn…?" Yunho menarik nafas panjang yang tentu terhembus dingin. Walaupun seorang vampire jantung tak berdetak layaknya manusia hidup, tapi mereka memiliki hawa vampire bukan? Yunho mengangkat salah satu tangan yang ia pergunakan untuk mendekap kekasihnya itu menuju pada dagu Jae Joong. Jae Joong yang wajahnya telah memerah di seluruh area wajah hingga telinga terlihat jelas oleh Yunho ketika menengadahkan dagu pria cantik itu dan membuat ia teringat warna wajah penuh gairah pria cantik itu bila dalam kekuasaan tubuh perkasanya!

"Ya.. pada awalnya aku memang tidak memikirkan apapun. Tapi..tiba-tiba terpikir kita pernah bertemu sebelum hari itu di waktu yang berbeda. Entahlah…. Terpikir begitu saja secara tiba-tiba seakan itu pernah terjadi. Akan tetapi itu tidak mungkin bukan?!"Jae Joong tertegun dengan pernyataan Yunho. Diapun merasa mengenal vampire ini setelah percintaan mereka kedua kalinya dalam keadaan sadar tentu saja! Kalau Yunho merasa pernah bertemu, ia juga seperti itu apakah memang benar adanya?

_"__Waeyo honey?"_ Melihat Jae Joong yang terdiam setelah ia mengutarakan pemikirannya yang datang selintas itu, Yunho menjadi bingung. Dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran seperti yang dapat di lakukan gurunya sekaligus prajurit tertinggi di dunia kegelapan Lee Teuk. Yunho meraih wajah jaejoong seakan bertanya ada apa pada pria itu. Jae Joong menggeleng pelan dan memberi senyuman tipis seakan berbicara atau menjawab bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Hanya sebuah gelengan pelan tapi Jae Joong juga menggerakkan tubuhnya. Yunho memejam mata cepat dan membuka kembali, sebab pergerakan itu membuat penis Jae Joong yang berada tepat diatas perut Yunho menggesek pelan. Well, sesuatu hal yang tak ia harapkan sebenarnya! Yunho tak ingin melakukan hal ini lagi sebab, pasti kekasihnya masih lelah. Harusnya ia semalam memakai-kan pakaian Jae Joong di saat pria itu tertidur lelap, bukannya berdiam diri mengagumi keindahan prianya itu!

Jae Joong yang merasa ada bahaya akibat gerakan tidak sengaja-nya sedikit merutuk dalam hati. Terasa kini nafas dingin Yunho yang tadi jauh sekarang sudah lebih mendekat ke bibirnya dan tak perlu lama saling bersentuhan. Hanya terasa seperti sebuah kecupan diawal tapi akhirnya menjadi lumatan yang menuntut atas bibir merahnya. Sebuah decakan lidah beradu pun mulai terdengar menghiasi pergulatan bibir mereka. Entah itu hanya sekedar menghisap masing-masing bibir, atau mengigit pelan yang terasa kenyal seperti potongan agar-agar rasa strawberry yang manis. Kedua tangan Jae Joong pun yang awal berada di samping kiri kanan kasur, sekarang sudah melingkar manis di leher Yunho. Menarik pelan ujung rambut hitam pekat Yunho yang berada di tengkuk Yunho, terkadang dengan telunjuk nya ia memutar-mutarkan sehingga menciptakan sensasi-sensasi tersendiri.

Desahan mulai terdengar makin menggila ketika Yunho sudah berjalan mencium menulusuri tubuh jaejoong yang seputih porselen itu, menjilati dengan penuh perasaan leher, tulang belikat, dada dan putih. Yeah..Yunho seakan tak pernah puas mengerjai tubuh Jae Joong. Semua terasa memabukkan untuk seorang vampire pengisap darah seperti dia. Tubuh Jae Joong seperti darah yang ia butuhkan, bahkan disaat pagi hari seperti ini dimana ia mulai lapar akan darah. Dia tidak memakan Jae Joong dalam arti meminum darahnya, tapi entah kenapa dengan melakukan ini keinginan minum darah sedikit menguap.

Tangan Yunho yang bebas mulai menjelajahi tubuh cantik Jae Joong. Awalnya ia mengelus lengan yang tengah melingkar di lehernya dan tentu tengah memainkan pula daun telinga Yunho hingga memberikan geli-geli tersendiri terhadap tubuh vampire itu. Namun hal ini tidak menghilangkan semangatnya dengan terus menjelajah seluruh tubuh Jae Joong! Yeah…Tangannya pun berpindah dari lengan Jae Joong mencari-cari daerah tubuh kekasihnya yang sensitive ini. Yunho menelusupkan tangannya yang berada di samping ranjang pada bawah punggung Jae Joong, memberi cubitan pelan membuat pria itu menggeliat. Membelai dan mencubit pelan daerahKemudian ia meraih penis milik Jae Joong yang sudah mengeras dengan kedua belah tangannya!

Jae Joong mengigit ujung bibir pelan, mata pun memejam, ketika Yunho membaui penisnya. Udara dingin yang sangat sexy terasa di sekitar kepala penis miliknya yang berwarna coklat kemerahan dan ketika Yunho menjilat dengan ujung lidah hanya sekedar merasakan aroma kelelakiannya disana, Jae Joong memasukkan jemarinya kedalam rongga mulut dan menggigit telunjuk untuk membuat ia tidak mendesah keras. Saat ini pasti Changmin adik angkatnya sudah terbangun dan ia tak mau bersuara keras yang tentu membuat Changmin khawatir. Lagipula penisnya di perlakukan seperti ini oleh Yunho bukan hanya kali ini bukan? Sudah berkali-kali adi mungkin ia bisa mengatasinya!

Tapi…, meski ia mencoba tak berteriak tetap tak dapat menahan geliatan geli di tubuh akan apa yang dilakukan Yunho. Setiap pria itu menyentuh penis dengan menghisap, menjilati dengan lidah, Jae Joong tak dapat menahan tubuhnya bergerak erotis walau sudah mencegah desahannya. Kalau begini suara desahannya akan lebih keras! Untuk itu sekarang tak hanya telunjuk ia gigit untuk meredam suaranya, tapi jari tengah dan manis pun ia gigit. Sedangkan Yunho, bukannya memperlambat ritme hisapan di puncak penis, ia malah menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas dank e bawah dengan cepat. Oh tidak, ini bisa membuat cairan pejuh putih yang hangat itu keluar. Semua di rasakan sangat kuat dorongan akan keluar.

Tubuh Jae Joong menegang dan bulu romanya berdiri. Hal ini terasa oleh Yunho, tanpa Jae Joong mengatakan, mungkin pria cantiknya ini akan mengeluarkan pejuh hangat dari penis yang tengah di kulum. Tapi Yunho tak ingin memperlambat kulumannya di penis Jae Joong sebab walau yang namanya penis itu tak berasa apapun tapi entah kenapa meninggalkan aroma manis vanilla yang tercium di sekitar bulu-bulu halus nan rapi mengelilingi di dekat batang penis membuat ia tak ingin lepas. Seperti yang ia prediksikan cairan jaejoong keluar meluncur didalam mulut Yunho. Ini yang ia tunggu, merasakan pejuh yang sedikit asin bercampur manis tubuh Jae Joong. Sangat luar biasa rasanya dan ia tak merasa jijik untuk menegak masuk ke kerongkongannya! Yunho seperti menyedot semua cairah itu. Sampai bersih dan kemudian ia melepaskan penis itu.

"Ah...ini jadi sarapan pagi yang nikmat Jae, lebih daripada darah manusia.." Ujar Yunho setelah berhasil menegak masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya semua sperma Jae Joong. Sedangkan Jae Joong yang masih berada dalam rasa nikmat masih mengatur nafasnya. Aktivitas ini membuat ia serasa tengah berlari kencang, padahal sekarang ia belum mendapatkan menu utama dari semua ini.

Yunho pun akan melanjutkan dengan menciumi pria cantiknya itu kembali, membawa berdua tenggelam dalam eksotisme dan keerotisme tak berakhir. Namun belum juga ia memulai, tiba-tiba terdengar ada yang mengetuk kamar Jae Joong. Sial! Siapa pula yang mengganggu dirinya! Kenapa di pagi hari selalu saja ada gangguan seperti ini. Pertama Eunhyuk adiknya yang mengganggu ketika berada di castle! Sekarang siapa lagi yang mengganggu ketika ia ingin bermesraan dengan Jae Joong sekarang! Apakah orang itu bosan hidup?

"Jae Joong _hyung_~~" Suara dari luar terdengar jelas memanggil Jae Joong dengan sebutan hyung. Yunho mengernyitkan dahi sekarang. Apakah itu adik Jae Joong? Tapi apakah Jae Joong memiliki adik? Bukankah Jae Joong merupakan anak angkat? Dari suara yang didengar, orang itu bersuara tinggi yang bagai dino. Ingatkan bahwa ia memiliki pendengaran super sonic, sehingga suara yang sebenarnya mungkin pelan tapi itu termasuk tinggi sekali. Belum lagi ketukan pintu yang semakin keras dari awal orang itu mengetuk.

"Astaga! Dia dongsaengku! Cepat berpakaian!" Jae Joong menjerit panik sambil mendorong Yunho ke samping. Jae Joong mencari pakaiannya yang bertebaran di lantai juga memunguti pakaian Yunho untuk segera pria itu memakai pakaiannya. Tidak mungkin bukan ia memperlihatkan ketelanjangan Yunho disini. Kalau melihat Jae Joong hanya topless dan mengenakan handuk sebagai penutup tubuhnya, Changmin sudah terbiasa melihat ia seperti itu. Tapi tidak untuk Yunho bukan? Dan lagipula ia juga tak ingin membagi keindahan tubuh pacar vampire nya itu dengan siapapun. Walau hanya adik angkatnya Changmin!

Seperti dirinya yang terbangun di depan rumah keluarga Kangin dan Taeyeon dalam keadaan tidak ingat masa lalunya dan hanya mengingat nama saja, Changmin juga di temukan oleh Kangin dan Tae Yeon tapi bedanya adik angkatnya datang di tempat ini dalam keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan. Di suatu hari yang sungguh mengerikan dengan awan gelap menyelimuti bumi, angin tornado juga muncul hingga membuat banyak rumah hancur, TaeYeon dan Kangin membawa Changmin yang mungkin salah satu anak korban angin tornado itu. Saat itu kejadian untungnya jauh dari rumah yang ditempati Jae Joong tapi walau hanya beberapa jam saja tapi sudah membawa banyak kematian. Changmin adalah anak yang di ambil Taeyeon dan Kangin dalam pelukan wanita yang di duga sudah meninggal, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan kedua pasangan itu. Saat itu tubuh Changmin yang kecil sepertinya tengah Shock dan tidak ingat apapun ataukah memang ia tak ingin mengingat kejadian buruk yang dialaminya. Untuk anak seumur Changmin yang berkisar seumur tujuh tahun, hal menyeramkan seperti tornado yang menghancurkan itu pasti merupakan kejadian yang sangat traumatic. Tapi entah kenapa Jae Joong selalu berpikir bahwa Ahjumma dan Ahjushii angkatnya itu telah menculik Changmin dari kedua orang tuanya. Jae Joong pernah bercerita akan mimpi-mimpinya yang selalu sama setiap malam, dan Changmin juga bercerita kalau umma dan appanya masih hidup. Hanya itu yang dapat di katakan Changmin.

_"Dongsaeng?"_ Yunho sedikit bingung, tapi ia tetap meraih pakaiannya yang di lempar oleh Jae Joong kearahnya dan dengan sigap memakainya dengan kecepatan yang di luar nalar manusia. Jae Joong tertegun dengan kecepatan tangan yunho, namun ketertegunan itu dihapuskan oleh ketukan pintu itu yang semakin keras dan membuat Jae Joong yang baru mengenanakan tshirt dan memakai celana dalamnya tak punya waktu memakai celana panjang, segera ia menyambar handuk yang di gantung belakang pintu dan di lilitkan di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Nee~~Changmin! Sebentar!" Jae Joong memutar anak kunci dan membukakan pintu kamarnya yang terkunci. Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi terlihat di balik pintu dan memasuki ruang kamar Jae Joong dengan penuh senyum namun, ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda tampan berdiri di bersandar pada dinding sebelah jendela kamar hyung nya itu, Changmin mengernyitkan dahi dan menoleh kearah Jae Joong untuk sekedar bertanya.

"Jae hyung..Siapa dia?" Tanya Changmin keheranan menatap Yunho dan Jae Joong begantian. Yunho yang tentu sudah berpakaian lengkap dan rapi namun tidak untuk Jae Joong hyungnya yang memakai tshirt dengan terbalik tentu dan handuk yang dililitkan sepanjang pinggangnya. Penampilan Jae Joong ini seperti seseorang yang bangun tidur tanpa berpakaian dan terburu-buru mengenakannya. Seperti habis bercinta sebab tercium aroma sex di kamar tidur hyungnya ini. Tapi tidak ada wanita disini dan hanya menemukan seseorang dikamar dan ia seorang pria! Hei.., ia mencium aroma sex atau seseorang sehabis bercinta menguar dalam ruangan kamar tidur Kim Jae Joong hyungnya tapi tidak menemukan wanita? Changmin menjadi tak habis pikir! Changmin sedikit memicingkan mata dan menelusuri dari ujung rambut hingga kaki Yunho mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dari penampilan, orang ini terlalu aneh menurut Changmin dengan wajah yang pucat tapi lumayan tampan. Kelihatannya orang ini dari keluarga berada tapi, darimana hyungnya ini mengenal orang seperti ini? Dengan keadaan mereka yang nyaris menjadi budak Tae Yeon dan Kangin! Bagaimana Jae Joong hyung mengenal pria itu?

"Oh..dia pacarku, Minnie. Namanya Yunho. " Jae Joong berjalan dari tempat ia berdiri menuju kearah Yunho beridiri, tersenyum dengan penuh cinta. Changmin tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya sekarang, mungkin karena ia berpikir Jae Joong orang yang lurus ternyata penyuka sesama jenis. Jadi bau ruangan seperti orang habis bercinta bukanlah seorang wanita dan hyungnya akan tetapi pacar lelaki hyungnya dan Jae Joong hyung yang bercinta disini!

Changmin menggelengkan kepala tak bisa percaya tapi ketika ia melihat Jae Joong hyung menatap Yunho dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan begitu sebaliknya, dia menjadi paham bahwa cinta tumbuh tanpa embel-embel lain selain cinta itu sendiri, dan ketika cinta itu hadir, tidak bisa memilih hati akan di berikan kepada seorang wanita, atau sesama jenisnya seperti yang terjadi pada Jae Joong hyung dan Yunho. Changmin pun menarik nafas panjang memberi senyuman sekedar mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mempersalahkan hubungan tersebut. Yeah..lagipula Jae Joong hyungnya begitu sangat serasi dengan pria berwajah pucat itu. Changmin mendekat dan ia pun mengulurkan tangannya ingin berjabat tangan. Melihat uluran tangan, Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan menyambut tangan Changmin.

"Hai aku Choi Yunho.." Yunho menyeringai-sebenarnya dia ingin tersenyum,tapi mengingat dia adalah putra Heechul tentu ada kesamaan antara dia dan eommanya ,yaitu senyum menyeringainya- yang khas itu. Ketika itu juga taringnya sedikit menyembul disana. Membuat Changmin membelalakkan matanya. Ternyata tak hanya berwajah pucat, tapi pacar hyungnya ini juga memiliki taring panjang dan belum lagi dengan tangan yang begitu dingin seperti mayat!

"Omo! Kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali? Kenapa gigimu bertaring?" Tanya Changmin menggumamkan keheranan terhadap kekasih hyung nya ini. Jae Joong hanya tersenyum dengan keterkejutan Changmin yang sebenarnya sangat wajar tersebut. Jadi ia hanya menanggapi santai, dan malah mencari kegiatan lain yakni membuka jendela kamarnya, membuat sinar mentari pagi masuk melalui jendela. Tidak terlalu terang sinar mentari sebab masih terlalu pagi membuat matahari bersinar dengan terang

"Aku vampire.." Ujar Yunho santai membuat Changmin matanya membulat lagi sekarang. Tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Vampire? Manusia penghisap darah itu? Cerita yang ada dalam novel? Jadi mereka memang ada? Seketika ia melepas genggaman tangan dan mundur. Melihat Changmin yang mundur tiga langkah kebelakang, membuat Jae Joong menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Tenang Min!Dia tidak akan membunuhmu! Dia adalah vampire yang baik. Kalau tak baik, aku tak akan menjadi pacarnya.." Changmin yang tadi mundur kebelakang sekarang berhenti mundur lebih jauh. Sejenak dia teringat pandangan ke dua orang yang ada dihadapannya, lalu dengan sedikit takut-takut Changmin maju kedepan lagi dan kini Yunho tersenyum-kadar menyeringainya sedikit berkurang-. Melihat hal itu, Changmin sedikit lega. Tak ada kekhawatiran lagi, setidaknya mungkin itu adalah batas dari usaha orang itu untuk bersikap ramah

"Dia dongsaengmu, baby? Bukannya kau anak angkat?" Yunho tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya tentang Changmin kepada Jae Joong yang masih berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka separuh kacanya. Gorden melambai-lambai menerpa wajah putih mulus itu. Jae Joong terlihat menerawang.

"Changmin juga..kami berdua..kami anak angkat, dan mereka yang merawat kami.." Jawab Jae Joong lirih namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Changmin. Pemuda yang memiliki wajah tanpa ekspresi itu menggeretakkan giginya. Selalu saja Jae Joong hyung itu menutup-nutupi kejahatan Tae Yeon dan Kangin yang jelas-jelas meyiksa mereka berdua! Changmin mendecakkan lidah mendengar penuturan Jae Joong hyungnya itu terhada Yunho.

"Daripada dinyatakan merawat kami, lebih tepatnya memperbudak kami.." Changmin mengemukakan kebenaran membuat Jae Joong menoleh kearah Changmin dan menatap dengan mata berisi ungkapan –terlalu-banyak-omong. Mendengar penuturan Changmin dan wajah kesal Jae Joong ke dongsaengnya, Yunho yang memang sudah kesal dengan ahjusshi dan ahjumma mereka berdua, semakin kesal. Andai saja ia boleh membunuh kedua orang itu, maka akan dilakukannya sekarang. Lalu Yunho berjalan kearah jendela kamar JaeJoong untuk memberi pelukan terhadap Jae Joong erat yang dimana Jae Joong hanya terdiam. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia membalas pelukan hangat itu. Namun tiba-tiba Yunho melihat sesuatu di bawah jendela ,membuat dia terperanjat

_"Omo..."_ Jeritnya sambil melepas pelukannya terhadap Jae Joong. Dia segera melongok kejendela yang terbuka itu dan memandang dengan marah atau mungkin kesal. Melihat wajah Yunho yang menyeramkan membuat Jae Joong khawatir. Ada apa dengan pria vampire nya itu. Dia pun ikut mengarahkan pandangan ke bawah di mana Yunho memandang tajam itu.

"Waeyo Yunho ah~?" Yunho tidak menggubris kata-kata Jae Joong, dia berteriak kearah 2 orang yang berjalan di bawah sana yang tak lain adalah adiknya Junsu yang di cari kemana-mana oleh seluruh anggota keluarga disebabkan menghilang saat berburu. Sekarang telah ditemukan olehnya didunia manusia dan bergandengan dengan seorang pria dan kalau ia mencium bau dari darah orang itu, itu darah yang setipe dengan Jae Joong-nya. Manis dan menggoda untuk di jadikan santapan. Tapi, kenapa santapan selezat itu tidak di terkam saja?

"Yah…..JUNSU!" Teriaknya hingga terdengar oleh Junsu membuat vampire muda itu menutup daun telinganya dengan sebelah tangannya ketika mendengar suara Yunho. Tentu saja suara itu begitu keras, mengingat Junsu itu adalah sebangsa dengan Yunho yang notabenenya mengalir darah sama dengan Siwon yang merupakan appa dua bersaudara itu. Junsu segera mengedarkan pandangannya mencari suara hyungnya dan ketika ia menoleh keatas, terlihat olehnya Yunho berdiri didalam sebuah rumah yang jendelanya terbuka bersama seorang pria yang wajahnya manis, tapi ada luka di sekitar bibirnya. Sehabis dipukul dengan sangat keras. Apakah hyungnya yang memukul? Tidak mungkin, kalau dipukul oleh hyungnya tentu orang itu sudah mati mungkin.

"Siapa Su?" Tanya Yoochun yang sepertinya menyadari wajah tak bersahabat dari pria yang memanggil Junsu. Apakah orang itu pacarnya atau tunangan Junsu? Mengerti tentang pemikiran Yoochun, pria manusia yang menjadi pacarnya mulai hari ini, pemuda vampire nan imut itu hanya tersenyum mengabaikan kecemburuan Yoochun dan malah melambai tangan kearah Yunho.

"Hyung~" Dengan suara lumba-lumbanya ia berteriak, meraih tangan Yoochun dan mereka terbang ke lantai 2 dimana merupakan kamar milik Jae Joong. Melihat akan kedatangan orang yang lain, Jae Joong segera mengambil celana dan cepat-cepat berganti.

"Hai hyung.." Ujar Junsu tersenyum manis tanpa dosa, ketika sudah masuk kekamar Jae Joong. Terlihat Yunho bersedekap seakan menahan marah melihat adiknya dengan tanpa merasa dosa tersenyum seakan tak ada masalah dalam hidupnya setelah ini!

"Jelaskan pada ku apa yang kau lakukan disini.." Tanya Yunho sambil menggeretakkan gigi. Selama ini ia tidak masalah dengan hukuman eomma yang selalu mengelantangnya di bawah sungai buaya bila ketahuan tengah berada di dunia manusia. Tapi bagaimana dengan Junsu? Lalu siapa pemuda manusia itu

_"Who is he Junsu ah~?"_ Tanya Yoochun kepada Junsu. Yoochun merasa tidak suka dengan cara pemuda itu bertanya pada Junsu seakan ia punya hak. Sementara itu Jae Joong dan Changmin hanya bingung melihat ketiga orang itu berada disini.

"Jelaskan padaku Choi Junsu, apa yangg kau lakukan disini? Di dunia manusia!" Tanya Yunho dengan lebih tegas dan wibawa seorang pangeran. Mendengar pertanyaan yang seharusnya pertanyaan Junsu juga, pemuda vampire yang lebih muda itu menghela nafasnya mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut hyungnya.

"Hyung sendiri apa yang di lakukan disini?" Junsu membalas pertanyaan yang sama kepada Yunho.

"Ini rumah pacarku yang pernah ku bawa kecastil! Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan,huh? Dan siapa dia?" Yunho menunjuk kearah Yoochun sekarang membuat Junsu mencibirkan bibirnya. Jadi ini rumah Kim Jae Joong, dan salah satu pria disana pasti adalah Jae Joong. Junsu mengamati kedua pria yang terlihat bingung itu. Dari aroma nya, salah satu berbau Yunho hyung-nya. Pasti pria yang memakai tshirt terbalik dan celana panjang selutut itu yang bernama Kim Jae Joong. Lalu siapa yang badannya tinggi menjulang itu ya? Junsu bertanya-tanya membuat Yoochunlah yang menjawab pertanyaan tentang siapa dirinya.

_"Jonun Park Yoochun imnidha, namja chingu Junsu._" Ujar Yoochun mengemukakan siapa dan hubungannya dengan Junsu. Ada kebanggaan disana mengatakan bahwa ia adalah pacar Junsu dan membuat pria yang sempat ia cemburui sebagai tunangan Junsu tadi sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku tak bertanya padamu..lagian siapa kau mengaku pacar Junsu? Kenapa dan apa alasanmu membawa dongsaengku?Bosan hidup kau?" Cerca Yunho seakan tak mempercayai bahwa pria itu adalah pacar Junsu. Lagipula, sejak kapan adiknya itu memiliki pacar dari dunia manusia?

"Hyung! Jangan seperti itu! Dia menjawab pertanyaanmu lagian ini bukan salahnya, aku yang mau kok.." Ujar Junsu santai sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Dia pun berjalan kearah Jae Joong dan Changmin untuk berkenalan.

"Arrrrggh...Tidak!No! Junsuuu..aku belum selesai bicara huh!" Junsu tak mengindahkan apa yang tengah dicerewetkan Yunho dan malah duduk di kasur Jae Joong yang tentu diikuti Jae Joong yang sepertinya ingin berkenalan juga dengan adik Yunho ini. Tak ada ketakutan didiri Jae Joong sebab Junsu juga berpacaran dengan manusia bukan? Yoochun juga tak mau ambil pusing dengan Yunho yang marah-marah. Dia lebih peduli terhadap vampire imutnya. Sekarang mereka berempat terlihat duduk seperti tengah bergosip saja

"Hey lihat, tahu ga..Dia seperti itu mirip eomma ku.." Ujar Junsu bercerita tentang Heechul umma yang kalau tengah cerewet akan mirip dengan Yunho yang tengah marah-marah itu.

"Waaah,benarkah?" jawab Jae Joong seakan seperti ibu-ibu bergosip saja ketika berbicara dengan Junsu. Yeah..vampire imut itu memang ternyata asyik diajak berbicara.

"Emang eommamu seperti apa?" tanya Changmin tak kalah penasaran. Apakah baik seperti Junsu juga Yunho yang bisa bercakap-cakap tanpa harus berkeinginan membunuh. Bukankah ia tak tahu betapa jahatnya Heechul?

Mendengar pertanyaan Changmin membuat Jae Joong teringat akan keseraman yang terjadi ketika berada di kastil. Dimana salah satu pengawal Yunho di bunuh. Ibu Yunho itu memang bagai iblis. Yeah..tapi mereka memang manusia dari dunia lain?

"Ummaku? Ya,cerewet seperti dia ini.." Ujar Junsu dengan gaya polosnya menunjuk hyungnya. Mendengar cemooh Junsu, Yunho akan mengelak tapi ketika ia melihat wajah Jae Joong yang sepertinya teringat akan kejadian malam di kastil segera ikut duduk saja dan merengkuh pinggang Jae Joong seakan mengatakan ada dia disana.

"Hey aku belum mengenalmu! Kau tinggi sekali seperti appa" Ujar Junsu menyelutuk ke Changmin yang hanya bisa memasang tampang seram yang mengatakan dari lahir sudah begini tubuh dan wajahnya. Melihat ekspresi aneh Changmin, sontak mereka semua tertawa-tawa. Semua berjalan seperti itu hingga pukul enam pagi yang menandakan waktunya melakukan aktivitas kalau tidak ingin Taeyeon dan Kangin curiga. Dan sepertinya mereka harus berpisah sekarang. Yoochun dibawa Junsu dan di turunkan disebuah tanah lapang yang kosong dan kembali terbang menyusul Yunho hyungnya. Sepertinya Yoochun harus kembali dengan memberi kabar para bodyguard untuk menjemputnya.

Junsu dan Yunho pulang ke castil, walau sudah menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya tetap saja ketahuan oleh Heechul ummanya yang menggunakan sihir menghilang. Heechul memang sudah menunggu di depan pintu masuk istana utama. Begitu mereka pulang mencari Junsu yang tak ditemukan, di ketahui putra kedua Choi Yunho telah menghilang dari kelompok. Membuat Heechul makin geram dan berpikir pasti mereka berdua bersengkongkol ke dunia itu. Setelah tidur sejenak untuk beristirahat karena ada darah manusia penyihir dalam tubuhnya, tentu berbeda dengan vampire berdarah murni yang tentu tak dapat tidur di malam hari, Heechul menunggu di depan pintu ini bersama putra kelimanya yang selalu mengekor di belakangnya. Dan penantiannya membuahkan hasil, kedua anaknya itu muncul bersamaan

"Berhenti! Choi Yunho dan Choi Junsu"

"Eomma.." Taemin menoleh-noleh dari balik punggung eommanya seolah mengatakan hyung-eomma-sedang-marah.

"Berhenti! Dan diam disana! Kalian berdua,diam disana sampai besok! Jangan sampai bergerak, jika kalian bergerak akan ku gantung kalian diatas sungai buaya! Haaa..coba kita lihat apakah Pangeran Yunho dan Pangeran Junsu menikmati harinya didunia luar dan 'melupakan' rekreasi keluarga?" ceracau Heechul,lalu menyeringai. Heechul memberi mantra pengikat setelah diketahuinya Junsu dan Yunho tak bergerak. Setelah memberikan mantra pengikat kemudian ia masuk bersama Taemin yang sibuk menoleh-noleh kepada ke 2 hyungnya. Sebenarnya pemuda itu ingin saja melancarkan sihirnya untuk melepaskan sihir pengikat ketika dilihat dari wajah kedua hyungnya ingin ia melepaskan sihir Heechul.

"Pangeran Taemin,apakah kau juga ingin ku berdirikan disana ?" tanya Heechul masih tetap berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh, suaranya yang bernada dingin itu membuat TaeMin bergidik, seraya melemparkan wajah yang berisi kata mianhae kepada kedua hyungnya, dia masih sayang nyawa.

"Pangeran Taemin!"

"ah...ngg..nggak eomma..nggak.." Ujar TaeMin yang sekarang sudah berada di belakang punggung Heechul

"Jangan menoleh kepada hyung-hyung mu dan cepat masuk! Biar mereka rasakan hukumannya!"

pintu gerbang castil tertutup.

"Beggh...Dasar tante sihir.." ejek Junsu pada Heechul, Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Junsu

"Sudahlah..yang penting hari ini aku bahagia.."

"Nee hyung..aku juga.."

TBC

Maaf pendek. Dari awal juga udah pendek.

Apakah Heechul memang jahat? Jawabannya ada dalam Chap 7-10/ Disana akan menunjukkan The reason why Heecul begitu jahat seperti itu. Dan…, tentunya chapter 7 hingga 10 an itu no NC YUNJAE aka kita break dari NC Yunjae. Bosen kan NC melulu? Hohohoohoh. Bayangkan maaannn! Dari chapter 1-6 tuh rated melulu. Keriting kepalaku mikir adegan NC yang posisinya sedikit di perdetail dari tulisan asli Yuuga #ehem

Ya sudah..enjoy aja dengan FF ini. Masih panjang man! Dan bakal menguras tenaga banget karena chap 11 ma 12 kayaknya ada NC YUNJAE&amp;YOOSU OKEEEE! Kalau di pikir-pikir ini FF adalah FF NC yoosu keduaku setelah Extreme X yang gagal meni pisan itu NC nya! Semoga tar ini gak akan gagal # doa khusyuk


	7. the reason why part 1

**Tittle : I Love You No Matter You AreRating : NC 21/ Yaoiauthor : Kim yuuga aka Yuuga aka Ran_uno aka Echa**

**Editor: Maulina_loveleekim aka Fujoshinta aka Lina aka Deegenre : Drama, Fantasy, Mpreg, cast: TVXQ, SUJU, LEEJUNKI, KANGTA, FTI, SHINEE, dll(banyak soalnya gak mungkin sebut satu-satu)**

**Editor note: Ini ff agak lama maaf. Satu lagi, ff ini ku tambahkan satu lagi inspirasinya yakni beelzebub manga ^^**

**disclaimer: yunjae saling memiliki, bukan saya yang memiliki**

**Chapter 7**

**The Reason Why Part 1**

Heechul menghela nafas panjang di depan kaca toilet ruang tidurnya, istana kegelapan. Setelah memberi hukuman kepada Yunho dan Junsu siang tadi, ia kembali beraktivitas seperti biasanya yakni memperhatikan latihan para pengawal kerajaan kemudian pergi menemui keluarga pelolong yang marah ketika tahu pertunangan yang sudah di rancang sedemikian rupa malah Yunho putranya tidak ikut kembali ke istana ketika kemarin Junsu tiba-tiba menghilang di saat perburuan mereka. Sebenarnya setelah berburu dan beristirahat, ia bermaksud akan mempertemukan dengan calon tunangan Yunho namun, putra terbaik dan terkuatnya itu malah tidak pulang hingga tadi pagi dan secara tak diduga ia datang bersama Junsu yang kemarinmenghilang. Sesuatu yang membuat dirinya geram adalah, ia mendengar percapakan kalau kedua anaknya yang menghilang di saat perburuan tersebut, ternyata pergi ke dunia manusia. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya memukul keras meja riasnya dengan keras! Well..larangan untuk tidak pergi kedunia manusia sepertinya tak mempan untuk kedua putranya itu.

_"Chulie..gwenchana?"_

Shiwon yang baru saja memasuki kamar tidurnya sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Heechul, memukul keras meja rias hingga meja itu terbelah. Pria yang merupakan Raja kegelapan pemilik castle tua ini segera menghampiri wanita yang merupakan Ratu kegelapan atau istrinya. Siwon berjongkok di depan Heechul, menggenggam kedua tangan, seraya dengan lembut menatap manik mata hitam cemerlang milik Heechul. Seakan ia ingin tahu apa tengah mengusik hati istrinya itu.

Heechul yang merasa di perhatikan dengan lembut, segera mengalihkan wajah dan berdiri dari duduknya hingga genggaman Shiwon terlepas. Wanita vampire-penyihir itu seakan menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus bercerita ataukah tidak. Shiwon pun mulai berdiri dari posisi jongkok lalu memeluk sayang wanita tercintanya itu dari berlakang. Seakan mengatakan bahwa, mereka adalah suami istri. Walau sebenarnya ia adalah pengganti dari seseorang yang telah tiada, saudara kembar yang baik dan di cintai rakyat pada kala itu, tunangan Heechul yang sebenarnya.

"Aku hanya sedang bingung. Haish..kenapa anak-anak kita itu tidak ada yang mau menurut eomma dan appa nya? Aku bermaksud untuk menikahkan Yunho dengan si Tiffany, anak si pemakan-bangkai itu. Tapi lihat putramu itu Wonnie? Dia sibuk kedunia manusia sana." Jawab Heechul ketika mendapat perlakuan hangat Shiwon suaminya itu. Shiwon menghela nafas, seraya berpikir bahwa Yunho-kah yang membuat istrinya uring-uringan kembali? Tapi ia mengerti dengan sangat baik, mengapa istrinya khawatir. Pasti ini terkait dengan kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Shiwon berdiri kemudian ia mendekap hangat istrinya itu dari belakang. Hal ini membuat Heechul merasa aman.

"Mungkinkah ingatannya tentang makhluk imortal itu telah kembali, Shiwon ~ah?" Tanya Heechul kini membalikkan badan sehingga ia bertatapan dengan Shiwon suaminya. Shiwon terlihat menggembungkan pipinya. Yeah…ini dia yang ia maksudkan. Ingatan yang di kunci itu! Ingatan yang mereka kunci untuk menyelamatkan semuanya. Walau ia saat itu tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi mereka semua juga sudah pada posisi terjepit.

"Kau tahu bukan Wonnie ~ah? Aku bermaksud untuk menikahkan Yunho dan menjalin hubungan dengan keluarga pelolong agar keluarga kita bisa mendapat bantuan untuk menyerang kerajaan Kangta.."

_"Wheo Chullie ah? _ Ini yang ingin aku utarakan dari dulu ketika kau menikahkan Sungmin dengan Sunny. Apakah harus kita menikahkan Yunho juga dengan Tiffany? Kenapa kita harus memanfaatkan orang lain Chulie.. " Shiwon semakin mendekap Heechul erat. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin adanya pertumpahan darah, tapi memang cepat atau lambat peperangan akan terjadi di kerajaan ini, melawan kerajaan Kangta. Kerajaan Kangta di pimpin oleh Kangta sendiri dan Yuuga sang Ratu kegelapan dunia sihir hitam.

"Kau tau sendiri Shiwonnie, Kangta itu dia adalah saudara kembarmu.. Kau, Zhoumi dan Kangta dulu..." Heechul jeda sebentar, ia sungguh tak mau mengingat masa lalu itu. Sungguh sakit kehilangan orang yang di sayang, kalau ia harus kehilangan keluarga yang memang sudah di bangunnya ratusan tahun bersama Shiwon seperti yang hampir terjadi beberapa tahun lalu, kemudian berimbas harus mengunci ingatan anak-anak mereka, ia tak akan sekeras ini melarang putra-putra mereka kedunia manusia. Heechul menguatkan diri dan melepas pelukan Siwon, membelakangi dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur mereka dan duduk di tepiannya.

"Dengar Wonnie, sekarang kau dan dia telah menjadi musuh kan? Dia adalah pengkhianat dan aku tau,tidak lama lagi keluarga kita dan dia akan berperang. Wonnie...aku tidak ingin ada anggota keluargaku yang terbunuh. Bahkan jika aku harus mengorbankan orang lain demi anak-anak ku, akan kulakukan." Heechul berbalik dan memandang wajah suaminya dengan tajam. Seakan nyawa orang lain tak lebih berharga di bandingkan keluarganya. Wajah dingin tak berperasaan yang selalu dipasang Heechul bila tengah bersikap tegas, membunuh bawahan mereka bila telah lalai mengawasi anak-anak mereka untuk berburu di dunia manusia, kini terlihat jelas.

"Tapi Chulli..mengorbankan kebahagiaan mereka juga...aku kira...tidak _fair_..! Apalagi Yunho kita kau tahu sendiri, ia tak kan bisa mencintai Tiffany. " Seru Siwon sambil menggelengkan kepala. Bagaimanapun, menutup ingatan Yun Ho itu bersifat sementara.

"Haish...! Perasaan cinta? Persetan dengan semua itu! Pernahkah Kangta memikirkan kita? Memikirkanmu dan memikirkan Zhoumi?!"

Mata Siwon menatap Heechul,hingga menembus masuk kedalam pikiran Heechul, menembus ruang dan waktu. Seolah mesin waktu sedang berputar ketika lima orang pangeran dan satu putri sedang bermain-main disebuah taman, awal semua cerita…

Disebuah taman kerajaan vampire yang indah. Di sana banyak sekali tanaman dan bunga-bunga tumbuh subur. Sebenarnya bunga yang tumbuh subur di taman kerajaan itu merupakan klan bunga iblis yang bisa membunuh siapa saja andai ia tak di beri asupan gizinya untuk menjadi besar, yakni darah. Benar sekali! Bunga itu akan bermekaran ketika mendapat asupan darah. Tapi sungguh berbeda hari ini, bunga iblis bermekaran tanpa di beri makanan kesukaannya. Semua di karenakan oleh kedua sejoli yang tengah saling menggenggam mesra, seakan tak ada seorang pun disana. Tentu saja begitu, sebab sang wanita adalah seorang vampire-penyihir. Seorang putri kerajaan yang cantik, tunangan Pangeran Zhoumi. Pangeran ke-lima atau terbungsu di kerajaan Choi. Lima?

Tidak usah terkejut dengan jumlah semua itu. Zhoumi memang terbungsu sebab ia memiliki saudara kembar serupa dengannya bernama Kangta dan Shiwon, dan dua kakak sulungnya yang juga kembar bernama Jun Ki dan Yeshung. Pangeran termuda itu memiliki kepribadian yang sangat ramah pada semua rakyat maupun pada manusia. Kepribadian inilah yang membuat Heechul yang merupakan putri kerajaan menyukainya. Sebenarnya Heechul bisa saja memilih salah satu ke –empat pangeran lainnya yang juga memiliki ketampanan luar biasa. Sebagai putri terpilih yang memang kelak akan menjadi ratu, ia lebih memilih putra bungsu seharusnya sedikit membuat keluarganya kecewa bukan? Seharusnya ia memilih Junki ataupun Yeshung bukan? Tidak juga sebenarnya! Kerajaan vampire Choi tidak tergantung bahwa kalau ia terlahir pertama, maka ia akan menjadi Putra Mahkota menggantikan Raja Choi Seonghyun. Bagi sang Raja, siapapun yang memiliki kebijakan sang Raja maka ia yang pantas menggantikan dirinya sebagai Raja dunia Vampire.

Junki dan Yeshung Pangeran sekaligus merupakan anak sulung yang terkuat tersebut, sebenarnya cukup bisa di jadikan seorang Raja namun kebiasaan mereka yang lebih suka berkelana untuk menjadi lebih kuat dari yang lain, membuat sang Raja berpikir kedepan. Hari ini putra sulung Junki dan Yeshung itu sekarang tidaklah tengah berkelana, mereka sekarang juga berada di taman kerajaan ini tengah bermain bola bersama saudaranya Shiwon. Sudah di katakan bukan, Heechul dan Zhoumi tidak sedang sendiri. Tetapi ada banyak orang disitu. Tapi kedua orang yang sedang kasmaran itu, saling mengumbar kemesraan melupakan kalau sekarang ini Pangeran yang lain ada disini tengah bermain bola. Dikarenakan yang bermain adalah para vampire, tentu kecepatannya tak seperti permainan manusia. Bola tersebut meluncur secepat angin.

"Yah-Yesung! Tangkap bolanya!" Jerit Shiwon melempar bola nya kearah Yeshung. Dengan sigap Yesung berlari secepat kekuatan vampire dan meloncat hanya untuk menerima dengan menyundul lewat kepalanya yang lumayan _big size_ dan kemudian mengoper ke arah Junki.

"Junki tangkap!" Teriak Yesung pada saudara kembarnya yang berada disisi kiri. Dengan sigap Junki mengambil bolah dan menggoceknya sebelum menendang ke udara mengarah ke Shiwon. Bola itu tepat menuju dada Siwon membuat vampire muda itu termundur jauh sampai menuju gawang yang tadinya sudah di sepakati mereka bahwa itulah gawangnya.

Sebenarnya permainan ini harusnya berjumlah empat orang kalau memang berniat bermain bola dengan berpasang-pasangan. Namun keengganan Kangta untuk bergabung maka mereka hanya bermain bertiga. Mengajak Zhoumi pun tak akan bisa kalau tengah bertemu tunangannya Kim Heechul. Bukankah bunga-bunga iblis disini seakan ikut panas di karenakan kemesraan kedua sejoli itu.

Walaupun hanya bertiga, mereka bersenang-senang. Peraturannya siapa yang tak dapat menangkap bola dan mengoper, dia yang kalah. Diisisi lain tak jauh dari ketiga Vampire itu bermain, Kangta sang pangeran ke tiga yang tak ingin bergabung dengan ketiga saudaranya bermain bola, tengah sedang bermain-main dengan laba-laba raksasa peliharaannya, seakan tidak memperdulikan _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng__-_nya yang bermain bola dan yang tengah di mabuk kepayang. Kangta memang tidaklah sama dengan semua _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng__-_nya. Dia lebih menyukai dengan dunianya yang gelap seperti itu. Pangeran satu ini sangat bengis dan tak mau kalah meski fakta bahwa ia adalah yang terkuat setelah Junki dan Yesung membuatnya lebih suka mengasingkan diri, seperti yang tengah di lakukannya ini.

Kita kembali ke pasangan yang tengah kasmaran itu. Heechul saat ini tengah membahas sebuah buku sihir miliknya yang mungkin akan menjadi pilihan untuk sekolah sihir di kerajaan Vampire ini. Kim Heechul memang sangat berbakat. Dari ia muda dulu ketika masih berumur puluhan tahun, dia sudah sering bereksperimen dengan kemampuannya itu. Banyak penyihir yang menjadi muridnya. Hal ini pula yang membuat ia bertemu Zhoumi. Zhoumi terlihat antusias ketika Heechul menceritakan tentang ilmu buku dan ilmu baru yang ia buat. Heechul yang ceria dan begitu terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah ratusan tahun, jangan lupakan bahwa vampire tak akan menua, tetap cantik meski sudah ratusan tahun. Karena merasa gemas, Zhoumi mencubit pipi Heechul dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang menggenggam itu.

"Hei...ehem!sepertinya terlalu pagi untuk bercinta nih..." Jerit Yesung. Saudara kembar yang sangat kompak. Saat ini memang bola masih di pegang Shiwon. Sepertinya ia tengah sedikit kesakitan akibat bola yang tadi sempat di luncurkan saudaranya tadi. Jangan dilupakan kalau kedua kakaknya itu memang sangat kuat di antara mereka berlima.

"Heechul...awas nanti dimakan Zhoumi.." Junki membalas lelucon Yesung dan mereka ber _high five._ Walaupun harusnya mereka musuh sebab tengah bermain bola, tapi tetap saja kekompakan mereka tidak bisa di hancurkan begitu saja. Begitu kompaknya, mereka bisa saling membaca gerakan masing-masing.

"Ahahaha~~_P__abo-_! Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah! _Hyung-hyung_, kenapa kalian tidak mencari calon istri saja, huh ?" Junki dan Yesung serentak menjawab dengan kompaknya.

"Tidak…Terima kasih"

"Enakan juga tanpa kekasih. Bebas." Ejek Junki, membuat Heechul tertawa.

Tentu saja Junki berbohong ketika mengatakan hal itu, Junki dan Yeshung sebenarnya sudah memiliki target siapa yang menjadi calon istri hanya saja, kebiasaan mereka berdua yang suka berkelana ke penjuru dunia kegelapan bahkan dunia manusia membuat mereka memikirkan untuk berpacaran itu nomor sekian. Seperti yang sudah di ketahui, mereka kembali ke mari setelah lima tahun mengelana. Andai Raja Choi tidak mengirim pengawal untuk membawa mereka kembali untuk mengumumkan penyerahan tahta kepada para anak-anaknya, mungkin mereka tak akan pulang. Lagipula, belum tentu istri-istri mereka dapat mengerti akan kebiasaan mereka yang nomaden tersebut.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan tahta _hyung_? Bukannya harus mempunya calon mempelai, _hyung_? _Aboji_ meminta kalian berdua pulang untuk hal ini bukan?" Celetuk Siwon menghentikan pergerakannya memainkan bola. Tentu saja ia berpikir bahwa kedua hyungnya itu yang akan menjadi Raja selanjutnya. Walau memang tak ada yang mengharuskan putra pertama sebagai raja, Siwon sangat mengagumi kedua _hyung_ nya tersebut. Mereka yang terkuat dan pintar tentunya merupakan kandidat Raja sempurna untuk kerajaan _Vampire_ mereka.

Kangta yang tadinya asyik dengan tarantula, mendengar pembicaraan tentang Raja pengganti kerajaan itu lalu ikut bergabung. Kangta memiliki ambisi sangat besar memang untuk menjadi Raja. Menurutnya, kerajaan ini sangatlah lemah. Untuk memperkuat itu Ia memiliki ambisi untuk menguasai seluruh dunia Vampire. Dalam benaknya kedua _hyung_-nya Junki dan Yesung memiliki potensi besar untuk mengalahkan Sooman. Tapi kedua _hyung__-_nya itu terlampau bodoh. Memiliki kekuatan besar namun tenaga tidak di pergunakan untuk menguasai.

"Erm...begini ya.." Junki membuka pembicaraan,sebagai yang tertua dari semua adik-adiknya. Hal ini sudah dirembukkan dengan Yesung ketika mereka di bawa kembali ke kerajaan bahwasanya mereka berdua akan melepaskan kandidat sebagai Raja.

"Aku tidak punya bakat dalam hal kepemimpinan dan ingin menyerahkan tahta kepada kalian bertiga,aku dan Yesung mau berkelana, kami lebih suka itu ketimbang harus mengurusi dokumen-dokumen di kerajaan. Aku rasa kalian bertiga, maksudku diantara kalian bertiga yang akan menduduki tahta itu, dan Heechul sebagai ratunya aku rasa bukanlah ide buruk." Yesung menganggukkan kepala tanda memang hal ini sudah mereka perbincangkan terlebih dahulu. Di belahan dunia penyihir dan seluruh Kerajaaan kegelapan yang pernah mereka temukan, banyak hal menantang untuk di taklukkan dan di pelajari.

"Fufufufu….Berarti saingan semakin sedikit dong!" Kangta dengan senyuman yang lebih terlihat sebagai seringai licik mengemukakan celutukannya. Yesung, Junki, Siwon dan zhoumi terdiam dengan celutukannya itu. Apakah hal ini harus disebut bersaing? Oh mereka ini bukankah bersaudara? Seharusnya saling mendukung satu sama lain. Yeah, Kangta yang sangat berambisi itu sepertinya sangat senang Junki dan Yesung mengundurkan diri dari kandidat menjadi Raja sebab, untuk membunuh seorang Junki maupun Yesung, perlu waktu ratusan tahun mungkin. Mengingat kedua hyungnya itu terkuat diantara mereka semua. Apalagi ia melihat kalau kedua hyungnya semakin bertambah kuat dari terakhir mereka bertarung. Di kerajaan Vampire memang ada pembelajaran tentang kemeliteran yang di pimpin oleh Lee Teuk dan panglima perang yang tergabung dalam batalion The Gazette. Beberapa hari lalu mereka berlatih bersama, dan ia lumayan terluka banyak ketika tengah latih tanding oleh keduanya. Saat itu ia sangat emosi, sehingga mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang besar, namun dengan cepat Junki bisa menangkis dan mematahkan serangannya. Dia lumayan terluka banyak, dan ia yakin itu hanya seperempat kekuatan Junki.

"Saingan?" Heechul membuka pembicaraan disaat ia melihat sepertinya semua pada terdiam. Sungguh selama ini Zhoumi selalu mengatakan padanya tak pernah ada niat ingin bersaing, siapapun yang akan diangkat menjadi Raja maka ia akan mendukung

"Yap! Saingan..aku yang akan menduduki tahta itu dan aku pasti bisa!" Ujar Kangta terlihat percaya diri. Untuk masalah kekuatan, ia masih diatas adik-adiknya. Ia sangat yakin kalau akan di pilih oleh _Aboji_ menjadi Raja selanjutnya!

"Ambisius sekali…, tapi kita masih bersaudara." celetuk Siwon menanggapi perkataan hyung kembarnya itu.

"Erm..terserahmu lah Kangta ya. Tapi seperti perkataan Siwon tadi, kita masih bersaudara. Apakah kau hanya menganggap kami saingan? Seharusnya kita saling membantu sama lain dan mendukung." Jelas Zhoumi membuat Kangta menatap tajam adik kembar terbungsunya itu. Seakan pandangannya itu ingin membunuh saja, belum lagi wajah itu menyiratkan hasrat membunuh yang besar. Siwon yang melihat Kangta seperti itu terhadap Zhoumi menatap tajam hyungnya seakan mengatakan kalau mencoba membunuh Zhoumi, lewatilah ia dulu. Zhoumi adalah adik kesayangannya, demi ia pula walau Siwon menyukai Heechul, ia rela melepaskan cinta itu. Walau bagaimanapun, Zhoumi memang adik yang pantas di sayangi.

"Hoi..hoi..bertengkarlah! Kalian akan ku gantung di danau buaya!" Jerit Junki,semuanya berhenti saling memandang, takut terhadap peringatan junki karena dialah yang terkuat diantara mereka berlima.

"Sudah..sudah Zhoumi ah. Sabar ne "Heechul menenangkan Zhoumi yang tadi sepertinya hampir tersulut emosinya.

Hari ini terakhir Junki dan Yesung berada di kerajaan. Setelah satu bulan ini kedua pangeran tersebut berada di kerajaan, mereka ingin pergi berkelana lagi. Setelah mengemukakan keinginan pada ayahanda bahwa mereka menolak untuk menjadi seorang raja, dan menyerahkan keputusan kepada ayah untuk memilih salah satu dari ketiga adiknya, hari ini mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berkelana kembali. Terlihat mereka hanya membawa perbekalan pengelana tanpa atribut kepangeranan mereka. Saat ini Jun Ki dan Yesung berada di gerbang kerajaan yang letaknya tentu lebih jauh dari kerajaan inti. Terlihat umma, appa dan adik-adiknya telah mendarat dengan rupa manusianya kembali, setelah tadi mereka berganti rupa menjadi kelelawar besar.

"Baiklah, kami pergi ya..Appa, Eomma, Zhoumi, Siwon dan kangta dan juga Heechul.." Junki mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Dengan kedua orang tuanya mereka berdua berlutut memberi hormat.

"Jagalah diri kalian baik-baik.." eomma mereka menangis tersedu, sebagai vampire murni ia terlihat sangat manusiawi dan membawa menuju pelukannya untuk kedua putra terkasih. Orang mengatakan bahwa putra pertama selalu yang paling disayang bukan? Oleh sebab itu Ratu yang paling tidak rela dengan perginya kedua anak kembar ini untuk kesekian kali, padahal ia ingin salah satunya berada di Kerajaaan dan memimpin. Namun apa daya? Mereka tak bisa di pisahkan sejak kecil. Bila yang satu ingin ini, maka yang lain akan mengikuti. Selalu begitu hingga mereka dewasa. Berbeda dengan putra kembar tiganya yakni Kangta, Siwon dan Zhoumi.

"_Oppa_..Jangan lupa makan yang teratur, cari mangsa yang sehat agar _Oppa_ sehat juga.."

Yesung tertawa mendengar lelucon garing Heechul. Memangnya mereka ini adalah makhluk Chimera yang bila memangsa akan mewarisi kekuatan sang mangsa? Ia mengerti Heechul berbuat itu agar tidak terjadi tangisan yang lebih mengharu biru paska perpisahan ini. Yeshung berpikir kalau misal Zhoumi yang terpilih, maka Heechul merupakan Ratu terbaik yang dimiliki kerajaan ini. Sungguh beruntung Zhoumi. Tapi menurut pengamatannya, Siwon lebih berpotensi. Beratus-ratus tahun hidup bersama, walau mereka jarang berada dalam lingkungan keluarga di sebabkan berkelana ke penjuru negara untuk menjaga hubungan bilateral antar negara kegelapan, Siwon memiliki kecakapan itu.

Diplomasinya kepada kerajaan Vampire terbesar yakni Kerajaan SM beberapa waktu lalu, menghantarkan kerja sama yang apik. Walau memang sempat hampir mereka berperang di karenakan ke-tidak sabaran adik nomor tiganya yakni Kangta. Shiwon dan Zhoumi berhasil meredakan amarah Raja SM. Mereka kombinasi yang sangat baik bila kerajaan di pimpin Shiwon dan Zhoumi sebagai penasehat.

"Kami pergi hanya untuk melatih diri kami Heechul, kau juga jaga diri baik-baik ya.." terlihat mata Heechul mulai basah, Yesung dan Junki memeluk untuk menenangkan wanita yang dulu seharusnya menjadi milik mereka. Yeah, dulu Raja memang berpikir untuk mempertunangkan kepada Yesung atau Junki. Karena menurut Raja, kalau Junki atau Yesung berpotensi untuk menjadi Raja. Namun malah wanita cantik itu memilih Zhoumi. Raja tak mempersoalkan ini, lagipula ia memang sudah merasa bahwa tampuk kepemimpinan pengganti akan berada pada salah satu dari kembar tiga, mengingat _hoby_ putra pertama dan keduanya yang selalu berkelana.

Meskipun mereka kuat, kalau Rajanya masih suka dengan kebebasan bukankah ini sangat tidak baik untuk sebuah kerajaan? Selama ini beliau memperhatikan ketiga putranya ini, menimbang-nimbang dan ia pun mendapatkan keputusannya. Raja akan memutuskan siapa penggantinya ini mungkin beberapa hari lagi.

"Aku yakin mereka bertiga akan menjagamu.."Junki menghapus airmata dari mata Heechul, yang terus mengalir. Heechul sangat menyukai keberadaan Junki dan Heechul yang sangat penyayang dan juga jahil. Heechul mungkin merasa merindukan hal ini nantinya. Mereka berdua adalah kakak terbaik. Heechul yang merupakan putri kerajaan Vampire-penyihir satu-satunya, ketika ia di boyong kenegara ini untuk pertama kali di usia 50 tahun, usia yang cukup matang seorang vampire untuk memilih pasangan. Saat itu lewat kedua putra kerajaan ini, ia mendapatkan kesan seorang kakak pada Yesung dan Junki. Padahal sekarang setelah setengah abad terlewat sejak perjumpaan pertama, kalau mengantarkan kepergian kedua kakaknya untuk berkelana ini, ia merasakan tak rela.

"Kau akan jadi wanita yang kuat! Ini bukan penderitaan. Ada banyak penderitaan lain dan aku ingin kau bertahan. Mau berjanji untuk kami? "

Junki menatap wajah Heechul dengan tajam seakan mengatakan bahwa seorang calon Ratu memang harus begitu adanya. Hei.. Bukankah saat ini appa-nya belum memutuskan untuk memilih salah satu ketiga adiknya? Namun firasatnya sebagai yang tertua entah kenapa bahwa Heechul akan mendapatkan cobaan berat di bulan dan tahun mendatang. Junki menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya, sesuatu hal yang kekanak-kanakkan dimana sudah ratusan tahun berlalu sejak ia mengetahui janji _Yubikiri_ menjelang remaja ketika ia dan Yesung kedunia manusia. Menurut mereka janji Yubikiri sangat memiliki kekuatan sihir, apalagi mereka memang tinggal di dunia kegelapan dimana semua makhluk yang mungkin tak nyata, ada disini.

_"Nee oppa_..aku janji.." Ujar Heechul sambil menahan tangisnya. Heechul mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya, tradisi janji ini di dapatkan oleh kedua kakaknya itu ketika tengah menuju dunia manusia dan Heechul sebagai seorang Vampire-penyihir tentu saja mempercayai makna dari sumpah yang berada dalam nyanyian _Yubikiri_.

Setelah memeluk Heechul, bergantian Siwon dan Zhoumi memeluk kedua kakaknya itu. Mereka sangat merasa berat melepas kepergian Yesung dan Junki. Untuk Kangta, ia hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu kedua kakanya itu sambil tersenyum. Yeah..senyum, sesuatu yang sangat di lakukan olehnya. Well… saatnya kedua putra kerajaan itu mengubah diri menjadi kelelawar dan terbang jaug. Entah kenapa kepergian mereka berdua akan membuat masalah baru akan di mulai. Suatu masalah besar yang akan mengubah sebuah kepribadian seseorang penuh kasih menjadi seorang yang sangat berbeda

Setelah seminggu sejak berkelananya kedua putra tertua Kerajaan Choi, Raja yang memang sudah berkuasa ratusan tahun itu memanggil ketiga anak kembarnya. Sepertinya ia telah siap untuk memberikan tahtanya kepada salah satu putra nya tersebut. Seharusnya ia mengumumkan sejak seminggu lalu. Namun ada sebuah masalah di dunia manusia yang sangat mendesak, membuat sang Raja mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. Ini berhubungan dengan dunia manusia dan vampire, mana bisa ia tidak ikut campur. Salah satu vampire murni, yang merupakan terkuat sepanjang masa terlihat dari sejarah yang tertoreh di perkamen pepustakaan kerajaan telah menikahi manusia. Sungguh sangat mengejutkan Kim HeeJun menikahi manusia. Padahal keluarga tersebut sangat anti dengan manusia dan mengotori darah murni mereka. Yang menjadi permasalahan adalah, sang manusia kini tengah mengandung.

Hal ini tentu menggemparkan beberapa kerajaan. Permasalahannya, ini terletak pada keluarga Kim tersebut yang memiliki sejarah hitam. Kerajaan Choi adalah satu-satunya kerajaan yang pernah mengalahkan klan Kim ini.

Dahulu, nenek moyang keluarga Choi bersahabat dengan mereka. Menurut cerita, Klan Kim itu keturunan murni vampire dari Eropa yang seiring perjalanannya mereka menikah dengan vampire murni Asia Jepang. Alhasil dengan keturuan terkuatnya Gack Camui bersahabatlah ia dengan vampire Hide dari Kerajaan Larc-en`ciel yang merupakan cikal bakal nenek moyang Choi. Konon entah bagaimana mereka bersitegang, hingga membawa permusuhan itu sampai sekarang. Dua buah benda pedang legendaries yang di pergunakan untuk duel maut mereka, milik Gack di simpan di kuil penyihir, ini di sebabkan aura kelam pedang tersebut membuat sang pemakai menjadi seperti iblis berambut emas yang sangat bengis. Sedangkan pedang milik Hide tersimpan di ruang bawah tanah castle Choi. Sepertinya kerajaan SM ingin merundingkan hal ini, dan dalam seminggu itulah ketiga putra kembar Choi ikut dengan Raja SeungHyun untuk ikut terlibat keputusan bagaimana untuk kelangsungan anak yang di kandung manusia tersebut. Lewat mediasi tersebut, salah satu putranya itu memberikan segala kebijakan yang membuat semua menyetujui. Hal ini membuat sang ayah merasa bangga dan sepertinya ia tahu harus bagaimana akan

Sekarang, ketiga putranya tengah menghadap SeungHyun atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama TOP tersebut. Sepertinya mereka tahu kalau hari inilah _appa__-_nya itu akan menurunkan tahta kerajaan. Seringaian terlihat dari wajah Kangta, sangat yakin bahwa ialah yang akan menggantikan tahta ayahandanya. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang. Dia sangat yakin sekali.

"Aku memutuskan... Akan memberikan tahta ku kepada..." Raja Choi yang mengangkat mahkotanya. Seringaian senang Kangta semakin menjadi-jadi, pastilah mahkota itu akan di berikan diatas kepalanya.

"Shiwon..."

Seolah petir bergemuruh ditelinga kangta, senyumnya seketika menghilang. Ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan _appa__-__n_ya barusan. Mahkota itu di berikan kekepala Siwon. Bukan di atas kepalanya? Hei..dia yang terkuat disini! Dia yang paling berkompeten dalam segala hal, bukan si lemah Shiwon itu!

Lain halnya dengan Zhoumi. Pangeran terkecil itu begitu bangga bahwa Shiwon menjadi Raja, menggantikan Ayahandanya. Terlihat Zhoumi tersenyum bangga dan memeluk saudara kembarnya itu dengan erat. Memang tak salah kalau Shiwon _hyung__-_nya itu menjadi Raja. Bahkan kedua hyung Junki dan Yesung, diam-diam mengakui. Heechul yang melihat Zhoumi tersenyum senang sangat bahagia untuk Siwon. Wanita itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju ke depan kedua orang yang tengah berpelukan erat itu.

"Chukhae Shiwon Oppa.." Ujarnya bangga akan semua itu. Akan tetapi, sepertinya Kangta benar-benar tidak setuju dan entah kenapa ia menjadi sangat marah dan sepertinya kemarahan itu membuat ia kelihatan ilang akal.

"APPA!KENAPA BUKAN AKU?KENAPA BUKAN AKU APPA?KENAPA?AKU JUGA BISA!AKU BAHKAN BISA LEBIH BAIK DARI DIA!KENAPA?" Kangta berteriak sambil memukulkan tinjunya ke lantai cukup kuat sehingga membuat retak

Zhoumi, Siwon dan Heechul menatap Kangta terkejut, begitu juga dengan eomma mereka. Sang Ratu memang sudah tahu tabiat anaknya satu ini yang sangat egois dan memiliki sifat saing tinggi itu. Terlihat kalau mereka tengah berburu darah manusia atau hewan, Kangta tak segan menyambar buruan kedua adiknya atau terkadang ia akan melukai siapapun yang menghalangi. Sifat inilah yang membuat sang Ratu khawatir. Dalam penyerahan mahkota ini saja, sang Ratu mengemukakan kekhawatirannya ini pada sang Raja. Oleh sebab itu, sang Raja memutuskan setelah rapat dengan Negara terkuat inilah. Keputusan yang diambil para putranya disana akan membawa keputusan akhirnya.

"Kau tahu alasannya dengan benar bukan, putraku kangta?" Kangta masih dalam ekspresi kemarahannya.

"Aku tahu kau lebih kuat! Ya, tapi Siwon dia punya kemampuan yang tidak kau miliki,bahkan hyungmu Junki juga mengaguminya. Dia memiliki sifat yang mau mengakui kehebatan lawannya, itu semua adalah cirri-ciri seorang pemimpin. Kau pun pasti masih ingat bagaimana sepak terjang Siwon seminggu ini. Aku sudah lemah Kangta, Aku rasa Siwon memang lebih tepat menggantikanku. Kedua hyung mu memiliki jalan sendiri. Kuharap kau mau membantu Siwon." Ucap sang Raja penuh pengharapan. Akan tetapi perkataan appanya ini sungguh menambah Kangta gusar. Tiba-tiba angin bergemuruh dengan hebat, kemudian berubah menjadi hitam. Sayap hitam kelelawar milik kangta telah terbuka lebar, taring tajam telah keluar dari kanan kiri giginya. Semua yang berada di sana sungguh terkejut.

"Choi siwon kau harus mati..."

Dengan kukunya yang telah berubah menjadi tajam seperti pisau dan tentu bisa siap kapanpun mengoyak siapa saja, dan bisa membunuh vampire sekalipun, Kangta berlari menuju Siwon yang tak jauh darinya itu. Kangta menerjang siapapun yang ada didepannya, namun semua pengawal yang ingin mencegh tak sempat menghindarkan bencana terakhir. Kangta telah menancapkan kukunya, mencancapkan pada dada, menembus jantung Zhoumi. Mata zhoumi terbelalak, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya, Siwon yang ada dibelakangnya tercengang. Tadi dengan cepat Zhoumi menjadi tameng Siwon, namun karena kekuatannya yang paling lemah diantara semua hyung, menerima kekuatan penuh Kangta membuat serangan itu menembus jantungnya. Semua orang menahan nafas, dan terkejut. Heechul sudah sangat histeris melihat apa yang terjadi pada Zhoumi.

"Kang...ta...ja..ngan..." Kangta menarik tangannya yang tertancap didada zhoumi, dia tertawa keras. Bukannya ia merasa bersalah telah membunuh, hal ini malah membuat Kangta memiliki alasan untuk mencari pendukung lebih banyak dan kemudian menyerang kembali keranjaan yang di pimpin Siwon kemudian hari, yeah..ia memilih mengundurkan diri.

"Aku akan datang lagi melakukan pembalasan!" teriaknya lalu lari menghilang membelah angkasa, amarah bergemuruh dari diri Siwon dan berusaha untuk mengejar, tapi tangan Zhoumi menariknya untuk tetap disini. Sepertinya ini adalah hari terakhirna. Jantungnya sudah sangat rusak parah. Semua orang telah berkumpul mengelilingi Zhoumi, sedangkan Heechul menatap kekasihnya tak percaya,memeluknya yang tengah berada di ujung kematian.

"Mimi yaa.. bertahan ne chagiya" Ucap Heechul sambil memeluk tubuh pria yang dicintai itu yang kini sudah terbaring di pangkuannya. Air mata sudah mengucur deras di pipi putih yang memiliki kecantikan tak bercela itu.

"Si..won...A..ku tahu...kau..me..nyukai. ..Heechul...Siwon...berjanji..padaku.. waktuku..t..tak ba-nyaak…" Siwon menggenggam tangan zhoumi,air matanya Siwon mengalir deras. Selama ini ia memang mencintai Heechul, sejak kedatangan putrid itu ke kerajaan ini ia sudah jatuh cinta. Namun ia berbesar hati ketika cintanya tak bersambut, sebab Zhoumi memang pilihan yang terbaik. Kalau misal Heechul tak memilih diantara mereka berlima, maka sangat bodoh rasanya.

"Andwe..kau pasti selamat." Ucap Heechul seketika sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mii-an..hae Chagiyaaa…Si..won ja..ga Hee..chul..." Tangannya Zhoumi jatuh kelantai yang penuh dengan darah. Pangeran Zhoumi yang sangat disegani oleh rakyat itu akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan senyum.

"TIDAAAAK!" Jerit heechul sambil memeluk Zhoumi. Kehidupannya seakan telah terhenti disini, waktu pun seakan enggan berjalan.

TBC

Seperti yang bilang di chapter 6, kalau kita rehat dari NC YUNJAE. Chapter ini hingga chapter 10 berisi tentang masa lalu . Berisi kenapa heechul seperti itu. Sangat kaku sama anaka-anaknya. Kita disini diajak untuk berpikir dan juga untuk mengetahui sifat manusia. Kalau kita memang belum mengenal seseorang ada baiknya jangan menjudge terlebih dahulu. Coba kita lihat latar belakang mereka. FF ini mungkin bagi kalian yang bukan cassie tidak suka. Tapi dari awal aku udah bilang kalau ff ini memang berisi all Boy band SM (minus EXO) karena jujur saya ga tahu boyband baru SM sekarang. Dan FF ini merupakan Remake ff berjudul sama yang tentu berbeda dari segi penulisan. Ini ff di buat sebelum Queen of Seon Deok tayang di indonesia. Lama bukannnn? Hehhehehe. Sekitar tahun 2008 ^^. Maaf kalau sedikit membosankan namun disini juga akan menceritakan tentang manusia imortal. Apa itu manusia imortal bisa di liat di chapter 8 and 9 an yah. Tapi aku ndak janji ngupdate.

Ya sudah nikmati aja ini FF. saya hanya ngupdate doang dan maaf kalau pendek, chapter depan nanti yah. udah tersedia kok


	8. Chapter 8: the reason why part 2

**Tittle : I Love You No Matter You Are**

**Rating : ****M /****Yaoi**

**A****uthor : Kim yuuga aka Yuuga aka Ran_uno aka Echa**

**Editor****and Addition Story****: ****Blueberrymilkshake aka ****Dee**

**G****enre : Drama, Fantasy, Mpreg**

**C****ast: TVXQ, SUJU, LEEJUNKI, KANGTA, FTI, SHINEE, ****dll(banyak soalnya gak mungkin sebut satu-satu)**

**Chapter 8**

**The ****R****eason ****W****hy****Part II**

Awan yang mendung seakan ikut berkabung sedih dengan kematian salah satu pangeran terbaik dunia kegelapan. Bertanya adakah siang di dunia ini, tentu saja. Di dunia ini ada siang di mana ada matahari, namun matahari hanya akan bersinar indah bila sihir para penyihir utama kerajaan ini tengah bekerja. Disaat sang penyihir terkuat pengendali siang tengah di landa kesedihan, maka di saat itulah dunia kegelapan akan di landa kegelapan pekat sepanjang hari. Dan hari ini petir dan kilat menyambar di udara, padahal baru saja matahari bersinar dengan terang. Sekarang? Setelah tewasnya seseorang yang membuat bahagia dan menambah kekuatan sihir-nya, telah tiada, dunia kegelapan seakan sesuai dengan nama dunia itu tersebut.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Pangeran Zhoumi, yang terkenal dari ke 5 Pangeran kerajaan Choi sebagai Pangeran yang paling sederhana. Pangeran yang untuk membantu rakyatnya tidak pandang apapun, Pangeran yang tidak pernah memangsa manusia hanya untuk kesenangan belaka, atau hanya karena merasa kelaparan. Pangeran yang mempunyai senyum yang menentramkan siapapun yang memandangnya, Pangeran yang kelebihannya ialah 'mempunyai hati' seperti manusia. Pangeran yang hatinya tidak pernah mati. Akan tetapi Pangeran itu kini telah tiada. Dia telah pergi meninggalkan dunia fana menuju keabadian hakiki karena melindungi saudaranya. Dan itu adalah kenyataan yang harus diterima oleh keluarganya, terutama harus diterima oleh Shiwon-selaku orang yang dilindunginya dan juga kenyataan yang harus diterima Hee Chul. Wanita yang sangat mencintai Pangeran tersebut. Hee Chul pemilik sihir putih terkuat, yang di tugaskan menjaga matahari di dunia kegelapan. Disaat ia menjadi sedih seperti ini, tentunya akan menjadi terasa mencekam tanpa melihat cahaya.

Berita tentang kematian Pangeran Zhoumi yang merupakan kesedihan terbesar keturunan Vampire dan penyihir putih Hee Chul tersebar dengan sangat cepatnya, bagai angin topan yang telah memporak-porandakan bangunan. Sebagian merasa bahwa itu hanya kabar burung saja. Oleh sebab itu, mereka tengah berkumpul untuk menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Lee Teuk, prajurit sekaligus pelayan istana setia.

"Pangeran Zhoumi telah tewas di tangan Pangeran Kangta. Beliau terbunuh karena melindungi Pangeran Shiwon ketika akan di serahkan tahta kerajaan Raja Choi SeungHyun. Sekarang, Pangeran Kangta menjadi pengkhianat negri ini. Raja Choi SeungHyun mengatakan tidak mengizinkan Pangeran Kangta memasuki ke Kerajaan ini lagi."

Lee Teuk selaku prajurit dan merupakan pelayan yang setia, begitu ia memberitahukan hal itu kepada para pelayan dan pengawal istana yang tengah berkerumun di hallroom istana ingin tahu kebenaran berita kematian sang Pangeran baik hati tersebut. Bahkan siapa yang membunuh pun, membuat mereka geram pada Putra ketiga Kangta. Sungguh sangat tidak dapat di maafkan. Walaupun mereka adalah bangsa pemangsa, terdiri dari vampire, orc, tapi membunuh saudara sendiri yang lahir dari satu darah, sangatlah durjana! Bagaikan para Thor yang tak memiliki otak untuk berpikir. Vampire termasuk kasta tertinggi. Apalagi yang terbunuh kali ini adalah Zhoumi, Pangeran yang bersahaja dan terkenal ramah itu.

Mereka semua seakan masih tidak dapat mempercayai bahwa Pangeran Zhoumi tewas di tangan saudara sendiri. Hiruk pikuk makin ramai bersuara, berisikan kemarahan. Seakan mereka menyayangkan kematian Pangeran tersebut. Akan tetapi, beliau tewas untuk melindungi Pangeran Shiwon yang akan menjadi Raja selanjutnya. Calon Raja yang cakap dalam segala bidang, hampir setara dengan Pangeran Zhou Mi. Bisa di katakan kedua orang itu bagai sinar dan bayangan. Kepahlawanan yang di lakukan oleh Pangeran Zhou Mi tidak akan mereka lupakan. Kalaupun suatu hari Pangeran Kangta kembali untuk menggulingkan kekuasaan kerajaan kegelapan ini, mereka akan siap untuk ikut berperang.

"Saya mengerti kemarahan kalian. Tapi saat ini kerajaan tengah berkabung. Kita semua para Prajurit, diminta untuk mempersiapkan upacara untuk penguburan Pangeran Zhoumi bila anggota kerajaan meninggal dunia. Dan..."

Perkataan Lee Teuk terhenti ketika terlihat calon Raja mereka tengah menggendong Putri Vampire-Penyihir Hee Chul yang tengah pingsan. Tentu saja Putri Heechul dapat pingsan, darah penyihirnya yang kuat, disamping darah vampire-nya tentu saja ia bisa mengalami syok pada atom tubuhnya yang memang berbeda dengan vampire biasa atau vampire berdarah murni kebanyakan. Para pengawal yang melihat keterdiaman sang ketua pun ikut terdiam, dan memberi jalan Pangeran Shiwon yang tengah berjalan menggendong Putri Hee Chul tersebut untuk di bawa ke kamar yang biasa di pergunakan Hee Chul.

Mereka semua tahu bagaimana Putri Hee Chul mencintai Pangeran Zhou Mi. Putri Hee Chul seorang keturunan penyihir putih dan Raja Vampire di sebuah kerajaan kecil. Putri itu terpilih menjadi calon Ratu Kerajaan Kegelapan di karenakan kekuatan sihirnya yang kuat dan mampu mengendalikan dan membuat sinar bagaikan matahari di dunia manusia. Di tempatkan sebagai calon Ratu masa depan Kerajaan kegelapan Vampire Choi. Namun ketika ia memilih Pangeran Zhou Mi, Raja Choi Seung Hyun tidak mempermasalahkan jikalau nanti ia tidak akan menjadi Ratu, kalau tidak memilih Pangeran Zhoumi. Menikah dengan Pangeran Zhou Mi pun, ia tetap akan di beri kehormatan laksana Ratu. Akan tetapi sekarang Pangeran Zhou Mi telah tiada. Akankah Putri Hee Chul tetap di istana? Dan akan menjadi Ratu kerajaan ini? Istana tentu membutuhkan penyihir pengendali cahaya bukan? Dan Rajapun membutuhkan Ratu di pemerintahannya.

Beberapa pelayan yang merupakan keturunan penyihir, segera memberi hormat ketika Pangeran kegelapan tersebut memasuki kamar Putri vampire penyihir tersebut. Shiwon membaringkan Hee Chul yang pingsan ke tempat tidurnya, namun tak ada yang berani mendekat. Mereka juga baru mengetahui berita tewasnya Pangeran Zhou Mi. Wajah mereka terlihat sedih memikirkan guru di sekolah sihir mereka yang sekarang tengah terbaring pingsan, Putri Kim Hee Chul. Terlihat pula kekhawatiran di wajah Pangeran Shiwon yang setelah membaringkan Hee Chul, sekarang duduk terdiam di samping ranjang. Wajah Pangeran yang merupakan calon raja mereka ini terlihat tegar. Namun, sinar mata jernih, hangat nan tajam yang selalu terlihat tak dapat membohongi, seakan sedikit meredup sinarnya.

Tentu saja, Pangeran Zhou Mi yang merupakan saudara kembar yang begitu se-pemahaman dengannya, telah tewas di depan mata. Di sebabkan Kangta yang juga merupakan saudara kembar dan kakak di antara ia dan Zhou Mi berusaha membunuhnya ketika _Appa _mewariskan tahta kerajaan padanya. Sebagai Pangeran ke empat, ia juga terkejut ketika sang Appa memberikan tampuk kerajaan kepadanya. Tadinya ia berpikir bahwa Zhou Mi atau Kangta yang mewarisi kerajaan ini mengingat kedua _hyung_ nya yang juga kembar menolak menjadi Raja. Oh Andai saja Kangta yang terpilih mungkin semua tidak akan terjadi, pikirnya ketika teringat bahwa kematian sang adik di sebabkan sang kakak yang akan membunuhnya. Sedangkan adiknya itu malah menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri tameng untuk melindungi nya. Tidak pernah terpikir bahwa Kangta akan semarah itu sampai tidak memperdulikan saudara, kawan atau lawan, dengan tega membunuh.

Shiwon menarik nafas panjang, ia melihat ke arah HeeChul yang terbaring di ranjang. Di sekitar daerah mata terpejam wanita yang merupakan kekasih dari Zhou Mi dan orang yang diam-diam ia cintai, terlihat bekas air mata yang masih ada ketika ia sedikit histeris ketika Zhou Mi di nyatakan tewas. Penyihir penyembuh tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Kuku racun vampire memang sangat berbahaya. Apalagi dengan luka sedalam itu, vampire terkuatpun mungkin akan menjadi lemah selama bertahun-tahun bila di serang vampire kuat lainnya. Apalagi Pangeran Zhou Mi terkena serangan saudaranya sendiri, di mana kekuatan mereka keturunan kerajaan memang di atas level vampire terkuat.

"Uuhhhmmm, tidak...Zhou.. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangaaannn. Tidak...Jangan pergi. TIDAAKKKKk!" Hee Chul membuka kedua mata ketika sebuah mimpi buruk akan kehilangan Zhou Mi masuk kedalam alam pikirannya.

"Hee Chul...bangunlah.." Shiwon yang mendengar Hee Chul mengigau dalam pingsan-nya berusaha membangunkan wanita itu. Vampire memang tidak tertidur, tapi sebagai keturunan penyihir juga, maka mereka bisa menjadi seperti manusia yang bisa pingsan dan terlelap.

"Uhh..." Wanita itu mengerjapkan mata, dan mencoba bangun. Ia seolah-olah tengah bermimpi akan kematian tunangannya Zhou Mi, yang terbunuh oleh Kangta. Melihat pria yang tengah menenangkannya adalah Zhou Mi -yang sebenarnya Shiwon-, ia tersenyum dan segera memeluk erat pria itu.

"Zhou Kau masih hidup. Syukurlah. Aku bermimpi buruk kau telah tewas menyelamatkan saudaramu Shiwon dari serangan Kangta Oppa.." Hee Chul berucap sambil menyusupkan wajah ke dada pria yang dianggapnya Zhou Mi-nya.

Hal ini membuat tubuh Shiwon kaku. Tangannya yang akan akan memeluk balik Hee Chul terhenti di udara. Dia dianggap sebagai Zhou Mi oleh Hee Chul. Begitu syoknya sehingga apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia tidak ingin mengakuinya. Tapi, ia tetap membalas pelukan Hee Chul pada akhirnya dan sekarang Hee Chul yang merasa ada yang salah dengan bau seseorang yang memeluknya. Bau yang berbeda dengan kekasihnya Zhou Mi. Tiba-tiba ia segera tersadar akan sebuah tragedi yang terjadi saat Raja Choi memberikan tahta kepada Shiwon.

"Kau bukan Zhou Mi. Baumu berbeda. Kau..." Hee Chul segera melepas pelukannya dan ia memandang orang yang sekarang ia ketahui siapa. Pandangan nanar. Terpancar sinar kesedihan di mata indah itu.

"Di mana Zhou Mi..." Hee Chul mencengkeram lengan Shi Won yang sekuat baja itu dengan kekuatannya sebagai vampire. Dia masih tidak ingin mempercayai bahwa Zhou Mi memang benar-benar tiada.

_"__Mianhae_...Kalau kau harus kecewa. _Mianhae_...karena Aku semua ini terjadi." Shi Won menundukkan wajahnya. Menyesal tidak dapat menghindari serangan Kangta hingga saudaranya Zhou Mi yang menggantikan. Menyesal tidak dapat mengejar Kangta agar saudara kembar tertuanya itu mempertanggung jawabkan semua kesalahannya. Entah ia merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi...Mimi sudah..."

"_Mianhae...Mianhae _aku tidak bisa mengejar Kangta _hyung_."

Shiwon menundukkan kepalanya makin dalam, meminta maaf akan dirinya yang tak bisa mengejar Kangta yang sudah melarikan diri. Sekuat tenaga ia tidak ingin airmata di tunjukkan di hadapan wanita itu ataupun meringis sakit ketika kuku-kuku vampire Hee Chul menggores lengannya. Tadinya ia akan bergabung dengan prajurit mencari Kangta, namun keadaan Hee Chul yang tiba-tiba histeris ketika prajurit akan mengangkat jasad saudaranya untuk dilaksanakan upacara kematian Kerajaan membuat ia mengurungkan niat-nya.

"Keluarlah..."Perlahan Hee Chul melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Shiwon, ketika tersadar ia telah melukai calon Raja kegelapan. Pria itu Shiwon, menengadahkan kepala melihat putri yang merupakan kekasih adiknya dan wanita yang ia cintai diam-diam mengucapkan kata keluar dari tempat ini. Membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin besar.

"Aku ingin sendiri Shiwon. Kalian semua juga yang ada diruangan ini, pergilah dari sini.." Dengan suara dingin Hee Chul meminta untuk Shiwon keluar dari ruang kamar tidurnya juga para pelayannya. Entah ia tidak ingin mendengar Shiwon berbicara, atau melihat para pelayannya disini, ia hanya ingin sendiri. Hee Chul takut membenci Shiwon dimana sekarang telah tumbuh rasa kebencian kepada Kangta. Perebut kebahagiaannya, dimana hari ini cinta abadinya terenggut. Dia juga tak ingin berkata kasar pada pelayannya.

"Baiklah...Aku permisi HeeChul"

Shiwon keluar dari kamar Hee Chul dengan perasaan terluka. Dia dapat mengerti semuanya. Di perlakukan dingin oleh orang yang diam-diam kau cintai, itu terasa menyesakkan. Namun ia tidak akan membuat Hee Chul bersedih. Biarlah ia yang bersedih. Shiwon sudah berjanji sebelum saudaranya itu meninggalkan hidup keabadian, akan menjaga Hee Chul selama ia hidup dalam keabadian. Ia akan meminta Appa untuk menikahkannya kepada Hee Chul, sebagai janji-nya kepada Zhou Mi. Walau cinta Hee Chul tidak untuknya...

Hee Chul masih sekarang lebih sering duduk diam didalam kamarnya menatap jendela luar kastilnya, dia tak merasakan apapun -apakah itu karena dia adalah vampire, sehingga darah penyihirnya tertekan atau sekujur tubuhnya telah mati rasa-. Hee Chul sampai dua bulan berlalu acara pembakaran jasad Zhou Mi dan di kuburkan di pemakaman keluarga kerajaan Vampire yang tewas-sebab ada yang tidak di kremasi-. Seperti Vampire nenek moyang mereka Hide yang masih utuh dalam peti matinya. Ia hanya tertidur hingga darah keturunannya membangkitkan.

Heechul, masih mengenakan gaun hitam tanda berkabung walaupun kepergian Zhoumi sudah lewat dua bulan. Sesekali ia menyeka air matanya yang jatuh karena tak mampu ia tahan lagi, membuat langit menjadi mendung dan turun hujan. Dalam dua bulan terakhir, siang di dunia kegelapan di selimuti awan mendung, berbeda ketika masih baru seminggu terlewat kematian Zhou Mi. Kegelapan pekat entah siang maupun di malam hari. Hee Chul sudah bisa mengendalikan siang kembali dalam satu bulan ini, walau tidak secerah biasa. Seperti ia tengah sendiri dan menangis tanpa ia bisa menahan, awan mendung akan berubah hujan. Seakan cuaca mengikuti perasaan penyihir vampire satu ini.

"Hee Chul.." panggilnya pelan seseorang yang memasuki ruang kamar kastilnya. Sesegera Hee Chul menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang familiar di dengar dan ia pun tersenyum sekilas.

"Zhou.."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hee Chul salah mengenali Shiwon sebagai Zhou Mi. Tentu saja, kembar yang identik. Tapi tetap saja walau kembar identik, ada perbedaan diantara mereka bukan? Kesalahan Hee Chul mengenali kembaran Zhou Mi itu entah hanya sebagai luapan emosi ataupun dia tidak dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa sang kekasih telah tiada. Namun, kehadiran kembaran sang kekasih yang telah tiada sedikit kurangnya membuat ia bisa memberikan sinar cahaya bagaikan mentari di dunia manusia dalam sebulan ini walaupun lebih di dominasi mendung. Rakyat memaklumi hal ini namun, para penyihir putih ataupun hitam yang memang membutuhkan matahari untuk kehidupan mereka, menjadi sedikit kesulitan dalam mencari makanan yang memang bisa tumbuh karena cahaya. Hal inilah yang cukup meresahkan. Apalagi makanan itu merupakan sumber energi mereka untuk bisa menggunakan sihir. Tentunya tidak masalah buat penyihir putih, namun tidak untuk penyihir hitam yang memiliki perangai penghancur.

"Hee Chul...Aku Shiwon, bukan Zhoumi.." Shiwon selalu mengucapkan hal ini bila ia memasuki kastil ruang tidur Hee Chul. Shi Won yang merasa bersalah akan kematian Zhou Mi hampir setiap hari mendatangi Hee Chul. Diawal-awal kematian Zhou Mi, Hee Chul hampir tidak menginginkan ditemani siapapun di kastilnya. Namun setelah sebulan ini Shiwon bisa mendatangi Hee Chul karena alasan dewan kerajaan yang memutuskan agar Hee Chul menjadi Ratu.

"Nee~~Shiiwon..ya...Kau adalah Choi Shiwon, yang mulia Choi Shiwon.. ahahaha, astaga aku salah mengenalimu sebagai Zhoumi.. Aku pabo sekali..." Heechul tertawa-menyeringai tepatnya- lalu sejurus kemudian ia memalingkan wajah ke luar jendela dan menitikkan air mata.

Bulan pertama kematian Zhou Mi, Shiwon segera di angkat menjadi Raja. Seharusnya pengangkatan Shi Won terjadi setelah Raja terdahulu itu memberikan mahkota kekepala Shi Won. Namun, karena saat itu dunia kegelapan vampire ini tengah berkabung, pengangkatan pun di laksanakan setelah akhir bulan. Setelah pengangkatan, dewan kerajaan memutuskan agar Hee Chul menjadi Ratu mendampingi Raja baru, Shi Won. Akan tetapi, karena kondisi Hee Chul yang seperti itu membuat dewan kerajaan mengundurkan acara pernikahan setelah berkabung usai. Namun di bulan kedua ini, Hee Chul masih saja begitu.

"Ya..Choi Shiwon aku tahu...Zhou Mi sudah mati..jasadnya sudah dibakar..dia sudah pergi,dia meninggalkan aku..dia pergi!"

Hee Chul terisak pelan sambil memukul-mukulkan tangan ke pinggir jendela kastil. Tidak kuat, hingga menghancurkan kastil. Karen kastil di beri mantra pelindung. Tidak akan mudah untuk di hancurkan.

"Sudahlah Hee Chul.."

Shi Won mendekat sambil meraih kedua tangan Hee Chul yang tengah memukul-mukul jendela kastil ini. Sungguh, Shi Won tidak tega melihat keterpurukan Hee Chul yang membuat keseimbangan dunia kegelapan tidak pasti.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan aku harus merelakannya? Sedetikpun aku tidak rela. Aku membenci Kangta! Aku membencinya sampai...rasanya..aku..aku..."

"Mian...ini memang kesalahanku." Ucap Shi Won penuh rasa bersalah. Shi Won sudah tidak tahu bagaimana membuat Hee Chul kembali. Tapi, ia tak akan menyerah pastinya.

"Aku tidak membencimu Shi Won. Tapi...tapi..."

Suara bersalah Shi Won membuat Hee Chul merasa tersadar bahwa Shi Won merasa bersalah kembali. Rasa sedihnya membuat kebencian terhadap Kangta termunculkan kembali sehingga ia mungkin menorehkan luka kepada Raja muda itu lagi. Dia tidak pernah membenci Shi Won.

"Kalau kau tidak membenciku, maka menikahlah denganku. Dewan kerajaan memutuskan agar segera saja menikahkan kita. Rakyat juga membutuhkanmu Putri Hee Chul."

Shi Won mengatakan hal ini juga sedikit banyak desakan para dewan kerajaan yang menginginkan segera menjadikan Hee Chul Ratu. Kehidupan rakyat dunia kegelapan sangat tergantung pada sihir milik Hee Chul. Bisa saja mereka menunjuk Putri lain untuk menjadikannya Ratu dan pendampingnya, namun tidak ada yang seperti Hee Chul.

"Hee Chul..., tolong kerjasamalah kali ini. Lagipula, aku berjanji pada Zhou Mi agar aku menjagamu."

Mendengar apa yang di katakan Shi Won membuat Hee Chul sedikit terkesiap. Ia sangat ingat dengan kata-kata terakhir Zhou Mi. Keadaan awan mendung di luar sana seakan memberinya kesadaran akan tugas dan tanggung jawabnya. Betapa ia sudah begitu egois.

"Tolong...beri aku waktu. Shi Won." Pada akhirnya ia mengatakan ini.

"Berapa lama Hee Chul? Hari ini pun mereka mendesakku."

"Satu bulan dari sekarang,"

Tepat satu bulan berikutnya, Hee Chul menuntaskan janjinya. Dalam sebulan itu ia mencoba menguatkan hatinya. Hari ini ia akan menikah dengan Shi Won. Dengan menggunakan gaun yang serba putih, dia menuruni tangga pualam itu kastil kerajaan. Menunduk, berharap waktu bisa berjalan lebih cepat sehingga dia tidak merasakan hari pernikahannya. Atau dia berharap semua terhenti sampai disini, semuanya berhenti dan tidak ada pernikahan disini. Tidak ada Kim Heechul yang menyandang status sebagai Putri. Tapi berharap seperti apapun, dia tetap menuruni tangga itu, menuju hidupnya yang baru sebagai istri dari kakak kekasihnya. Istri Choi siwon, bukan Zhoumi. Heechul-entah kenapa, merasa seakan air matanya telah habis sejak sebulan ini- mencoba bersemangat, menatap lurus, berjalan angkuh kearah Shi Won, mencoba untuk tegar.

Berdiri dari jatuh dan terpuruknya dia akibat kepergian zhoumi. Berharap ada penghiburan dari Junki dan Yesung yang menghapus air matanya ketika dia bersedih, tentu itu tak bisa. Tapi tidak ada Junki dan Yesung di sini, kecuali Shi Won. Tangan Shi Won meraih tangannya ketika ia telah tiba di altar, member senyum manis yang bisa meraih hati gadis manapun yang ia mau. Tapi pria vampire itu harus terjebak dengan tanggung jawab sebagai Raja, juga janji terhadap Zhou Mi-nya untuk menjaga dan menikah dengannya.

"Apakah kau bersedia menjadi istri yang setia, baik sakit maupun sehat, susah maupun senang?"

Heechul menundukkan kepalanya, seolah berkata kepada dirinya sendiri 'hadapi saja hidupmu..hadapi saja..jalan saja..terus Hee Chul. Kau pasti bisa hidup dan mencintai pria di sebelahmu. Bukankah pertanyaan yang sama sudah di lontarkan kepada Shi Won juga dan ia mengiyakan? Hee Chul ia menegakan kepalanya, berkata dengan mantap

"Ya, Aku bersedia.."

"Sekarang kalian suami istri.."

Beberapa tahun kemudian, kehidupan pernikahan yang awalnya tanpa cinta di pihak Hee Chul itu, lambat laun telah berubah dengan menghadirkan ke empat anak yang tengah berlari-larian di halaman dan satu lagi anak kelima yang masih ada di dalam perutnya. Hee Chul sudah dapat menerima Shiwon sebagai suami yang di cintainya.

Pertama begitu berat ia menjalani kehidupan mereka yang abadi ini, tanpa rasa cinta sedikitpun-itu pikirnya-. Di awal pernikahan, ia tidak mau disentuh oleh Shi Won sebab pasti itu hanya sebuah tanggung jawab saja mungkin. Namun, dengan segala perhatian dan juga setelah ia tahu bahwa Shi Won mencintainya, membuat ia berubah. Rasa cintanya kepada Zhou Mi telah ia pendam di lubuk hati sebagai kenangan indah. Seperti yang ia katakan pada dirinya sendiri ketika menerima Shi Won di hari sumpah pernikahan mereka, untuk menghadapi semua ini dengan tegar. Lambat laun ia dapat menerima Shi Won sepenuhnya. Dia jatuh cinta pada pesona vampire itu. Shi Won, memiliki segala cara yang membuat ia tertarik.

Hee Chul tersenyum, ia duduk tak jauh di makam Zhou Mi. Sesekali ia suka kemari hanya sekedar bercakap-cakap tentang kehidupannya yang penuh kebahagian. Saat ini ia tengah mengandung sembilan bulan, putra kelimanya. Senyum khas bangsawan angkuh ketika ia melihat Sungmin yang tertua sedang berlatih menggunakan tongkat sihirnya, memanggil hewan-hewan buas dan menghisap darahnya. Yeah, Sung Min putra pertama kerajaan kegelapan Vampire Raja Choi Shiwon dan Ratu Kim Hee Chul. Seperti halnya Hee Chul, Sung Min di karuniakan kekuatan sihir yang lebih menonjol, disamping sifat vampirenya.

Sementara itu Putra kedua Yunho, dan putra ke 3 dan ke empat Junsu dan Eunhyuk yang kembar, mendapatkan karunia kekuatan Vampire murni dari sang Appa, Choi Shiwon. sedang berlarian memburu binatang-binatang buas. Sungguh tangguh, padahal mereka masih usia muda. Masih akan terus tumbuh, hingga saatnya pertumbuhan mereka berhenti menjadi vampire dewasa.

"Zhoumi, coba kau lihat! Sekarang anak-anakku sudah besar. Mereka hebat bukan? Ah..iya,aku lupa..sebentar lagi juga bayi yang ada diperutku ini juga akan lahir. Katanya laki-laki..omo..kenapa semuanya laki-laki ya? Menurutmu di beri nama siapa untuk putraku dan Shi Won ini? Aku sedikit bingung dengan begitu banyak nama bagus. Aku sudah memiliki dua nama bagus."

Hee Chul berujar sendirian, sambil mengelus perutnya. Ketika ia tengah mengelus perutnya, seseorang menghampirinya.

"Chulie.. Sedang apa?" Panggil seseorang itu dengan mesra, yang tak lain adalah Shi Won suaminya. Shi Won ikut duduk di sebelah Hee Chul. Istrinya ini walau sudah ia dapatkan cintanya, masih saja sering duduk dan bercakap-cakap sendiri disini. Di depan makam sang adik.

"Ah..Wonnie...aku sedang mengobrol dengan Zhou Mi.."

ShiWon menghela nafas, dia tersenyum kecut kepada istrinya. Memang, ia sadar tak bisa menyingkirkan Zhou Mi dari hati Hee Chul sepenuhnya. Tapi bagaimanapun, Hee Chul sudah memberinya anak-anak tampan yang tumbuh menjadi vampire-vampire tangguh. Usia sekarang saja, mereka sudah menguasai berbagai macam ilmu bela diri.

Melihat sebuah senyuman kecut dari Shi Won, Hee Chul memutar bola matanya lelah. Apakah pria yang sekarang ia cintai itu ragu? Walau ia telah berubah menjadi wanita yang di segani seluruh negri, bahkan para prajurit akan takut bila ia tengah berjalan angkuh, atau memberi hukuman yang tidak terbayangkan, dengan memberi mantra membunuh bila sedikit saja lalai melaksanakan tugas menjaga putra-putranya, bukankah Shi Won sudah mengerti sifatnya?

"Aku sedang cerita pada Zhou Mi..nanti akan kita beri nama siapa ya anak kita.."

Seketika ekspresi wajah Shi Won terganti senyum. Istrinya tengah bercerita tentang kehidupan bahagianya kepada Zhou Mi. Harusnya ia tidak perlu cemburu. Tapi, Hee Chul memang begitu berubah setelah anak-anak mereka tumbuh.

"mmm..siapa ya.."

"Tae Min saja.." HeeChul akhirnya memilih nama yang menurutnya terbaik untuk nama putra kelimanya ini. Nama pahlawan muda dunia sihir di buku perpustakaan kerajaan. Setelah anak-anak mereka lahir Hee Chul memang lebih suka di perpustakaan. Ia juga guru sekolah kerajaan untuk sihir dan telah menurunkan cara mengendalikan cahaya kepada murid-muridnya, agar kelak ada yang meneruskan memegang sihir cahaya untuk di negeri vampire ini.

_"__W__heo?_ TaeMin?" Shi Won mengernyitkan dahi ketika Hee Chul menyebutkan nama ini.

"Nee~~Taemin"

"Kenapa ingin namanya Taemin?" Tanya Shi Won dengan nada curiga. Setelah tidak tahu harus memikirkan apa lagi.

"Suka saja..namanya bagus..." Jawab Hee Chul sambil tersenyum.

"Itu bukan nama simpananmu kan?"

_"wheo?_?" Hee Chul mengangkat tongkat sihirnya yang selalu terselip di gaun yang tertutupi jubah hitamnya..

"Ahahaha..aku bercanda.." Shi Won tertawa jahil

_"__P__abo!_ Tidak bermutu sekali candaanmu itu.." HeeChul memukul lengan siwon pelan.

"Ah..dimana mereka? Dimana anak-anak? Sedang apa? Apakah mereka sudah berlatih memanah?" Hee Chul berdiri dari tempatnya duduk mencari dimana keberadaan ke empat putra-putranya. Padahal tadi mereka tengah bermain di sekitar sini sambil melatih kemampuan mereka masing-masing.

"Aish.. Sudahlah, mereka masih muda..Jangan terlalu dipaksakan.." ShiWon memeluk istrinya, mencium tengkuknya membuat Hee Chul mendesah antara kesal dan ingin melanjutkan. Tapi ia tidak ingin hal ini. Anak-anaknya lebih penting sekarang agar melatih diri.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin.. Ah..mereka harus berlatih!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk peperangan yang aku juga tidak tau kapan datangnya.." Ujar heechul lalu pergi dari makam sambil mengelus perutnya. Yeah... Heechul telah berubah menjadi ambisius sejak kematian Zhoumi.

Tidak begitu ia salahkan kenapa Hee Chul menjadi seperti itu, mengingat bahwa yang tengah di dengar olehnya, KangTa kakak kembarnya telah menikah dengan putri kerajaan sihir hitam yang terkenal bengis. Sepak terjang kejahatan saudaranya itu begitu terkenal. Banyak negara-negara kecil yang di hancurkannya dan dia ambil kepemimpinannya. Penyerangan ke negara kegelapan milik-nya ini pun, cepat atau lambat akan terkena imbas.

"Hee Chul, aku tidak akan membiarkan perang mengambil apa yang kita cintai" Ucapnya lirih sambil berjalan berlawanan arah menuju kastil kerajaan. Pekerjaan masihlah banyak menantinya.

Sungmin, Yunho, Eunhyuk dan Junsu sudah beranjak remaja, mereka kini tumbuh menjadi pangeran-pangeran yang tampan, dipuja setiap gadis yang ada dikerajaan itu. Sungmin adalah pangeran yang terkenal playboy. Dia berpacaran dengan Jessica si penyihir, Seohyon si peramal sakti, Yuri yang juga seorang penyihir dan banyak wanita lainnya. Eunhyuk dan Junsu tetap bersikap kekanakan, mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka bermain dan mengusili para penjaga kerajaan. Untuk putra bungsu Tae Min, ia tumbuh sebagai vampire penyihir, sama seperti Hyung-nya Sung Min. Memiliki kekuatan yang dapat mengendalikan cahaya seperti sang Eomma. Oleh sebab itu ia lebih banyak di gembleng oleh Hee Chul. Bahkan selalu mengikuti kemana sang Eomma pergi. Memiliki paras yang sangat mirip dengan Hee Chul. Para gadis banyak bertanya-tanya, ketika akan menjadi vampire dewasa nanti, pasti ia akan menjadi rebutan mereka semua. Seperti halnya para hyung-nya. Sedangkan Yunho ia tumbuh sebagai pemuda tampan yang sedikit cuek, dia tidak playboy seperti Sung Min dan tidak berniat mencari pacar. Dari semua vampire cantik di kerajaan, sudah banyak yang patah hati. Sebut saja Boa dan Go Ahra yang mencoba mendapatkan perhatian, namun semua di tolaknya.

Suatu hari Yunho yang bosan berlatih menjadi ksatria vampire bersama prajurit-prajurit tangguh yang di beri nama Gazette, memutuskan pergi berjalan disebuah desa vampire dan penyihir. Desa ini sangat tenang sekali, oleh sebab itu ia suka berjalan ke desa ini bila tengah bosan. Sewaktu ia kecil dulu, Lee Teuklah yang mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ke pasar penyihir yang juga ada di desa ini, memperkenalkannya akan keindahan tempat ini.

Yunho jadi teringat saat itu Lee Teuk bertemu dengan seorang pria yang merupakan teman lamanya. Pria itu membawa juga anak sebayanya yang sedikit rakus. Tubuh anak itu begitu kurus. Sebagai seorang vampire, ia merasa aneh melihat anak itu bisa mengkonsumsi makanan manusia. Terlebih ketika ia melihat taring kecilnya ketika tengah menggigit bakpao. Anak yang sangat manis, dan entah kenapa meskipun terlihat dekil ia merasakan pesona alami khas vampire. Sebenarnya ia vampire atau manusia? Kenapa vampire namun bisa memakan bakpao yang merupakan makanan manusia penyihir dinegri ini? Apakah ia seperti _Eomma-_nya Hee Chul yang penyihir dan vampire? Lee Teuk juga tidak membicarakan tentang anak itu.

Sejak bertemu anak itu, ia menjadi penasaran diam-diam di kala bosan ia berjalan kemari hanya sekedar melihatnya. Namun tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat anak itu lagi, mencium aromanya yang manis itu pun tidak pernah. Terkadang ia berpikir bahwa itu hanya khayalannya saja. Apalagi, sekarang ia berpikir kalau pun anak itu bukanlah dari klan vampire, mungkin ia sudah tiada, kejadian itu sudah berpuluh tahun yang lalu. Yun Ho menghela nafasnya, meskipun ia diam-diam kemari semua tetap saja mengetahui bahwa ia adalah pangeran ke dua negri ini. Seperti saat ini, penduduk menunduk kepadanya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum sekilas dan terus berjalan.

Ketika ia lagi asyik menikmati jalan-jalannya, di kejauhan ia melihat kerumunan orang yang membawa senjata seperti akan berperang saja. Yun Ho awalnya tak ingin mendekati orang-orang yang berkerumun itu, tapi ketika ada seorang yang tidak membawa persenjataan dan berteriak untuk mencari orang yang tengah meresahkan mungkin menurut Yun Ho, ia pun mendekati arah kerumunan yang ribut entah karena apa.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya penuh dengan kewibawaan Pangeran kerajaan.

"Ada makhluk immortal yang mengamuk..dia membunuh seluruh keluarganya. Pemuda itu sangat kuat, oleh sebab itu kami mencoba mengejarnya agar ia tidak membunuh penduduk atau yang lebih parah mengacau dunia manusia."

"Sebenarnya apa itu makhluk immortal? Makhluk dari klan apakah ini? Sejenis klan Vampire yang hidup abadi? Kenapa tidak menunggu prajurit kerajaan mengatasinya?"

"Aahh...Pangeran Yun Ho." Sepertinya mereka menyadari akan status Yun Ho.

"Begini Pangeran, Makhluk imortal sebutan untuk vampire yang memiliki ibu seorang manusia dan ayah seorang vampire murni. Setiap makhluk immortal itu memiliki kekuatan langka. Kekuatan mereka sangat kuat Pangeran dan baru saja makhluk imortal itu dalam hitungan detik membunuh seluruh keluarganya begitu saja.."

Yunho bergidik dengan penjelasan salah satu penduduk ini. Membunuh seluruh keluarga vampire, dan semua adalah keluarga vampire murni, tentunya kekuatan makhluk imortal ini begitu besar. Tapi benarkan seberbahaya itukah makhluk imortal ini? Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan anak yang tengah memakan bakpao ketika ia kecil dulu. Hal unik yang ada pada anak itu, entah kenapa sama seperti penjelasan orang itu. Tapi itu pasti bukan orang yang di maksud. Anak itu tidak seberbahaya yang di maksud penduduk desa vampire dan penyihir ini.

"Sekarang dimana dia?" Tanya Yun Ho hanya sekedar ingin tahu kemana makhluk imortal itu pergi.

"Dia kabur..kearah sana.."

Salah satu penduduk mengacungkan tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah hutan terlarang. Apa? Makhluk itu ke arah hutan terlarang? Tentu ini sangat berbahaya. Hutan terlarang merupakan hutan perbatasan dengan dunia manusia. Hutan terlarang juga terdapat sihir yang dapat menyesatkan manusia disana, yang akan menggampangkan vampire bebas berburu. Tapi kalau kekuatan makhluk imortal itu begitu kuat, bisa ada kemungkinan merusak mantra disana. Kalau makhluk imortal ini menembus perbatasan dan ke dunia manusia, hukuman untuknya pasti sangat besar. Yun Ho pun merasa bertanggung jawab akan hal ini, sebagai pangeran kegelapan tentunya! Ia harus memburu makhluk tersebut.

"Aku akan mencarinya."

"Tapi Pangeran, ini sangat berbahaya. Setidaknya bawalah kami serta."

"Tidak. Aku akan pergi sendiri. Kalian tunggu saja prajurit kerajaan datang. Oh iya, dari keluarga manakah makhluk imortal ini dan siapa namanya?" Setidaknya ia harus tahu siapa makhluk imortal yang akan di burunya ini.

"Selama ini kehidupan keluarga tersebut begitu tertutup sebab mereka merupakan bangsawan keluarga vampire berdarah murni kuno. Tanah ini adalah milik mereka. Kim Hee Jun menikah dengan manusia diam-diam dan mengotori darah murninya, membuat keluarga bangsawan ini lebih menutup diri akan adanya makhluk imortal tersebut. Makhluk itu bernama Jae Joong..Kim Jae Joong.."

Mendengar penjelasan singkat tersebut, Yun Ho pun mengerti. Keluarga bangsawan vampire berdarah murni kuno memanglah angkuh. Mereka setara dengan Raja. Dengan memiliki tanah di desa ini, bisa dikatakan bahwa mereka pemilik daerah ini. Yun Ho mengubah dirinya menjadi kelelawar dan terbang kearah hutan terlarang ,mencari-cari dimana si pembunuh itu dan mengingat namanya, Kim Jae Joong..yah Kim Jae Joong. Dia sampai dihutan terlarang, menelusuri jalan itu mencari-cari dimana ada petunjuk tentang anak immortal itu.

Kemudian...Terdengar suara tulang di patahkan diarah kiri Yun Ho. Segera ia menoleh ke arah suara, namun di karenakan adanya pepohonan yang rindang membuat ia kesulitan melihat. Setajam-tajamnya mata vampire, bila jarak pandang tertutup, tentunya ia harus berjalan mendekati suara itu.

Dan ia terperanjat.. Melihat seseorang yang tengah asik menghisap darah hewan. Tak cukup dengan darah, ia juga memakan dagingnya yang mentah itu. Matanya yang merah terlihat meliar. Mulutnya berlepotan darah. Tubuhnya yang tegap indah, tapi sedikit kurang berisi. Namun, ada pesona disana. Wajahnya yang indah, menawan untuk kategori vampire. Ditambah jantung yang berdetak.

"Kau..."

Orang itu menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika melihat Yun Ho yang berdiri memperhatikannya tengah memakan dan meminum darah hewan.

Insting vampire nya bergerak membuat ia mengubah lebih berhati-hati, seakan ingin menerjang orang itu. Gejolak darah vampirenya sungguh susah ia kendalikan setelah ia membunuh appa dan semua keluarganya tanpa kecuali. Mereka keluarga yang sangat kejam. Di saat orang itu pergi, selalu saja membuat ia naik pitam. Ia sudah berpuluh tahun sabar. Akan tetapi kali ini, mereka sangat keterlaluan. Membuat kekuatannya yang memang selama ini tersembunyi keluar dengan tanpa bisa ia cegah. Bagaikan air dalam wadah yang retak, semakin mendapatkan tekanan, maka akan hancur berantakan.

"Siapa kau...? Mau apa disini? Kau ingin menangkapku!"

"Jae Joong...?" Mendengar namanya di sebut, membuat ia yang pada awalnya bersiap akan menerjang sedikit mengendurkan pertahanan.

"Kau...tau namaku?"

Dan...dari sanalah. Awal permulaan kisah mereka. Awal sebuah kisah pertemuan yang akan menjadi awal dari perang besar di kemudian hari...

TBC

Tunggu aja lanjutan kisahnya di chapter 9 'The Reason why part 3'

**FF ini GS for HeeChul only. Jangan minta GS for **YunJae. Ane ga kuat membuat ataupun mengeditnya. Beberapa karya Yuuga yang GS YunJae aja kagak ane editin aka remake. Ada FF angst Yuuga ada di FB saya, kalau mau akan saya editin( bukan GS) ceritanya tapi death chara. Kalau mau ane remake in. Kalau ga mau ya gpp. Soalnya FF Yuuga kebanyakan death Chara.

Tadinya I Love You No Matter You Are akan di buat death chara YunJae ( maklum tuh anak emang penyuka angst). Tapi aku bilang jangan angst YunJae, ga kuat ngedit. Jadi ia menurut sih waktu ane kasih beberapa ide dan masukan untuk ff ini. Tetap ada chara yang di matikan. Tapi pertanyaannya siapakah itu, hummm tunggu jawaban mungkin ada di Chapter 13 kalau ane ga salah yah. Maklum, FF lama pake banget. FF tahun 2009 teman. Cuma di remake di penulisannya ( bukan remake dari chara lain atau dari novel dll). Ini aku update dua chapteran Seneng ga?

Dan yang menebak Jae Joong bukan manusia biasa anda benar..., Jae Joong memang bukan manusia biasa, dia setengah vampire. Aku udah kasih clue kan di chapter sebelumnya, tentang keluarga Vampire Kim yang berdarah murrni menikah dengan manusia. Tapi kenapa Jae Joong harus hidup di dunia manusia? Tidak mengenal Yun Ho, begitu pula Yun Ho? Ikuti aja terus The Reason Why part III chap 9.

Mau cepet update? Give me support to edit. Yang jelas, penulisan berbeda dengan di facebook. Cerita juga ada yang di rubah untuk menyesuaikan sekuel. Walau inti cerita sama, ada banyak perbedaan yang sedikit signifikan. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh para penulis YunJae di luaran sana dan mereka merepost di FFN, mereka pasti menyajikan penulisan yang berbeda dari awal dia publish agar lebih enak di konsumsi. Okay...Selamat membaca ^^


End file.
